


Pick Up Lines

by orphan_account



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: College AU, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-03-18 22:58:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 40,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3587208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke has a silent infatuation with a girl on the bus. One day circumstance allows them to meet  and somehow Clarke challenges Lexa to some competition involving pick up lines. Inspired by all the amazing Clexa pick up lines on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Clarke had noticed her before. She noticed her a lot actually. She noticed the untamable brown hair that was kept at bay with a variety of twists, turns, and braids. She noticed the guarded expression that masked a beautiful face. She noticed eyes that seemed to be green in the sun but hazel in the shade. She noticed the dark clothing and the tribal tattoo.

Clarke didn’t know her name. But Clarke does see her on the bus almost every day. Clarke was a senior Art major at Alliance College and lived in an off campus apartment. With the limited parking space available on campus Clarke was forced to ride the bus to and from class.

It was these daily bus rides that Clarke noticed the beautiful dark haired girl. Clarke didn’t see her every time she rode the bus but a majority of the time she would catch a glimpse of those frustratingly indescribable eyes.

At first Clarke only noticed her because she was obviously hot and oozed a dark sensual sort of sex appeal. She was usually in dark skinny jeans, black combat boots, and grey V-neck T-shirt. As Clarke began to look for her on every bus trip she began noticing other things about the girl.

Like one time the punk rocker-ish girl was sitting on the bus reading a worn copy of Pride and Prejudice. Another time the girl was sitting at the front of a crowded bus and when a women with a baby came on board she was the first one to offer her seat and relocate. A bunch of other nicely dressed college students were also at the front of the bus but the girl dressed in black was the first to offer her seat. Another time the girl had pulled out a laptop and Clarke noticed a deathly hallows sticker, a feminist icon sticker, and rainbow “visibility matters” sticker. Clarke couldn’t stop smiling after she saw that rainbow sticker.

Clarke knew she should be slightly embarrassed by how much she had watched he girl. But she couldn’t help but be intrigued. Sometimes Clarke would glance in her direction and find the other girls eyes on her. The girl wouldn’t look away, she’d just meet Clarke’s gaze with an unreadable expression on her face.

After around 2 months of awkward gazes and silent admiration Clarke finally spoke to the girl. It was after class and Clarke was taking the bus home. It was raining so the bus was particularly crowded. Clarke was soon forced into backing up until she was trapped standing by the back door in a group of people. The close proximity of everyone didn’t allow her the space to maneuver to look for the girl.

Clarke was standing there awkwardly when a rather large lady decided it was time to exit the bus. The lady had a backpack on and as she spun to exit the bus Clarke stepped backward to avoid the back pack. She momentarily lost her balance and felt herself fall back against someone. Clarke felt arms come up and steady her.

Clarke turned and said, “I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean too……”

Clarke lost her train of thought when she looked into the indescribable eyes of the girl she’d been silently crushing on for the last couple months.

Clarke mumbled and continued, “……anyways sorry.”

Clarke tried to pull away but unfortunately the crowd had expanded and someone had taken the space she had just occupied. That meant Clarke was forced to stay in the personal space of a very attractive girl who happened to make Clarke’s thoughts incoherent.

The girl seems to notice Clarke’s predicament because she smirked and then says, “So you come here often?”

Clarke blinks in confusion because of course she comes here often. They see each other on the bus almost every day. Then Clarke’s gets it and her brain is immediately flustered again.

“Was that a pick up line?” Clarke blurts out.

The girl smirks again but replied, “That depends. Did it work?”

Clarke’s still flustered. She needs to reply with something witty and smart. So she stands up straighter. Looks the girl straight in the eyes and says, “Oh sweetheart. One pathetic little pick-up line like that would never work one me.”

“So then out of curiosity how many pick-up lines would it take to work on you?” the girl replies.

“I don’t know. But you could always try to find out.” Clarke says with flirty smile.

The girl’s eyes seemed to drop to Clarke’s lips before she says, “If that’s a challenge then you should know I tend to be competitive and I. Don’t. Lose.”

“There’s a first time for everything.” Clarke replied. This time it was Clarke’s eyes that dropped to the other girls lips.

The girls started to reply, “ Well then, I accept your challenge……”

“……Clarke. Clarke Griffin.”

“Well then I, Lexa Green, accept your challenge Clarke Griffin.” She replied.

Clarke couldn’t help smiling at her but their conversation was cut short as another large group started to exit the bus. Clarke felt the girl…Lexa gently take her hand and lead her to a pair of seats that just opened up.

As they sat down Lexa said, “Hey Clarke….”

“Yeah?”

“……….the sun may light up the world but you light up my life.” Lexa said in a mock serious tone.

Clarke looked at her for a moment. Lexa looked back at her with a semi-serious expression and Clarke started laughing uncontrollably. Lexa joined in and soon they were both laughing at the ridiculous line and their ridiculous situation.

When they finally stopped laughing Clarke smiled at Lexa and said, “Sorry Lexa, that attempt was better than the first but it still didn’t work.”

Lexa dramatically snapped her fingers and said, “Damn.” She then paused for a moment but continued, “Don’t you worry Clarke I can be extremely perseverate when something involves a beautiful girl.”

Clarke couldn’t stop a small giggle from escaping as she said, “Sorry Lexa that one didn’t work either.” Clarke then noticed that her stop was next and she continued saying, “And you’re gonna have to wait until another time to try another line because this is my stop.”

As Clarke rose to leave Lexa rose with her. Lexa gently took one of Clarke’s hands and kissed the back of it before saying, “Until next time Clarke Griffin, light of my life.”

Clarke rolled her eyes but smiled a little bit from amusement and embarrassment. Lexa started laughing at Clarke’s facial expression. The last thing Clarke heard was Lexa’s quiet chuckle as Clarke excited the bus.

When Clarke got back to her apartment she found her roommate Octavia sitting on the couch gorging on chocolate. For a moment Clarke wondered how Octavia could stay so fit when she ate so much junk food. It was probably because her and her boyfriend Lincoln tried to hit up the gym like 10 times a week.

“Ok Octavia I need your help.” Clarke said as she entered the room.

Octavia turned and said, “Oh? And what would the great Clarke Griffin need help with?”

“Girls.” Clarke replied.

At that Octavia turned off the TV and said, “Look no further. I am here to help.”

Clarke took her time and explained the Lexa situation to Octavia. She explained her silent infatuation. The awkward glances. The crowded bus. The pick lines. Everything. When she finished she let Octavia process for a few minutes.

“Ok wait. Did you say her name was Lexa Green?” Octavia asked.

“Yeah, why?”

“Curly brown hair. Greenish Brown eyes. Stoic expression combined with a tribal tat? Octavia asked again.

“Um…..Yeah. Why?” Clarke responded.

“Holy Shit Clarke! She is so hot. She goes to my gym and she knows Lincoln because they grew up together or some shit. But seriously Clarke, girl is gorgeous and her body…..good doesn’t even begin to describe it.”

“You have a boyfriend Octavia!” Clarke said.

“You try not to notice her when she’s running around in a sports bra and spandex while sometimes doing impressive looking stretching techniques!” Octavia shot back. Clarke had to take a moment to ground herself after seeing a mental image of Lexa barely clothed and doing stretches.

“Ok. Ok. Fine. But do you think she….do you think she likes me?” Clarke asked.

Octavia rolled her eyes and said, “Obviously she likes you Clarke. That bus ride was a giant disgusting flirt fest. I honestly can’t wait to hear about your next bus ride.


	2. The TTH

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke wrongly trusted Octavia with information on Lexa and now everybody knows. Clarke also realizes that Lexa is pretty good at spur of the moment pick up lines and Clarke may do something to embarrass herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I got a lot of positive feedback on the first chapter and its the weekend so I decided to write another. Hope it works ok.

Unfortunately Clarke didn’t see Lexa the next day. Which meant she’d have to wait out the weekend until she had to go to class on Monday. Clarke also made the mistake of telling Octavia about Lexa and Octavia made the mistake of telling Raven. On Sunday Clarke got a txt from Raven. Raven sent the message on a group text which meant Octavia, Lincoln, Bellamy, Monty, and Jasper could see it too.

RAVEN:     **At the gym w/ O and Linc and I have to tell u tht ur TTH is so very very fit. If u don’t make a move I will.**

CLARKE:   **TTH?**

RAVEN:     **Tribal Tatted Hottie. But seriously Griffin, I’m impressed.**

CLARKE:     **I trusted u Octavia!**

OCTAVIA:   **Don’t see how it’s my fault if you put ur trust in the wrong person**

JASPER:       **What’s a tribal tatted hottie?**

MONTY:     **Not interested unless the TTH is male. But I support you Clarke**

CLARKE:      **Go away Jasper. Monty you can stay.**

JASPER:       **WHATS A TRIBAL TATTED HOTTIE??**         

RAVEN:       **It’s a 5 foot 6 inch package of curves, muscle, tribal tattoos, and a goddess-like face.**

BELLAMY:   **Tell the TTH I’m available.**

CLARKE:       **Go away Bellamy**

CLARKE:       **Tattoos as in more than 1?**

OCTAVIA:     **Sorry Bell don’t think she’s into boys. And yes Clarke. Tattoos as in multiple.**

RAVEN **:        I can hear you moaning from here Griffin.**

JASPER:       **I’m moaning too**

CLARKE:       **GO AWAY JASPER!**

BELLAMY:   **If the TTH isn’t into boys, she hasn’t met me yet**

Raven:         **Damn Bell each time I think u cant get any more conceited u just go ahead and prove me wrong.**

BELLAMY:   **Fact is fact is fact**

CLARKE:     **I hate you all**

CLARKE: **except Monty, I will always love Monty**

 

The group text went on as Bellamy and Raven started having a battle of wills. Clarke put her phone on silent and went back to studying. Maybe she’d talk to Octavia about getting a guest pass to the gym. She needed to start running again anyway.

On Monday morning Clarke took a little extra care in getting ready. She put on some dark jeans, her favorite shirt, and her favorite leather jacket lined with blue.

When Clarke entered the bus she saw Lexa was already on it. Lexa was once again dressed in mostly black and had that stoic unaffected mask firmly in place. It seemed starnge to think this was the same girl that had said such cheesy things as she flirted with Clarke the other day. Right now Lexa seemed like she'd snap a man's neck if he got to close to her. Clarke took a deep breath and walked over to where Lexa was sitting. It briefly crossed her mind that the other day’s flirt fest could have been a one-time deal and for a moment Clarke grew anxious. Her anxiety eased when the stoic mask crumpled and Lexa smiled up at her as she sat down.

“So Clarke…” Lexa began.

“Um….Yeah?”

“If I had had a nickel for each time I saw someone as beautiful as you, I’d have exactly one nickel.”

Clarke snorted and replied, “You game is weak Lexa. You gotta do better.”

Lexa laughed and said, “Damn I took the time to look that up on the internet and everything.”

“Sometimes you have to go past the first page of google to get the quality results. But I understand the amateur’s mistake.” Clarke replied.

Lexa mocked injury and replied, “You wound me Clarke Griffin. My ego can only take so much.”

Clarke rolled her eyes and replied, “Girl the hell up Lexa. Stop being such a fragile case of male ego.”

At that Lexa let out a real hardy laugh. Her eyes crinkling and her smile lines became more pronounced. She really was gorgeous.

When Lexa had controlled herself she said, “Not only beautiful but funny too. So what is the golden haired goddess majoring in?”

“Well, what’s the TTH majoring in?” Clarke responded but then immediately regretted it. Clarke felt herself turn pink as she saw Lexa’s confused face.

“TTH?” Lexa asked.

“Ummmmm…..never mind….my stupid friends….they…..ahhhhhhhh.” Clarke swallowed as she tried to save herself. She continued, “I’m majoring in Studio Art and my media is usually charcoal or paint. But I prefer drawing to painting.”

“Hey Clarke……” Lexa started.

“Yeah?”

“Draw me like one of your French girls?” Lexa asked with smirk. Clarke didn’t repond because didn’t understand. Was Lexa referencing something?

“French girl? Um…I think I’m missing something….?” Clarke said with a look of confusion on her face. For a moment Lexa just sat there with a subdued look of shock on her face.

“Holy Shit Clarke. You’ve never seen Titanic?” Lexa asked in astonishment.

“Ummm…well no. I don’t usually do romance movies. Octavia, my roommate and best friend did drag me to see the Notebook one time though.” Clarke responded with a bit of embarrassment. Lexa looked away from Clarke for a moment and had a look of concentration on her face.

Lexa said, “Ok. My brain’s recalibrating.” After a moment she turned back to Clarke and said, “Hey Clarke…..”

“Yes Lexa?”

“I’ll be your female Ryan Gosling if you be my Rachel McAdam’s.” Lexa said.

For a moment Clarke was quiet because she wasn’t expecting Lexa to come up with something that quick. Then Clarke started laughing and for a moment she leaned into Lexa as she laughed.

“How the hell did you come up with that so fast?” Clarke joked after her laughter had died down.

“Well a few of my many talents do involve my mouth and tongue.” Lexa replied nonchalantly. Clarke froze and looked at Lexa in disbelief.

When Lexa saw Clarke’s mortified look she said, “I just mean I’m good at public speaking Clarke. What else would I be talking about?”

Lexa grinned at her after she finished talking and Clarke just sat there in quiet mortification. Unsure of how to respond. Lexa smirked at Clarke’s quietness and then looked out the window too check the stop.

“Sorry Clarke but this is my stop. I hope to see you again and remember that while we are apart my life will seem dim because you are the sun around which I orbit.”

Lexa then stood up and began to walk off the bus. Clarke watched Lexa stand in the line to exit the bus and for some reason Jasper popped into her mind. Specifically Jasper and his ridiculous love for trivial pop songs. He had a terrible problem of yelling out his favorite lines whenever he felt them appropriate. Which was typically at least 5 times an hour. Clarke eyes refocused and she saw Lexa was almost to the door.

Clarke practically shouted at Lexa saying, “I hate to see her go but I love to watch her leave!”

Lexa and most of the other people on the bus turned and looked at Clarke. Their eyes drilling into her. Lexa smirked. Winked. And then stepped off the bus.

Leaving Clarke in a state of utter embarrassment and mortification. Clarke didn’t know why she shouted that. Lexa had been all flirty and confident and Clarke had just gotten a bit flustered.

Clarke’s stop arrived and she pulled out her phone as she walked to class. She texted Octavia and accidentally sent it on the group message. Meaning that everyone could see it.

CLARKE: **I’m gonna kill Jasper.**

RAVEN:       **Can I help?**

JASPER: **Woah. What I do?**

RAVEN: **Wait Griffin were u on the bus? Did u make contact with the TTH?**

JASPER: **I wanta make contact w/ the TTH.**

CLARKE:     **Go away Jasper!**

OCTAVIA:   **Answer the question Clarke**

CLARKE: **Yes. I saw her**

RAVEN: **AND????**

CLARKE:   **Long story short- She only has 1 nickel. I’ve never seen Titanic. I’m her Rachel McAdams. She’s talented at a lot of stuff and I embarrassed myself.**

RAVEN:     **Details Clarke. Details.**

OCTAVIA: **embarrassed urself?**

MONTY:       **You’ve never seen Titanic?**

RAVEN: **Forget the details for a second. Answer O’s question about embarrassing urself.**

CLARKE:     **I said something as she walked off the bus.**

OCTAVIA: **What’d you say?**

RAVEN:       **I NEED FUCKING DETAILS!**

JASPER: **explain….**

CLARKE:      **Do u guys remember that stupid line from tht stupid song that Jasper kept singing a few weeks ago?**

OCTAVIA: _**I’m a nightmare dressed as a day dream?**_

CLARKE:     **not that one**

RAVEN: _**gotta kiss myself I’m so pretty?**_

CLARKE:     **No. The one about watching people leave…**

JASPER: ** _I hate to see her go but love to watch her leave?_**

CLARKE:      **Yes. That one.**

OCTAVIA:   **Im embarrassed for you**

RAVEN:       **…………oh sweetheart at least u tried**

BELLAMY: **ur game is weak Clarke**

JASPER: **ur welcome for that awesome line**

CLARKE:      **u all suck**

CLARKE:       **except Monty. he and I can watch Titanic this weekend**

 

Clarke had to end the texting session as she walked into her class. Honestly Clarke loved her friends but they could be bit trying at times. Clarke went to all her classes. She took her notes. Painted a bit. But mostly she worried about the bus ride home. She couldn’t decide if she wanted to see Lexa or not. She still felt her cheeks go pink as she thought about the last thing she told Lexa.

Turns out she didn’t see Lexa on the bus. So Clarke just went home and lounged on the couch while watching some _Friends_ reruns on Netflix. Around 5pm Octavia burst into the apartment with Raven close behind her.

“Get your ass up Griffin! We’re going to the gym.” Raven said.

“I just have like 5 more seasons of Friends to get through and then I’m all yours.” Clarke replied.

“The TTH has been regularly spotted at the gym around 5:30 every Monday night. Therefore get your ass up Griffin or O and I will make you.” Raven replied.

Clarke turned to Octavia and said, “Really Octavia? You support this peer pressure?”

“We’re actually doing you have favor Clarke. You haven’t seen her in her work out gear and I know you wanta see those other tattoos.” Octavia replied.

“But guys I’d feel like I’m stalking her.” Clarke said.

“No. You’d just happen to going to the gym with your closet friends and she would just happen to be there.” Raven replied.

“Oh great so my closest friends are stalking her too.” Clarke said.

“Ok Clarke how about this. If you don’t come to the gym I’ll take Jasper instead. And I’ll be sure that Lincoln introduces them and that your name comes up in conversation.” Octavia said. Clarke’s eyes widened in horror as both Raven and Octavia crossed their arms to show their seriousness.

“Ok…Ok…I’m coming.” Clarke said as she jumped off the couch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh I can't decide what Lexa's major should be. I was thinking English and Poli Sci double major. I know its not super relevant to the story but if anyone has any suggests feel free to leave it in a comment.


	3. Operation the TTH and Clarke get all hot and sweaty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven and Octavia drag Clarke to the gym to "creep" on Lexa. Clarke also learns her friends are ridiculous idiots while also learning a bit more about Lexa.
> 
> warning: brief mention of sexual assult

Less than 30 minutes later Clarke is dressed for the gym and in the car with Raven and Octavia. Her friends had tried to get her to only wear a sports bra and shorts but Clarke had refused. They settled on Clarke wearing a sleeveless tank and black pair of leggings.

They arrived at the gym and quickly met up with Lincoln. As Clarke walked up to Lincoln she heard her phone ding. She looked down at a txt from Raven.

RAVEN **:** **Ok everybody. Operation “Clarke and TTH get hot and sweaty” is a go. Just arrived at the gym. Surveillance is underway for the TTH.**

Clarke looked up at Raven who was smirking at her. Before she had a chance to say anything Clarke’s phone dinged again.

OCTAVIA: **TTH spotted by the barbells. Awaiting orders….**

Clarke grimaced and looked up at her friends who were smirking at her. Clarke frowned at them and said, “What the Hell guys! I’m right here! Why are you texting me? What's going on!”

“I assume that if this goes as planned between you and the TTH, that later texting will be the only way to communicate with you because your mouth will be otherwise occupied.” Raven replied. Clarke gave Raven a mortified look and Raven continued, “because you both will be so deep in conversation. Jeez Griffin calm down you haven’t even been on are real date yet.”

A second later Clarke got another text.

LINCOLN: **TTH is on the move**

Clarke shot a disappointed “I expected better” look at Lincoln. He just shrugged and looked at Octavia as way of explanation. Clarke got another text.

OCTAVIA: **TTH now at the rowing machine. Don’t thinks she’s seen Clarke.**

Clarke looked over to the rowing machines and wasn’t prepared for the sight that met her eyes. Lexa was working the machine in only a sports bra and some spandex shorts. Lexa had on her mask of being emotionless and Clarke once again wondered how this was the same girl who could be such a flirt. Clarke eyes left Lexa's face and  traveled downward. Lexa's body glistened with sweat and Clarke could see her muscles constrict and expand as she worked the machine. Clarke also noticed that along with the tribal tattoo on her arm there was also another on her ribs just below the edge of her sports bra. Clarke also spotted a symbol she couldn’t make out on Lexa’s shoulder blade. Clarke had to supress the moan that threatened to sneak out of her mouth. Lexa was purely muscle. Lean and well defined muscle. Clarke knew she was staring but she couldn't help it. She was weak.

“The towels are typically used for sweat but I think they work for drool too.” Raven said as she offered Clarke a towel and smirked at her. Clarke got another text message before she could respond.

OCTAVIA:   **Update. Clarke spotted TTH.**

OCTAVIA:   **Clarke’s drooling**

JASPER **:       I’d be drooling too if u had invited me!**

RAVEN **:        Oh Jasper u know you’d never survive in the gym. You’d insult some meathead or yoga girl and then O and I would have to protect you**

CLARKE:     **Clarke is going to run on a treadmill. Far away from her terrible friends.**

JASPER: **Hey, I’ve beaten final fantasy 5 and I bet none of the drugged up body builders or prissy yoga girls have done that!**

OCTAVIA:   **That’s the kind of idiotic comment u would make that would force me and Raven to protect u from getting ur ass kicked**

RAVEN:       **I don’t think I would protect him if he talked like that**

LINCOLN:    **You might have to protect him from me**

JASPER **:       JK guys. Jk.**

MONTY:      **Just for clarification-Jasper didn't beat FFV, I did. It was just under his account**.

By this time Clarke had retreated to a treadmill and had started a light jog. She silently gave thanks that her friends could be so easily distracted. Clarke ignored her phone and her eyes searched for Lexa again. But Clarke didn’t find her immediately. Her eyes wondered until she got distracted by someone stepping onto the treadmill next to her. She glanced over and saw Lexa looking at her with an amused smile.

“Fancy seeing you here.” Lexa said.

“Oh hey Lexa. How are you?” Clarke replied as she slowed her treadmill to the pace of a brisk walk.

“My day just got ten times better after seeing you again. Anyways I’m actually surprised they let you in gym.” Lexa said as she started to walk.

“Oh?” Clarke responded.

“Yeah. You outshine everyone else here. Seems like it be a bad business practice to scare all the other patrons away.” Lexa quipped.

Clarke snorted and couldn’t stop a smile from appearing on her face. Clarke was just about to respond when she looked at her phone and saw a row of txts.

 

RAVEN:        **Alert! Alert! TTH is walking toward Clarke**

OCTAVIA:     **Update: TTH is on the treadmill next to Clarke!**

OCTAVIA:    **TTH is smiling! TTH is smiling at Clarke!**

RAVEN:        **Clarke’s blushing and doing her adorable little embarrassed smile! I’m puking from cuteness**

BELLAMY:    **Ok Clarke now all u have to do is casually mention u want to bang her**

JASPER:       **Take a picture and send it to me!**

RAVEN:       **Don’t be a creep Jasper.**

JASPER: **I meant a pic of the cuteness, not of the banging**

BELLAMY:   **just say “I want to bang”. Simplicity is best.**

BELLAMY: **On second thought, say “make love” chicks like that term better**

RAVEN: **How the fuck do any girls put up with u Bellamy**

 

Clarke rapidly read the texts then locked her phone and groaned. Why did she have to choose this group of idiots to be her friends?

“Everything alright Clarke?” Lexa asked as she noticed Clarke’s silence.

“Oh yeah. I’m sorry I was a bit distracted.” Clarke replied.

“Listen Clarke I genuinely enjoy talking to you but if I’m starting to annoy you just tell me and I’ll walk away. No questions asked.” Lexa replied earnestly.

“What? No. My friends…....they....…well their my friends.” Clarke paused for a moment to try to figure out what to say next. “Besides Lexa, I never pegged you as one to give up so easily.” Clarke said and smiled over at Lexa to show that she didn’t mind Lexa’s flirting. She craved it.

“Oh Ok great. Glad to see my utter charm was not completely lost on you.” Lexa replied with a cocky smile.

“Wow you’re almost as bad as Bellamy.” Clarke muttered

“Bellamy?” Lexa asked.

Clarke was about to respond when she glanced back down at her phone. It showed another catalog of group messages.

 

RAVEN:         **Clarke and TTH continue to flirt. I’m on the move.**

OCTAVIA:     **Update: Raven is now on the elliptical directly behind the TTB**

RAVEN:         **tbh Clarke your ass looks great from here**

RAVEN:         **But the TTH has a great ass too. I can’t decide**

JASPER:         **Send me a picture and I’ll decide**

OCTAVIA:     **Stop being such a creep Jasper**

RAVEN:         **I need you to speak up Griffin. I can’t hear you from here**

OCTAVIA:     **SPEAK UP CLARKE!**

BELLAMY:     **Ur making it hard for Raven to creep so speak up princess**

Clarke spun around and saw Raven give her a condescending smile. Clarke groaned, locked her phone again, and glanced back over at Lexa who seemed confused but waited patiently.

“I’m really sorry Lexa. I’m being really rude. My ASSHOLE FRIENDS have me in a group message and keep sending me stuff”  Clarke said. She said the "asshole friends" part particularly loudly.

“Anyway Lexa what are you in school for? Or do you just stay at the gym all day and work on your rocking body?” Clarke said in an attempt to flirt back.

Lexa chuckled and replied, ”Nice line drop Clarke. And thanks for noticing my “rocking body.” To answer your question I’m a Poli-Sci/philosophy double major with a minor in women’s studies.”

“Ok damn. How is that even possible?” Clarke said in surprise.

“I’ve already told you I have many talents. Yet you seem to underestimate me.” Lexa replied.

“Maybe I’m too focused on your physical attributes to notice any of your other attributes.” Clarke retorted with a flirty smile.

“You’ll find all my attributes appealing.” Lexa replied. Clarke snorted and then looked back down on her phone. She found more texts.

 

RAVEN:         **Did u just call me an asshole Griffin?**

RAVEN:          **She just called us assholes guys**

OCTAVIA:       **rude**

BELLAMY:       **What the hell princess?**

MONTY:         **she calls it how’s she sees it guys**

OCTAVIA:       **Woah, when did Monty get sassy?**

JASPER:           **I’m ur best friend man**

BELLAMY:       **that’s harsh man**

MONTY:         **I just speak the truth**

OCTAVIA:       **I think I like sassy Monty**

RAVEN:           **also Clarke, I’ve decided ur ass is superior to the TTH**

RAVEN:           **but the TTH has better legs**

OCTAVIA:       **from where I’m standing the TTH has a better ass**

 

Clarke rolled her eyes and put her phone down. She looked over at Lexa and noticed she was also looking on her phone. Lexa looked like she was frowning.

“I’m sorry Clarke. My older sister Anya is at the police station. Apparently some guy grabbed her ass and she shattered his nose and broke a few of his fingers. I’m sorry but I need to go pick her up.” Lexa said as she shut off the machine.

Lexa hopped off the treadmill and Clarke said, “Serves the guy right. Hope she’s ok.”

“Oh Anya can handle herself. Growing up in foster care ensures that. Anyways, I hope to see you again Clarke and feel free to watch me leave.” Lexa said as she gave Clarke one last smile and then walked toward the door.

Clarke waved goodbye and then took a moment to process. If Anya was Lexa’s sister and Anya grew up in foster care did that mean Lexa grew up in foster care? Clarke wasn’t allowed much time to process because her phone lit up again.

 

 

OCTAVIA **:    Why did the TTH leave? Did u already screw it up Clarke?**

RAVEN:         **Why aren’t u running after her Griffin?**

BELLAMY **:    U have to run after the girl Clarke, it’s like an unwritten rule**

CLARKE:       **She had to go the police station**

JASPER **:        What??????**

RAVEN:         **Holy Shit. That’s a plot twist**

BELLAMY **:    I think that makes her even hotter**

CLARKE:      **she just had to pick up her sister**

OCTAVIA **:    So her sister’s a felon?**

CLARKE:       **no her sister beat up some guy who attempted to sexually assault her**

RAVEN:       **She’s definitely hotter now**

OCTAVIA:   **we better keep Jasper and Bell away from her sister**

CLARKE:       **why are we still texting? Raven and O ur in the same room as me!**

Clarke locked her phone again and got off the treadmill. She walked over to Octavia and Lincoln with Raven following behind her.

She glared at her friends and said, “Sometimes I really hate you guys.”

The group eventually left the gym after a period of teasing Clarke. Octavia and Clarke headed to back to their apartment and picked up some food on the way back. Octavia tried to talk Clarke into salads but Clarke insisted on a pizza. Clarke did some homework than went to bed wondering what the following day would bring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> apparently people liked the group txts from the earlier chapter so I put some more of those in, hope they work ok
> 
> And seriously thanks to everyone who leaves Kudos/leaves comments-they make my day!


	4. Trust, Arm wrestling, and Beyonce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa takes Clarke to the grounder cafe and Clarke doesn't play by the rules.

The following morning Clarke was disappointed about not seeing Lexa on the bus. She wondered what happened in regards to Lexa’s sister. She hoped everything was ok. Luckily the day seemed to pass rather quickly. As usual her friends somehow managed to have a conversation about something idiotic and Clarke gladly allowed them to distract her from her anticipation for the bus ride home. This particular idiotic conversation was started by Jasper being whiny.

JASPER:         **Am I the only one who thinks Monty cheats at trivia crack**

JASPER:         **he’s beat me like four times**

RAVEN:         **Jasper = dumb :     Monty = smart**

Octavia:       **it’s the same idea as natural selection**

JASPER:        **He knew what Beyoncé’s astrological was!!**

JASPER:         **HE HAD TO BE CHEATING!!!**

Bellamy:       **he probably just guessed…**

RAVEN:         **yeah I actually agree with bell, he guessed**

MONTY:       **Beyoncé Giselle Knowles-Carter: born 09-04-1981 sign: Virgo**

BELLAMY **:     Wtf man?**

JASPER:         **why do you know this???**

RAVEN **:         I’m impressed but how?**

OCTAVIA:     **why?**

MONTY:        **Beyoncé is queen**

MONTY:       **That’s why**

CLARKE **:        And you are a king Monty! AND YOU ARE A KING!**

CLARKE **:        told ya’ll Monty was my favorite**

OCTAVIA:       **You and I need to hang out more Monty**

CLARKE:        **You can’t have him Octavia! He’s mine!!**

BELLAMY:       **still processing……**

RAVEN:           **stop being such a gender-normative ass Bell and let the man love Beyoncé**

JASPER:         **I love her surfboard song**

OCTAVIA:     **why are you such a creep Jasper?**

 

So Clarke’s day was basically a mixture of classes and the discussion about Monty and his Beyoncé love. A love which Clarke found perfectly understandable. Clarke finished her last class then headed to the bus stop. It was a later bus than she normally took so she was surprised when she saw Lexa sitting in one of the seats. Lexa looked up and met Clarke’s eyes. As usual her mask of impenetrability dissolved when Clarke smiled at her and Lexa smiled back. Clarke walked over and sat down next to her.

“So I understand why you took the bus today…..” Lexa started.

“Oh and why is that?” Clarke responded.

“You must be tired…” Lexa said.

“Hmm?”

“You’ve been running through my mind all day.” Lexa responded with a cheesy smile.

Clarke chuckled and said, “I admit I wasn’t expecting that one. I thought you’d have given up by now.”

“I’d never give up on you Clarke. Not unless you asked me too.” Lexa responded. Clarke felt her heart clench tight.

“I can’t figure out if that was line or not….” Clarke said.

“It wasn’t.” Lexa said seriously. Then Lexa glanced out the window and then turned back out to Clarke and said, “Do you have any plans tonight Clarke?”

“Not really. Just Homework. Why?” Clarke responded. She felt anticipation flood her and she hoped she knew where this was going.

“Do you trust me Clarke?” Lexa asked as she looked back out the window to gage their location.

“Ummm…well…” Clarke started.

“Yes or no. I won’t be offended either way.” Lexa said quickly. Clarke looked up at Lexa as she felt the bus come to a stop.

“Yes.” Clarke responded as her blue eyes gazed into Lexa’s green ones.

“Good. Follow me.” Lexa said as she jumped from her seat. Lexa took Clarke’s hand and they exited the bus at the tail end of a small group of people. Lexa tried to release Clarke’s hand as they started walking down the side walk but Clarke didn’t let her. Clarke just intertwined their fingers and Lexa gave her hand a light squeeze.

“So where are we going.” Clarke asked as they walked through a part of downtown she didn’t recognize.

“I’m taking you to dinner.” Lexa replied.

“Oh and what will I be eating……..” Clarke replied. When she saw Lexa’s raised eyebrow she felt her face go read and she continued, “I mean what will you be eating….wait no…….what are we eating together……...shit…….ok ok I mean where are we eating.”

Lexa smiled but had mercy on her. Lexa responded, “I cute little restaurant that only locals know about. It’s called Grounder Café. Few blocks away. You’ll like it. I promise.”

“Ok sounds great. Just let me text my roommate and tell her I won’t be home for dinner.” Clarke responded.

“Ok. If you give me a second I’m actually gonna call my sister and tell her I won’t be home either” Lexa said. Lexa walked a few feet away and made her call while Clarke texted Octavia.

CLARKE: **Hey O, I’m with Lexa and won’t be home for dinner. feel free to eat all the kale chips while I’m gone**

Clarke made sure to not send that over the group message. Unfortunately she didn’t take Octavia into account. Octavia soon made sure the whole group knew.

 

OCTAVIA:    **RED ALERT: Clarke is eating dinner with the TTH**

OCTAVIA:    **I repeat: Clarke is eating dinner with the TTH**

RAVEN:        **Damn Clarke works fast**

BELLAMY:    **nice game princess**

JASPER:         **Where are you eating?**

CLARKE:       **you can’t come Jasper**

JASPER **:** **:(**

OCTAVIA:     **since ur out with ur lady friend tonight, I can invite Lincoln over tonight right?**

CLARKE **:      NO!!!! WE ARE JUST EATING! I WILL ME HOME! I am not going through another Lincoln/Octavia sleep over.**

CLARKE:       **#scarredforlife**

RAVEN **:        I agree w/ Clarke. I left O and Linc alone in a car one time and when I got back the windows were all fogged up  
**

BELLAMY:     **that’s my little sister guys…..**

CLARKE:       **just be happy u don’t live with her Bell**

OCTAVIA:     **don’t hate me cause ur jealous**               

RAVEN:         **If Clarke’s and TTH’s dinner goes well I’d probably be more jealous of Clarke and whatever it is she’s eating**

CLARKE **:        sometimes I really think I hate you Raven**

RAVEN **:         ;)**

 

Clarke decided she was done with the groups texts for the moment and I looked over and saw Lexa was done with her phone call. Clarke walked over to her, grabbed her hand, and then they started walking the final few blocks.

They soon arrived at a cute little hole-in-the-wall café and Clarke smiled as Lexa opened the door for her. Walking in Clarke saw a big man with beard manning th cash register. His name tag read “Gustus” and he seemed to give as sort of half smile/half nod to Lexa as they entered. Lexa led Clarke to the back of the cage where they sat down in opposite sides of a booth.

“This place look very quint.” Clarke said.

“You’ll like it. I promise. The manager/cook is Gustus and he helped raise me and my foster sisters and me.” Lexa replied.

“Tell me about your sisters” Clarke asked earnestly. Lexa swallowed and for a moment it looked like she would refuse. But Clarke gave her a small smile of encouragement so she consented.

“Well it was me, Anya, Skye and Tris, growing up. Tris was the youngest and she died young. Anya, Skye, and me all took it hard. Anya was the oldest so she felt guilty about not protecting Tris and she became very protective of Skye and me. Unfortunately Skye couldn’t really take the pain. She ran away. Lived in a van for a while, But last I heard from her she told me she had a quote “super-secret agent job” and couldn’t tell me about it. She also kept rambling about some girl named Simmons. Anyways Anya took losing Skye hard too. So she’s pretty protective of me. As is Gustus.” Lexa said. Clarke reached her hand across the table and squeezed Lexa’s hand as she finished talking.

“I’m so sorry Lexa.” Clarke said.

“Don’t apologize Clarke. Reality is harsh but it’s the world we live in.” Lexa said.

Wanting to change the mood Clarke said, “So you’re the big bad dangerous cliche foster kid my parents warned me about. The one who hates authority and tries to corrupt poor innocent girls like me?” Clarke asked with a flirty smile.

“Oh, I’m bad Clarke. Mad, bad, and dangerous to know” Lexa replied with a predatory grin.

“Ok then how about a wager? I already know we are going to fight over the check so if I win than I pay for dinner and if you win I let you pay for dinner.” Clarke challenged.

“I should be the one to pay for dinner Clarke.” Lexa said.

“Well if you beat me than you will.” Clarke said.

“Whats the challenge?” Lexa asked.

“An arm wrestling match.” Clarke replied with a grin.

“Seriously Clarke? You sure you want to do that. Not to be that person...... but did you see me at the gym the other day?” Lexa said.

“If you’re so confident you’ll win than why argue?” Clarke retorted.

“Fine. Lets do this.” Lexa said as she started clearing the table.

Clarke ginned at her and smiled as they put their elbows on the table and grasped hands. Lexa hand was warm and Clarke could feel the strength in her grip.

“Still a chance to back out, Clarke.” Lexa said over their intertwined hands.”

“Not a chance Lexa.” Clarke responded before saying, “On three.”

“One”

“Two”

“Three!”

For a moment Clarke felt Lexa push against her hand. But Clarke hadn’t been planning on playing by the rules.

As soon as she said three Clarke raised herself out of her seat, leaned over the table, and kissed Lexa squarely on the lips.

Clarke felt Lexa’s arm easily give way as Clarke pressed her lips to Lexa’s. Clarke slammed Lexa’s hand on the table, gently bit Lexa’s lower lip, than moved away and sat back in her seat. A look of triumph on her face. Lexa just looked back at her with a expression of shock.

“That’s….that’s cheating Clarke.” Lexa said when she recovered herself.

“I never spelled out the rules. Its not cheating.” Clarke smirked back.

Lexa was about to reply when they heard a bell ding which meant someone was entering the café. Clarke looked over and saw beautiful young women with an angler face and high cheek bones. She looked angry and she stood with her arms crossed, glaring toward Clarke and Lexa.

Clarke heard Lexa mutter, “Oh shit.”

Lexa looked at Clarke and said quickly, “So that’s Anya. I’m really sorry but can you wait here for a moment? I’ll be right back. I’m so sorry.” When Clarke gave her a brief smile saying it was ok. Lexa gave Clarke a quick kiss on the cheek before exiting the booth and walking toward her sister. Lexa grabbed Anya’s arm and pulled her into through a doorway and into a back room where Clarke couldn’t see them.

Clarke took out her phone and txted Octavia. Unfortunately she once again did it on the group txt.

CLARKE **:     I just kissed Lexa! But I think her very protective older sister saw me and she looks like she wants to murder me!**

CLARKE:     **Damn. Is this the group text again?**

RAVEN:      **Oh Griffin I love your inability to understand technology**

RAVEN:       **AND HOLY SHIT!! GO CLARKE!!!**

OCTAVIA:   **what do you mean she wants to murder you?**

CLARKE:     **She just had this look in her eye**

JASPER:       **is this the one who beat up that guy**

CLARKE:      **yes**

BELLAMY:    **I’d protect you Clarke**

OCTAVIA:     **She’s probably be able to take you bell. I mean one swift kick between the legs and…**

OCTAVIA:     **…….down goes Bellamy**

CLARKE:       **I’m serious guys!**

RAVEN:         **I’d protect u Clarke!**

JASPER:         **Ur like 5ft tall, Raven**

RAVEN:         **still got bigger balls than you jasper**

Octavia:         **And Raven would probably just pull some Orphan Black shit and blind her with a pencil**

CLARKE:         **NOT COOL OCTAVIA!**                                                            

MONTY:         **Don’t hate on Rachel please**

 

Clarke looked up as she heard some footsteps. Lexa and Anya were walking toward her. Neither looked happy.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to those who don't get the Skimmons or Orphan Black references. But I'm mostly sorry because you haven't see those shows yet.  
> And I can't take credit for the arm wrestling/kiss scene. I think I read about a similar situation in a book somewhere. Also sorry of you don't like the Beyonce stuff it might of sounded better in my head........
> 
> And please comment if you have anything to say (good or bad) or any suggestions. New ideas are always great.
> 
> and sorry if the editing sucks. I usually look over it a little more but I got called into work. I'll try to look at it again when I get back.....


	5. The unfortuante incident with the group texts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anya kind of pisses Clarke off. There is also an unfortunate incident involving the group texts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so there's a few Carmilla references/spoilers in this so proceed at your own risk

 

Clarke’s jaw clenched as Anya and Lexa approached her. Anya wordlessly slide into the both across from Clarke and Lexa sat down next to Clarke. Clarke felt Lexa gently take her hand and hold it under the table. Clarke squeezed Lexa’s hand and looked at Anya. Anya sat up straight and glared a Clarke.

“Hella Anya its nice to meet you.” Clarke said. Anya didn’t answer Clarke.

Instead Anya turned to Lexa and said, “Clarke’s drink needs a refill Lexa.”

“I’ll let a waiter get it.” Lexa said curtly.

“Don’t be rude Lexa. Get it for her.” Anya said. Her eyes on Clarke but her voice addressing Lexa.

“I’m fine. I don’t need…..” Clarke started.

“Now Lexa.” Anya said.

“I’m staying right here.” Lexa stated.

“She doesn’t need your protection. If she did, she doesn’t deserve you.” Anya said. Clarke narrowed her eyes at the comment.

“I’m staying.” Lexa said.

“No Lexa go. Take your time. It will give me and Anya time for some girl talk.” Clarke said.

Clarke looked over at Lexa who seemed to have an internal battle. Her eyes kept flickering back and forth between Anya and Clarke. Lexa opened her mouth to say something but then shut it. She met Clarke’s eyes and Clarke nodded to tell her that she would be fine staying alone with Anya. Lexa glared at Anya for a moment and then rose and gave Clarke a quick kiss on the cheek.

Lexa murmured, “I’ll be right back Clarke” as walked toward the kitchen.

Anya wasted no time and said, “I don’t know you Clarke and I don’t know your intentions toward my sister. But after Lexa and Costia broke up, Lexa was devastated and heartbroken. She told me “love is weakness” and if you do anything that proves that to her, I will not be merciful.” Clarke mentally digested the information on Costia but didn’t let her concentration fade.

Clarke didn’t break eye contact and responded, “I don’t want to hurt her Anya. I want her happy. We want the same thing.”

“There is no “we.” I may believe your intentions toward Lexa are pure but if you harm her in any way I will seek retribution. Blood must have blood.”

“I thought you didn’t know my intentions.” Clarke responded with a little snark in her voice.

Anya frowned and responded, “Mockery isn’t the product of a strong mind Clarke.”

“Don’t worry Clarke she loves pulling out that line. I’ve been hearing the “mockery is not of a strong mind” crap since I was little. I catch myself saying it sometimes. But it usually just means you out-sassed her and she doesn’t want to admit defeat.”

Clarke looked over toward the voice and realized Lexa had returned and caught the last bit of their conversation. Lexa sat Clarke’s refilled glass back on the table and smiled at Clarke.

“I am done here. Lexa come to the kitchen with me and you can retrieve both of your orders. Plus we can have a word in private.” Anya said.

“Ok fine. I’ll be right back Clarke and I’ll promise I spend the rest of the night trying to make this up to you. I’m really sorry for my over-protective sister.” Lexa said as Anya got out of the booth. Anya shot Clarke one last threatening glare and Clarke glared back.

As Lexa turned to walk away Clarke jumped out of the booth and said, “Hold on a second Lexa.” Clarke then sauntered over to Lexa, wrapped her arms around Lexa’s neck, and kissed her. At first Clarke just wanted to piss Anya off and originally meant to just kiss Lexa briefly. But Clarke forgot her motivations for the kiss as Lexa melted into it. For a moment Clarke forgot about the restaurant, Clarke forgot about Anya, and Clarke could only focus on Lexa’s lips.

Lexa pulled away after a moment, gave Clarke a quizzical look, and said, “I don’t know what brought that on but I guess I can’t complain.” Clarke looked past Lexa and saw a pissed looking Anya glaring at her. Anya’s arms were crossed and Clarke could see her fists were clenched.

“I’ll be right back Clarke.” Lexa said as she turned to walk to the kitchen. Anya turned to follow her after giving Clarke one last death stare. Clarke returned to booth and pulled out her phone. A row texts greeted her and Clarke was happy to find her friends were worried about her safety. Well somewhat worried.

 

OCTAVIA:       **Ok Rachel’s a pro-clone bitch guys…why defend her?**

MONTY:         **she’s misunderstood….**

RAVEN:           **WE ARE NOT GETTING INTO ANOTHER ORPHAN BLACK DEBATE!**

RAVEN:           **Because we already established that I’m Cosima so there’s nothing else to discuss**

BELLAMY:       **Clarke have you been murdered yet?**

MONTY:         **Clarke?**

RAVEN:           **please confirm ur still alive Griffin**

JASPER **:          Oh shit guys we better send out the caviar dogs**

BELLAMY:       **What the hell is a caviar dog?**

OCTAVIA:       **He meant CADAVER dogs Bell**

RAVEN **:           O you gotta be careful with a big word like “cadaver” around Bellamy**

RAVEN:           **you know frat boys like Bell have very limited reading comprehension skills**

RAVEN **:           you might scare him**

OCTAVIA:       **Oh right sorry**

OCTAVIA **:       Cadaver: dead body**

OCTAVIA:       **Cadaver dog: dog who finds dead bodies**

RAVEN:           **you ok Bell? Need a little time to think?**

BALLAMY:       **cadaver dogs as in the police will need cadaver dogs to find your bodies**

RAVEN:           **and the claws come out, and the claws come out**

Clarke rolled her eyes as she finished reading the texts. She then looked up from her phone to find Lexa walking toward her with their meals in her hands.

“I’m so sorry Clarke. Anya is really protective and ……” Lexa started as she sat their food down.

“No Lexa it fine. I can tell she’s a great older sister. But I should apologize to you. I originally kissed you just to piss her off. Which isn’t right. I should kiss you because I want to kiss you and not for any other reason.” Clarke said.

Lexa smiled and responded, “You know I think both times you kissed me today it was for something else. One was so you could cheat and win the arm wrestling match and the other was so you could piss off my sister. I’m starting to wonder if you wanted to kiss me at all.” Lexa finished and gave Clarke a flirty smile.

“You could always kiss me and see how I respond…..” Clarke retorted with a grin.

“I’ll keep that in mind Clarke. I’ll keep that in mind.” Lexa responded.

Both girls than settled into a comfortable silence and began eating their meals. Clarke was happy to learn that Lexa was a girl happy and content with silence. She was happy Lexa didn't find silence awkward.

While she ate Clarke checked her phone again.

 

BELLAMY:    **maybe you guys should make fun of Jasper because he spelled cadaver as caviar**

RAVEN:        **valid point**

RAVEN:        **what do you think O? should we pick on Jasper**

OCTAVIA:     **but Jasper’s such a easy target……**

RAVEN:     **….. true, its not even really fair**

JASPER:         **I meant CADAVER but spell check changed it!**

MONTY **:      guys…where’s Clarke?**

RAVEN **:        Oh Shit. You better be alive Griffin**

RAVEN:        **and you guys wanta meet up at O and Griffin’s apartment to organize a search and rescue for Griffin / gossip about Griffin and the TTH?**

JASPER:        **Monty and I are game**

OCTAVIA:     **thanks for inviting urself over Raven**

OCTAVIA:     **I’m ok with it but Lincoln’s coming**

RAVEN **:        I love Linc but you and he are not allowed to be alone in the same room together**

OCTAVIA:   **spoil sport**

Bellamy:       **once again that’s my little sister guys**

Clarke:         **you don’t have to live w/ her Bell**

Octavia:       **hey! I’m not that bad of a roomate!**

Clarke:         **tbh I’d much rather prefer a roommate who happened to be of the undead, fetched mythical swords from the ocean depths, and had the power to turn into a giant black cat**

Bellamy:      **is that a lesbian reference?**

Bellamy:      **I feel like that’s a lesbian reference…..**

Jasper:        **why do all the lesbian references always go over my head?**

Raven:         **most things go over your head Jasper**

MONTY **:      I’m so happy your alive Clarke!**

CLARKE:       **thank you for noticing Monty**

Clarke:        **you are my only true friend**

OCTAVIA:    **I’m glad you’re alive Clarke but I still don’t get the reference**

Clarke:        **it’s a reference to an awesome web series about a hot monster-fighting panther/vampire who wears mostly leather**

 

“You know Clarke for all the time you spend looking at your phone, we still have one problem……..” Lexa said. Clarke looked up from her phone and saw a grin on Lexa’s face.

“Oh?” Clarke asked with a raised eyebrow

“You don’t have my number.” Lexa said

“Oh well why don’t we remedy that shall we? Go ahead and put your number in.” Clarke said as she unlocked her phone and handed it to Lexa. Lexa took the phone and then started inserting her information. After a moment Lexa  stopped typing.

“Um Clarke………” Lexa said.

“Yeah?”

“Um……. someone named Octavia texted you saying that……. she’s sorry she’s not ‘a sexy monster-fighting panther/vampire ……. but that you should love her anyway…………oh she added that she can wear more leather if you want her too.” Clarke felt her stomach drop as she remembered her last text to her friends.

“You probably shouldn’t ask…….” Clarke started. Lexa interrupted her as a new txt came in.

“Oh hold on….. some one named Raven said…….. that while she is usually a liberal she’s not sure she condones vampirism………….but she supports you Griffin…….and she supports whatever kinky stuff you’re into………” Lexa said as she read the incoming texts.

Clarke raised up from the table and tried to grab the phone from Lexa. But Lexa kept it out of her grasp.

“Ok now someone named Bellamy……… says that speaking of mythical creatures…….he……he remembers a 9 year old Clarke who made a comic book about a……..a…….crime fighting unicorn that saved the world.” Lexa was barely able to finish the last few words because she couldn’t control her laughter.

This time Clarke launched herself out of her seat and practically crawled across the table to get the phone back from Lexa. She snatched the phone away from Lexa and sat back down in her seat. Clarke felt her cheeks go red and she really wished that the floor would open up and swallow her. Clarke looked down at her phone in a desperate hope that somehow Lexa had misread something or made something up. Unfortunately it looked like Lexa’s account of the group texts was entirely accurate and truthful.

OCTAVIA:     **sorry I’m not a sexy monster-fighting panther/vampire but you should love me anyway**

OCTAVIA:     **and I can wear more leather if you want**

RAVEN:        **I’m usually a liberal Griffin but it sounds like ur condoning vampirism and I’m not sure how I feel about that**

RAVEN:       **but I do support u Griffin and I support whatever kinky stuff ur into**

BELLAMY:     **speaking of mythical creatures....…..**

BELLAMY:    **……I remember a 9 yr old Clarke who made a comic book about a crime-fighting unicorn who saved the world**

BELLAMY: **it was honestly awe-inspiring…**

Clarke felt her face go get even redder as she realized the conversation Lexa had accidentally witnessed. Clarke couldn’t imagine what those texts messages looked like without any context.

“So care to explain the crime fighting unicorn thing Clarke?” Lexa asked after she controlled herself.

“Ummmm…..Ok I was like 9 years old. I was obsessed with horses. I was obsessed with super heroes. And unicorns are like the superheroes of horses.” Clarke muttered in her defense.

Lexa let out another small laugh but responded, “Flawless logic Clarke. Flawless logic.” Lexa then continued, “And I don’t think I’m even going to ask about the vampirism, the leather, and the kinky thing.”

“It’s probably best that you don’t” Clarke agreed with a grimace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is probably the chapter where you guys realized that I'm actually really lame and have a terrible sense of humor......
> 
> I'm really sorry about all the unfortunate caviar, cadaver, vampire, leather, and unicorn jokes...........but I already wrote it and I'm too stubborn to change it now 
> 
> also, I am not sorry about the frat jokes


	6. Unicorns vs Dragons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke shares more of her life with Lexa. Clarke also learns something about Lexa's past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, guys at this point I'm just assuming all of ya'll are huge nerds like me so there may or may not be a lot of references to really nerdy stuff in this chapter........also not all of the references have to do with gay tv shows......but they are nerdy

 

 

 

Lexa must have noticed Clarke’s discomfort and embarrassment and she took pity on her.

“So Clarke, what about you? Have any protective siblings I should be afraid off?” Lexa asked.

Clarke flashed Lexa a grateful smile and then responded, “Nope, it’s just me and my parents. But I consider the Blake siblings, Octavia and Bellamy, who you met through text, to be part of my family. I’ve known them my whole life.”

“Should I be worried about them?” Lexa asked.

“Well Bellamy might puff his chest and at the most make some veiled threat but I’d be more worried about Octavia. She seems like a stereotypical naïve pretty white girl but she will cut you. Bellamy might bark but Octavia will bite.” Clarke responded.

“Ok I will keep that in mind. What about the Raven girl? I met her through the text massages as well.” Lexa said.

“Raven and I met my freshman year. I was dating a boy. Raven was dating a boy. It turns out it was the same boy. Fuckboy Finn. Anyways Raven I found out about each other and then we kind of became friends through mutual heartbreak. Now I don’t give a shit about fuckboy Finn and I consider Raven one of my closest friends.” Clarke replied.

“What about your parents? Do they approve of you being an art major in our capitalist society?” Lexa asked.

“Well my mom’s a doctor and my dad’s a scientist. My dad was fine with the art major. He just wants me to be happy. But my mom was really disappointed with me being an art major. She wanted me to major in biology and go to med school. But I just couldn’t do it.” Clarke replied.

“Oh so I may be the cliché foster kid but you are the cliché art punk rebelling against your parents.” Lexa said with a grin.

“Maybe I’m rebelling against a capitalist and hierarchical culture.” Clarke responded.

“Ummm. Clarke Griffin, leader of the rebellion against capitalism. I’m swooning.” Lexa replied with a playful grin.

Clarke grinned back at her and met Lexa’s eyes. In this light they looked bright green and Clarke felt mesmerized. For a moment both girls just looked at each other. Drinking the other in. Lexa was the first to break the gaze.

“Um, I’m going to go talk to Gustus and borrow his car so I can drive you home. I’ll be right back.” Lexa said before she rose and took their empty plates to the kitchen.

Clarke took a moment to compose herself. She had been feeling vaguely turned on with all the eye contact and talk of rebellion but now she needed to compose herself. She glanced down at her phone and texted her friends.

 

CLARKE:      **So I’ll be back home soon guys. Lexa’s going to drive me home**

MONTY:      **So how did the date go?**

CLARKE:       **despite many interruptions and awkward moments I had a wonderful time**

CLARKE:      **Lexa’s eyes are amazing**

RAVEN:         ***pukes***

OCTAVIA **:    what happened with the older sister Anya and the fear of murder?**

CLARKE **:       I wasn’t murdered but I feel like I was threatened**

CLARKE:       **the words blood and retribution were mentioned**

BALLAMY:     **did you stand your ground and threaten her back?**

RAVEN:         **even if Clarke threatened her back it’s not like Anya would take it seriously**

RAVEN:         **I mean with Clarke’s bright blue eyes, blond hair, and angel like face…..**

RAVEN:         **……she’s not exactly threatening**

JASPER:         **Clarke is basically the jiggly puff of people**

CLARKE **:        I AM NOT A JIGGLY PUFF!!**

CLARKE:         **I’M A FUCKING CHARZARD!**

CLARKE: **and u’d be a little diglitt, jasper**

RAVEN:           **Bellamy’s an onix** …..

RAVEN:          **……..strong but dumb**

MONTY **:          guys lets not insult each other using Pokémon**

RAVEN:           **and that’s why Monty is hufflepuff**

RAVEN:           **also……**

RAVEN **:          RAVENclaw Bitches!!**

JASPER:          **nah Raven ur a Sytherin**

RAVEN:           **“its our choices that show us who we truly are”……**

RAVEN **:            …… I choose Ravenclaw**

RAVEN:           **#COME AT ME BRO!!!!!!!**

 

Clarke looked up to see Lexa was walking back over. Lexa walked over to her and said, “I’ve got Gustus’s car and I’m going drive you home if you’re ok with it.”

“Yeah, that’s fine. Let’s go.” Clarke said as she stood up from the booth. Clarke then said, “But first I’m going to go pay Gustus for the food.” Clarke then turned and walked over to the counter.

“Clarke you don’t have to……” Lexa started.

“No Lexa, you lost the bet remember. So I pay.” Clarke said.

“But Clarke…..”

Lexa was interrupted again as Gustus emerged from the kitchen and said, “What can I do for you young lady.”

“Hello sir, I just need to pay for mine and Lexa’s meals.” Clarke said. Gustus’s eyes traveled from Clarke to Lexa and a small smile appeared on his face.

“No need to pay. Lexa and her friends eat for free. Plus I know you met Anya and I assume that wasn’t a fun experience.” Gustus said.

“I’d really feel better if I paid for the food……” Clarke said.

“I won’t hear of it. If you’re the blond haired blue eyed girl who Lexa has been talking about for months than I owe you for making Lexa smile.” Gustus said. Clarke saw Lexa’s eyes go wide and her face turn red.

Clarke turned to Lexa and smirked saying, “Months……really?”

Lexa’s face flushed even more but she replied, “At least I didn’t write a comic book about a super hero unicorn.”

Now Clarke’s face went red and she turned back to Gustus saying, “I was 9! It was phase!!!”

“Now you may have liked unicorns but young Lexa here had a thing for dragons. She wanted to be dragon rider when she grew up. You would have thought she was a tiny Daenerys Targaryen with all her talk of dragons and asking where her dragons were. I remember one time…..” Gustus said.

Lexa turned red and started saying, “Gustus, I don’t think………” She was interrupted.

“For Lexa’s 8th birthday, Lexa’s mischievous older sister Skye got Lexa a ceramic egg and told her it was a dragon egg. Skye told her that if she loved it enough than it would hatch. For about a month Lexa would talk to the egg, sleep with the egg, and sing it songs. Of course when it never hatched I had to deal with tears. And believe me there was a lot of tears.” Gustus said as he reminisced about the past.

Lexa scowled and took Clarke’s arm and said, “Gustus has betrayed me.”

Lexa than practically dragged a laughing Clarke out of the restaurant. Soon Lexa had dragged Clarke to a parking lot out back and led her to the car. Lexa opened the passenger door for Clarke and Clarke climbed in between bouts of giggles.

Lexa climbed in the driver’s side and said, “I will never mention your unicorn thing if you never mention my experience with dragon eggs.”

“Whatever you say, dragon rider.” Clarke responded with a snort. Clarke glanced at Lexa who had an exasperated look in her face. Clarke continued, “Ok I promise not to tell anyone if you don’t tell anyone.”

“Agreed.” Lexa said.

Clarke gave Lexa some easy instructions to her apartment complex and said, “Did I ever actually get your number? I know you were gonna put it in but then the texting incident happened.”

Lexa chuckled lightly and replied, “I don’t think I put it in. I got a little distracted.”

“Ok well if you tell me your number I’ll put it in.” Clarke responded. She opened her phone to insert the new contact but was greeted with texts and quickly read them.

JASPER:        **Raven is a Slythern guys!**

OCTAVIA:    **Raven’s house is ravenclaw**

RAVEN:       **and Jaspers’ is house asshole**

BELLAMY:     **why can’t we go a week without mentioning Harry Potter**

RAVEN:        **and Bellamy’s house is house dumbass**

Bellamy:      **just because I focus my energy on girls, drinking, and having fun rather than HP doesn’t mean you have to be so mean Raven**

RAVEN:         **Bellamy Blake –the bro-est bro to ever bro**

BELLAMY:     **Raven Rayes- the sassiest sass to ever sass**

OCTAVIA:    **that’s not really an insult Bell……**

RAVEN:        **Octavia is right**

RAVEN:        **I’m honestly kind of flattered**

Clarke finished reading them and then asked Lexa what her number was. Lexa responded and Clarke put it in her phone.

“So Clarke I was wondering if we could do like a friend date. Like you bring your friends and I bring my sister and maybe a few friends and we just have some fun and get to know each other.” Lexa asked as she turned the corner in to Clarke’s apartment complex.

“I think that’s a great idea. What did you have in mind?” Clarke asked.

“Do you know what the Fun Palace is?” Lexa asked.

“You mean that place that has like an arcade, skeeball, air hockey, a ball-pit, and laser tag? Where you can like play games and get tickets to earn prizes? Don’t they do a lot of kid’s birthday parties there?” Clarke responded as Lexa pulled into a parking spot. Lexa jumped out of the passenger seat and ran around the other side of the car.

As she opened Clarke’s door she said, “Well yeah. They do a college night on Thursdays where they serve beer and stuff. What if we all went there and played some games, played Laser tag, and just drank some beer and ate some pizza?”

Clarke smiled at her and said, “I think that’s a great idea. I’ll ask everyone when I get inside and I’ll let you know, ok?”

“Ok, cool.” Lexa responded.

Now Clarke was out of the car and facing Lexa. Their eyes met and each girl was a little flustered because it was the end of the night and neither really knew what the other expected. Lexa was the first to break the silence.

“Well, umm….thank you for trusting me and letting me take you to dinner. I really had a wonderful time.” Lexa said a little sheepishly.

Clarke started to respond, “Me too Lexa. I…….”   Clarke voice trailed off as Lexa stepped closer. Lexa eyes were on Clarke’s lips and she almost unperceivably swallowed. Lexa slowly closed the distance between them, allowing Clarke time to pull away. But Clarke met her half way.

The kiss was soft and slow. It was a kiss that showed the promise of what was to come. Lexa’s arm came up and cradled Clarke’s neck and Clarke’s arms went around Lexa’s back. Their lips moved slowly but they each could feel the passion that burned beneath.

Lexa was the one to break the kiss and she said, “Until next time Clarke Griffin, light of my life.”

Clarke smiled as she heard the line and remembered their first conversation. She gave Lexa a small peck on the lips and then said, “Goodbye Lexa. Have a good night.”

Lexa turned and walked to her car and Clarke watched as she drove away. Clarke stood there for a moment and just reveled in the exquisite happiness that flooded her.

Clarke slowly turned and walked up the stairs to her apartment. She pulled her phone out as she walked.

 

OCTAVIA:     **when will you be home Clarke?**

RAVEN:       **we are all at ur apartment Griffin. U better be here soon.**

JASPER:       **everyone’s waiting Clarke, except Bellamy, he couldn’t make it. Oh and Linc will be here soon**

MONTY **:      U better hurry up Clarke, Raven and Octavia are looking out the window waiting for you to arrive**

RAVEN:       **oh I think I see you and the TTH, Clarke**

RAVEN:         **Yeah its definitely the TTH**

RAVEN:         **I’d recognize that fine ass anywhere**

RAVEN:       **OMG guys, Clarke and the TTH are kissing!**

JASPER:       **way to go Clarke!**

BELLAMY:   **nice work princess**

OCTAVIA:   **relax guys it’s not even super graphic**

OCTAVIA:     **It was like slow and kinda boring**

RAVEN:       **well not everyone likes to make out in public Octavia**

OCTAVIA:    **why are ya’ll so jealous of me and Lincoln?**

OCTAVIA:     **just because we have a healthy sex life?**

BELLAMY:     **Octavia please……**

BELLAMY:     **…….that makes me uncomfortable…**

OCTAVIA:   **LINCOLN IS A KING IN THE STREETS AND A BEAST IN THE SHEETS!**

BELLAMY:   **delete that**

BELLAMY:   **delete that right now**

 

Clarke smiled and then used her key to unlock her door. She was greeted with the smiling faces of all her friends. They teased her a bit and then they all settled down and watched Titanic together. All in all, Clarke thought it was a pretty great day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this might be the last update for awhile because I have to work a lot this weekend plus I have to write a paper.....
> 
> but thanks for reading and I hoped you enjoyed it


	7. To be friends with Raven Reyes.....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven messes with Clarke's phone. Clarke and Lexa plan the group date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys so I'm a little disappointed that no one noticed that last chapter Clarke claims shes a Charzard and little Lexa loves dragons and a Charzard is basically a dragon..........
> 
> Also this chapter is mainly just setting the stage for the group date. So there isn't a ton of plot....

Clarke woke up the next morning to find Raven had decided to spend the night and crawled into her bed. Raven was lying next to Clarke with her back toward Clarke and it looked like she was doing something on her phone.

“Since when did last night become a sleep over?” Clarke asked.

“Since I was tired and I know that you are an amazing sleep cuddlier. I usually would have stayed in Octavia’s room but I think Linc is in there.” Raven replied.

“Oh ok. Great. Hey have you seen my phone?” Clarke asked as she looked under her pillow which is usually where she puts it during the night.

“Oh……ummmm………. yeah, it’s right here.” Raven said as she rolled over and handed the phone to Clarke.

“What did you do Raven?” Clarke asked as she took the phone.

“Nothing. Couldn’t even get in.” Raven replied.

“Raven, if you did something……..” Clarke said.

“God calm down Griffin. Your phone was locked and I didn’t know the password. How the hell would I get in? And even if I did, what would I do?” Raven said.

“Ok Ok fine. But we need to get up. I have class in two hours and you need to get your ass home.” Clarke said as she got up from the bed. Raven followed her and they went into the kitchen where they saw Octavia making breakfast.

“Oh so I see I was the only one with company it my bedroom last night.” Octavia said as Clarke and Raven walked into the kitchen.

“Bite me.” Clarke responded as she went to get some coffee.

“Oh I did that last night.” Raven replied with a flirtatious wink in Clarke’s direction.

“It’s too early for you two to be acting like fools.” Clarke said.

“Foolishness doesn’t have a time frame Clarke.” Raven replied.

“Oh god! Fine. Oh by the way we are all going to the fun palace on Thursday night. They have a college night and we’re doing a group friend date thing with Lexa and her friends.”

“So we get to meet the TTH?” Octavia asked.

“You get to meet Lexa and her friends.” Clarke replied. Octavia smirked and looked like she was about to reply but Raven jumped in.

“Ok that’s sounds great Clarke. I’ll let Jasper, Monty, and Bellamy know that they are required to attend. I think it will be a fun night.” Raven said. Clarke squinted her eyes at Raven and Raven just shot her an innocent look.

“Raven…..”

“I just want to meet your crush and her friends Clarke. What could I possibly do to ruin that?” Raven said innocently before Clarke could finish her sentence. Clarke stared at Raven for another second before giving up.

“Fine. Just tell Monty, Bellamy, and Jasper we are going to meet their around 9. And I have no idea what you’re up to Raven but it’s too early for me to care. I’m going to take a shower and I’m taking my coffee with me.” Clarke replied as she grabbed her coffee mug and went into her room. Clarke had soon finished her shower and was on the bus on the way to class. She was disappointed that she didn’t see Lexa. As she walked off the bus she got a text from Raven.

RAVEN:       **Jasper, Bell, and Monty are all informed that they are required to be at Fun Palace on Thursday night.**

RAVEN:       **so you can tell the TTH that we are good to go**

CLARKE:     **texting her now**

RAVEN **:       let me know how it goes**

 

Clarke stopped Texting Raven and found the contact of Lexa Green and typed a quick massage saying “hey Lexa” then sent it without looking.

 

CLARKE:     **Hey tribal tatted hottie**

LEXA:         **Clarke?**

CLARKE:     **yeah?**

CLARKE:     **oh shit!**

CLARKE:     **tribal tatted hottie*********

CLARKE:     **shit I’m drunk. I don’t know what’s happening**

LEXA:         **you’re drunk?**

CLARKE:     **WHAT??? NO!! I’m not sorry I’m drunk!!!**

CLARKE:    **I’m not sorry*********

CLARKE:    **SHIT!! I don’t know what’s happening…..**

LEXA:        **Clarke are you ok?**

CLARKE:    **Yes!!! Just hold on for one second.**

 

 

Clarke was legit freaking out because she would type one thing into her phone and then it would send something else. Then she remembered Raven having her phone this morning. She quickly dialed Raven’s number and waited for her to answer.

“WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO RAVEN!?!” Clarke said when Raven answered her.

“Well good morning to you too Clarke. How did texting Lexa go?” Raven replied in a cheery voice.

“What did you do Raven? Why isn’t my phone working!!” Clarke said hotly.

“Oh well I might have went into your phone setting and changed it so that every time you type the word ‘Lexa’ it changes it to ‘tribal tatted hottie’ when it sends. Just a talent I picked up in tech class. Pretty cool right?” Raven replied.

“YOU DID WHAT????” Clarke said.

“Oh I also might have changed it so that every time you type ‘sorry’ it changes it to ‘drunk.’ Oh and if you type ‘drunk’ it changes it to ‘sorry’.”

“RAVEN, WHY WOULD YOU……..” Clarke yelled.

“Anyways Clarke, Tip to the wise-I know what TV shows you watch so making your phone password "SHER-locked" isn't such a great idea. Now I would love to have a more in-depth discussion of proper phone security but my class is about to start. So tell Lexa I can’t wait to meet her Thursday and I love you Griffin. Remember that.” Raven said right before she hung up.

Clarke’s mouth dropped open as she realized what her friend had did. She reread the texting conversation between her and Lexa and grimaced. Clarke picked up the phone and dialed Lexa’s number.

“Clarke, are you ok?” Lexa answered.

“Well one of my best friends happens to be an asshole but other than that I’m fine. But Lexa I’m sorry about my texts. It was my friend’s idea of a joke and…” Clarke said.

“So your friend was texting me?” Lexa asked.

“Well no. But she did……..”

“So you don’t think I’m a tribal tatted hottie?”

“Ummm well that’s beside the point…….”

“Answer the questions Clarke…….”

“Ok that’s just a nick name Raven came up with…….”

“Clarke……..”

“But I would have to say it’s rather accurate.” Clarke replied.

“If it makes you feel better Anya satirically calls you ‘princess perfect’ but I rather think that’s an accurate description too. I mean I see you more as a queen, but you are perfect.” Lexa replied quietly. Clarke felt herself smile as Lexa finished talking.

“Wow, ummm you are so good at those lines. Anyways ummmm I was trying to text you to say that my friends and I are good to go for Thursday night.” Clarke said.

“Ok good. Anya, Echo, and a maybe a few others will be coming with me. And Clarke……..”

“yes?”

“I knew those texts weren’t really you. But I still smiled when I saw your name flash up on my screen.” Lexa said softly.

“Wow, you are really great with those lines.” Clarke replied quietly.

“Only for you Clarke. Only for you.” Lexa paused a moment before continuing. “Ok I have to go to class now so you’ll have to explain your weird texts later and Clarke, I hope I see you on the bus later.”

“Me too Lexa. And I can’t wait to see you on Thursday. Bye.”

“Goodbye Clarke Griffin. Light of my life.”

Clarke smiled as she heard Lexa say the line that now seemed so familiar. Sometimes Clarke forgot that Lexa was usually rocking combat boots and all black. The edgy tattooed girl was actually a huge romantic at heart and Clarke loved that about her. When Clarke stopped day dreaming about Lexa she texted Raven over the group chat.

CLARKE:       **I am going to murder you Raven!!!**

RAVEN:         **you can try**

RAVEN:        **but I’d just rise in 3 days**

RAVEN:        **and then I’d start a new religion**

CLARKE:       **why the hell did you do that?**

OCTAVIA **:    do what?**

OCTAVIA **:     did Raven accidently send you nudes?**

CLARKE:       **WHAT? NO!!**

RAVEN:         **THAT HAPPENED 1 TIME OCTAVIA!!!!**

RAVEN:         **1 TIME!!!**

RAVEN: **it wasn’t even super explicit and it was an accident!**

CLARKE:       **No judgement or anything but how do you accidentally send someone something like that?**

RAVEN:         **U remember those months last summer when I thought I was in love with that red-head girl Olive Pendergast.....**

RAVEN:         ...... **turns out that the contact names Octavia and Olive can be hard to differentiate between when one is drunk**

BELLAMY:     **valid point**

JASPER:        **why do girls never accidentally send me nudes?**

RAVEN:        **maybe because you have the number of like 3 girls**

RAVEN:        **me, Clarke, and O**

OCTAVIA:    **and like any good friend I deleted the pictures......**

OCTAVIA: **......and Jasper and I would hope you would do the same if such a thing happened to you**

JASPER **:        what if she wasn’t drunk and it wasn’t an accident**

RAVEN:        **one step at a time there Jasper**

MONTY:       **just make sure you are respectful of her and her wishes**

CLARKE:       **Monty if you weren’t gay u’d be the perfect boyfriend**

MONTY:       **if you were a boy u’d also be the perfect boyfriend, Clarke**

RAVEN:       **I’m glad Monty’s gay cause ya’ll would be fucking nauseating as a couple**

 

The rest of the day was rather boring. Clarke did talk to Lexa on the bus because unfortunately there was a huge crowd so they couldn’t sit near each other. Clarke was pretty sure Lexa hadn’t seen her because Lexa was stuck standing by the back door while Clarke was in the very back of the bus and was hidden by a mass of bodies. By the time the crowd has dissipated Lexa had found a seat and was staring out the window. Clarke rose, walked over, and dropped into the seat next to Lexa. Lexa’s hand was sitting on her leg and Clarke gently threaded her finger’s threw Lexa’s.

Lexa jumped at the touch but when she turned and saw Clarke she smiled. Lexa opened her mouth to say something but Clarke put a finger against Lexa’s lips.

“My stop is next and I just wanted to say hello.” Clarke then pressed a small kiss to Lexa’s lips before saying, “so hello.”

“Never figured you for an exhibitionist, Clarke.” Lexa said as her eyes fluttered back open and she looked into Clarke’s eyes. .

“That was hardly a kiss, and if a girl can kiss her boyfriend on the bus than I can kiss my girlfriend.” Clarke replied.

“Girlfriend?” Lexa said as she did that thing with her eyebrow that Clarke found so damn attractive. Clarke felt her face flush at her Freudian slip. But she decided to play it off.

“Sorry Lexa but this is my stop.” Clarke said as she rose up from her seat.

“Girlfriend, Clarke?” Lexa asked again.

“Sorry got to go.” Clarke replied with a wink as she walked toward the door.

“You’re such a tease.” Lexa called after her.

“Only for you…...” Clarke called back as she stepped of the bus.

 

Thursday arrived and Clarke felt a nervous apprehension overcome her as she got deeper into the day. She wanted Lexa to like her friends but sometimes Clarke felt that might be a bit challenging. Clarke set the group a warning text.

 

CLARKE:       **You guys had better be on ur best behavior tonight**

CLARKE:       **or there will be hell to pay**

RAVEN **:        stop being such a mom Clarke**

OCTAVIA **:     yeah, who elected you group mom?**

CLARKE:       **Hey guys remember that time I had to talk a drunk Octavia out of getting a butterfly tattooed across her ass cheek?**

CLARKE:       **remember the time I had to physically stop Raven from assaulting Bellamy after she said he cheated at Mario Cart?**

CLARKE: **Because I do.**

OCTAVIA:  **it was going to be on my SHOULDER!!!**

OCTAVIA **:    not my ass....**

RAVEN:        **AND BELLAMY FUCKING CHEATED!**

RAVEN:         **NO ONE CAN STAY ALIVE ON RAINBOW ROAD THAT LONG!**

BELLAMY:     **you just suck at Mario Kart raven**

BELLAMY: **and Octavia u r not allowed to get a tattoo**

JASPER **:        Ok Clarke, me and Monty will be on our best behavior tonight  
**

JASPER:         **but we might decide to get high during Laser tag**

OCTAVIA: **I WILL FUCKING GET A TATTOO IF I WANT ONE BELLAMY!**

OCTAVIA: **If I want to get a smurf tattooed on my forehead I WILL FUCKING DO IT!!**

BELLAMY:  **please calm down octavia**

OCTAVIA: **actually I think I'd get 'Lincoln' tattooed across my ass- just because I know it would piss you off Bellamy  
**

RAVEN **:        hey Bell, you should get _"I'm a cheater at Mario Kart"_ tattooed across ur forehead. Because ur a FUCKING CHEATER!**

CLARKE:  **see guys this is the type of conversation that we need to avoid.......**

CLARKE:       **Seriously guys! Best behavior!**

RAVEN:         **fine Clarke. We all promise to be good**

JASPER:         **yeah, we will be there dressed, ready, and smiling**

JASPER:         **but not like the high type of smiling, like normal smiling**

RAVEN:         **see Clarke……dressed, ready, and normal non-high smiling**

RAVEN:         **so stop being such a mom and focus on the fact that you have a date**

 

Clarke didn’t feel super assured after that conversation but she decided not to worry about. What difference would it make? So Clarke went through all her classes and then went back to her apartment. She didn’t see Lexa but she texted her a few times to confirm plans. Clarke made sure Raven had fixed her phone before texting Lexa.

The plan was for Lexa to pick Clarke up and take her. Bellamy would drive Octavia, and Raven. While Monty and Jasper would come together. Lincoln would be slightly late and was driving on his own. Clarke tried to tell Lexa that she didn’t need to be picked up but Lexa insisted saying that she it would be rude not to pick up her date.

Lexa picked Clarke up around 8:30 and they drove to Fun Palace. On the way Clarke warned her about her friends.

“So I need you to know, and I need you to tell your friends that my friends are kinda strange. They’re weird but there are mostly harmless….well….I mean they could harm someone……but they like wouldn’t do it without a reason. And they like make weird comments but…..its just like what they do……they aren’t trying to be rude…they just like think their funny when they aren’t……and……” Clarke rambled.

“Don’t worry Clarke. I’m sure everything will be fine. I’ve told Anya to play nice and Echo will be more than a match for your friends. Plus she and Anya already know Lincoln.” Lexa said.

“I know it’s just….I’m nervous that…..something weird will happen and…….” Clarke started.

“Oh I remember reading those texts Clarke. Something weird will most likely happen. But it will be ok. It won’t change anything about us.” Lexa said as she pulled into the parking spot. Lexa quickly got out of the car and opened Clarke’s door. Clarke just smiled and gave her a quick kiss.

Lexa threaded their fingers together as they walked in the door of the establishment. Clarke spotted Raven standing in a corner looking at her phone. Clarke steered Lexa toward Raven and braced herself.

As they got close to Raven, Clarke said, “Hey Raven, where is everyone?”

Raven didn’t look up from her phone and replied, “Octavia’s in the Bathroom, Bell’s getting us drinks, and Monty and Jasper have yet to arrive.”

“Oh Ok, so Raven this is Lexa. Lexa this is my friend Raven.” Clarke said.

At that, Raven’s eyes immediately left her phone and she looked at Lexa with a grin. She smiled at Lexa and slide her phone into her pocket. Raven did an obvious slow perusal of Lexa’s body with her eyes as opened her mouth to speak and offered a hand.

Clarke watched in horror as Raven said, “Hi Lexa. I’m Raven and I’m a big fan of your ass.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And a huge thank you to everyone who has commented/ left kudos so far! It really makes my day!


	8. A Trainwreck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke meets Lexa's friends. Lexa meets Clarke's friends. Clarke wishes she had different friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys so this chapter has a lot going on. It has more movement and dialogue than any of the others chapters so I'm not sure how it worked out... ......also its kind of ridiculous......but hopefully a good type of ridiculous....
> 
> also I couldn't do the group texts because they are all together....hope that's ok.....

Clarke's eyes went wide as she heard Raven’s words. She felt Lexa’s hand tighten around hers for a moment and then relax. Raven just looked pretty satisfied with herself and continued to smile at Lexa. Clarke let go of Lexa’s hand, grabbed Raven’s arm, and pulled started pulling her away from Lexa.

As she dragged Raven away she called said to Lexa, “So that’s Raven and Raven is going to go be Raven somewhere else for a little while. I will be right back Lexa.”

Clarke dragged a now giggling Raven through a random door and then spun her around and said, “WHAT THE ACTUAL HELL RAVEN! DID YOU REALLY JUST COMPLIMENT MY DATE’S ASS?”

“God Clarke relax. You should have seen……”

“Raven you can’t just hit on my date!” Clarke said.

“Oh calm down Clarke. I only spoke the truth and….”

Clarke didn’t wait to hear the rest of Raven’s sentence. Clarke was freaking the fuck out and hoping that Lexa was waiting for her. Clarke looked up and saw a guy she knew from one of her classes walking toward them.

Clarke called out to him. “Hey, Wick!”

“Oh hey Clarke how….”

“Sorry no time. So Wick, I saw you cheat on that midterm last week so you are going to do me a favor. This is Raven and she needs to be in a time out for a little while. So I need you to make sure she doesn’t do anything stupid and she is not allowed alcohol!” Clarke said quickly as she grabbed Raven’s arm and dragged Raven toward him.

“Now hold on Griffin! You can’t just put me in time out!”

“Um…Clarke…I…”

“NO! Raven you are in a time out! And Wick, you would not like honor court so you guys are buddies for at least the next 30 minutes so I can explain everything to Lexa. And remember NO ALCOHOL FOR RAVEN!” Clarke said quickly before she started heading to toward the door.

“Clarke I’m 22. You can’t just put me in time-out! You're be ridiculous!” Raven called after her.

“THEN STOP HITTING ON MY GIRLFRIEND RAVEN!” Clarke yelled back as she went through the door.

Raven looked over at the Wick guy and saw he was wearing one of those stupid chemistry pun T-shirts that read ‘when chemists die they barium.’ Raven also noticed that he had safety goggles in one hand and a screwdriver in the other. He was also kind of cute and Raven could tell he had a bit of arrogance that she could play with. Raven decided she would let Clarke put her in time out. If only for a few minutes.

 

 

When Clarke returned to Lexa she was surprized to see Lexa wasn’t alone. Lexa was talking to a pretty but vaguely menacing looking girl. Clarke caught Lexa's eye and shot her an 'I'm sorry' smile. Lexa just smiled back.

Clarke approached them Lexa saided introductions, “So Clarke this is my friend Echo, and Echo this is Clarke.”

Echo extended a hand and said, “It’s nice to finally meet the girl that Lexie has been bragging about for the last few days.”

Clarke said, “It’s nice to meet one of Lexa friends.” Then Clarke turned to Lexa and said, “Your friends seem to have better manners than my friends so far.”

“It's fine Clarke. Raven kind of reminded me of Skye actually. It was nice.” Lexa responded with a smile.

Clarke was about to reply but a shout interrupted her. She looked over toward the entrance way to the bar and saw Bellamy and Octavia. Bellamy had some beers in his hands and Octavia looked pissed.

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DIDN’T GET ME A BEER BELLAMY!”

“You don’t need one. Its a school night and……….”

“HOLY SHIT BELLAMY! I AM 21 YEARS OLD AND I WANT A FUCKING BEER SO IM GONNA HAVE A FUCKING BEER!”

Clarke, Lexa, and Echo had all turned their heads to look in the direction of the shouting and were witnessing the argument.

Lexa looked at Clarke and said, “Would those two be the Blake siblings you told me about?”

Clarke grimaced and said, “Yeah. That would be them. Come on. I better break this up before they get thrown out or kill each other.” Clarke then walked over to Bellamy and Raven with Echo and Lexa following her.

As they approached the fighting siblings, Octavia yelled, “I’M NOT A LITTLE GIRL ANYMORE BELLAMY!! SO STOP ACTING LIKE SUCH A DICK!”

Clarke jumped in,” Ok Guys STOP IT! I swear to god you will both join Raven in time-out if you don’t stop fighting with each other!”

Bellamy and Octavia were surprised to hear Clarke’s voice and even more surprised to see Lexa and Echo.

“Oh um sorry Clarke.” Octavia said when she realized her shouting was witnessed by an audience. Octavia seemed to take a breath to reorient herself.

Then Octavia turned to Lexa, smiled, offered a hand and said, “You must be Lexa. I’m Octavia and I’m a big fan of your strategically placed tattoos……………. Oh and this is my brother Bellamy”

Clarke mouth dropped open as she heard what Octavia said. Clarke didn’t know how to react. Octavia finished talking and then started nudging Bellamy with her elbow.

Bellamy seemed to get the hint and said, “Ouch….what….oh right.”

Bellamy then turned to Lexa and offered his hand saying, “Hi Lexa. I’m Bellamy and I’m…..a…. I’m………ummmm………damn it I forgot!

“How the fuck did you forget your line Bell? Raven literally gave it too you like 30 minutes ago. How did you already forget it?” Octavia said as threw her hands in the air and looked at Bellamy with a disappointment written across her face.

“I don’t know. I didn’t understand why Raven gave us these lines in the first place and………..”

“WAIT! HOLD UP. Raven gave ya’ll lines to use? Wait…….Oh my god, did you guys encourage Raven to use that ass line from early?” Clarke said as she realized the depths of Raven’s treachery.Clarke also risked a look at Raven and Echo who seemed to be holding back laughter and just observing the conversation. At least they were laughing and not running away.

“Wait Raven used the ass line? Damn I didn't think she actually do it.” Octavia said. Clarke was about to respond but Lexa jumped in.

“Honestly guys I can totally understand why Raven would appreciate a good ass. I mean Raven obviously has good taste.” Lexa said

Clarke felt relief flood through her as Lexa spoke. Lexa seemed to play along with her friends and Clarke was glad Lexa wasn’t running away.

Echo said, “I mean I’m not really into girls but even I have to admit Lexa has a fine ass.”  Clarke saw Bellamy’s eyes go to Echo and a small smile appear on his face.

“What a coincidence. You aren’t into girls and I am into girls. I don’t think we’ve met. I’m Bellamy Blake.” Bellamy said as he extended his hand toward Echo and offered her one of the beers.

“Oh hold on a sec Bell. Echo’s in one of my honors history classes so that means she’s into smart boys that don’t forget their fucking lines!” Octavia chimed in.

Bellamy smiled and said, “If she likes smart then I’ll just seduce her with my knowledge of Nietzsche, Hegel, and Rousseau. Or maybe I’ll through in some stuff about the Russian Revolution. Everyone loves a good Gulag joke.”

Clarke rolled her eyes at Bellamy. He could be a huge nerd when he wanted to be.

“I don’t even know what Gulag is.” Octavia replied.

“A Gulag is basically a nasty Russian prison.” Echo said to Octavia before she turned and smiled at Bellamy. Echo accepted the beer he offered and then exposed that she too was also a nerd.

“Sorry but the Russian revolution is a bit too communist for me. I’m more inclined toward the French revolution. And I enjoy Guillotine jokes more than Gulag jokes. They really get my head rolling.” Echo said with a grin. Bellamy looked like he might faint.

“Ok so just ignore the fact that I’m puking at how nerdy ya’ll are, but Jasper says he and Monty are almost here.” Octavia said as she looked at her phone.

Echo and Bellamy seemed to ignore Octavia and they somehow seemed to have gravitated toward each other while Octavia spoke. Now they were almost huddled together and seemed to be using history facts to flirt with each other.

“Oh Anya’s here.” Clarke heard Lexa say. Clarke looked over and saw Anya walking toward them.

Clarke grabbed Octavia’s arm and whispered, “Behave” into Octavia’s ear as she pulled Octavia next to her.

“Hello Anya.” Clarke said as Anya approached them.

“Clarke.” Anya responded curtly.

“Anya you told me you’d be nice!” Lexa said.

“Right…..Um it’s nice to see you Clarke.” Anya said. Anya then turned her head away from Clarke and looked at Lexa. Anya lowered her voice and said, “I have never been here before but what type of place is this? I just saw two monks or wizards or something arguing over a toy in the parking lot.”

“What? Hold up. Two Wizards or Monks? In the parking lot?” Lexa asked.

Clarke heard Octavia stifle a snort and so Clarke turned and glared at Octavia who started silently laughing. Octavia’s body was shaking as she tried to control her laughter. Clarke was about to ask Octavia what was going on but she heard footsteps and then she heard Jasper’s voice.

“But I’m the JEDI MASTER, so I should get the LIGHT-SABER MONTY!”

“it’s my light-saber Jasper. You can’t take mine just because you forgot yours.”

Clarke turned her head and saw that Monty and Jasper had entered the building. Both were dressed in some sort of Star Wars costume and they seemed to be fighting over a light saber.

Clarke looked at Octavia who grinned and said, “Raven might have told them that this was a costume party. Bellamy and I may have encouraged that belief.”

Clarke looked over at Lexa and Anya to see that they both were staring at Monty and Jasper. Confused/amused expressions on their faces. Luckily Echo seemed to still be flirting with Bellamy.

“Oh hey Clarke!” Monty said when he saw them. Lexa turned toward Clarke and lifted an eyebrow. Clarke shot her a ‘don’t ask’ look.

“Hey, guys how’s it going?” Jasper said as they got near. Monty came up behind Jasper but seemed to have trouble walking with the robe being so long. He kept catching his foot and half-tripping but he eventually got arrived ok.

“Lexa and Anya, these are my two very gullible friends Monty and Jasper.” Clarke said as she introduced them.

Lexa smiled and said, “Love the outfit’s guys.”

“Why thank you. Mine would be better if Monty just gave me the damn light saber.” Jasper said as her turned his head to look glare at Monty.

“Why do you require a light saber if you are a hobbit?” Clarke turned to see who had spoken and was surprised that it seemed to have been Anya that asked the question.

Jasper was facing away from Anya and said, “I AM NOT A HOBBIT! Hobbits wear different style robes, generally have food on hand, and have hairy feet. Which I do not have. Obviously, I’m a Jedi Master.”

Jasper then turned to face Anya and when he saw her, his face softened. Clarke recognized that look. It was the look Jasper got when he wanted something that was unattainable. And right now Anya was definitely unattainable and Jasper wanted her. Clarke also knew that Lexa was good at reading people. But Clarke was still surprised when Lexa read the situation so quickly. Lexa saw an opportunity and she took it.

“That’s a shame you’re a Jedi Master and not a hobbit. My single friend, Anya here is such a Lord of the Rings fan. But she never gets a chance to geek out about it.” Lexa said.

Jasper smiled at Anya and said, “Well in that case I’m definitely a hobbit. And were you forged in the fires of Mordor, Anya? Because your face is precious.”

Clarke cringed. Octavia tried to suppress laughter. Lexa snorted. Bellamy and Echo didn’t respond because they were only paying attention to each other.

Anya eyes widened in confusion at Jasper’s words. Anya then glanced at Lexa who gave her look that screamed ‘be nice!’

“Humm….I’ve never been to Mordor.” Anya replied quietly. .Jasper seemed to take Anya’s response as encouragement.

Jasper winked at Anya and said, “Oh so you’re more of a Shire type person? Well, I’d love to visit your hobbit hole.”

Anya’s jaw clenched and then she said quietly, “I will physically harm you if you keep talking.”

“Ohhhhhh…..I’m sorry…..I misread…misread the situation…I….ummm..I……joke…thought it was funny….I didn’t mean…….”

Jasper started muttering incoherent words as he visibly shrunk away from Anya. Anya menacingly glared at Jasper while Jasper backed away and kept babbling the word ‘sorry’.

Clarke thought it was a good think that Anya had scared the shit out of Jasper because maybe it would make Jasper realize that he could be fuckboy sometimes. Jasper thought he was being funny but he was really acting like a fool. Looking at Jasper now, Clarke decided to take pity on him.

“So who wants to play Laser tag?” Clarke asked quickly as she took a step forward to place herself between Jasper and Anya. Lexa apparently decided to have mercy on Jasper too, because she helped Clarke change the subject.

“Let’s play teams. Me, Echo, Anya, and Lincoln against Clarke, Octavia, Bellamy, Jasper, and Monty.” Lexa said.

“Lexa, you guys will be outnumbered.” Clarke said.

“Well Lexa did just meet tweedle dum and tweedle dee over there in the costumes, but I think she realizes that they won’t be much of a threat.” Octavia said as she gestured to Monty and Jasper.

“Hey! That’s not…..wait why are we the only ones in costumes? Octavia, you and Raven said this was a Costume event thing!” Jasper said.

“Yeah. Well Raven and I lied. Now I think the teams are fair. I mean Jasper and Monty will be tripping over their dresses all night anyway. So who wants to play some Laser Tag?” Octavia said.

“Octavia why the hell…….” Jasper started.

“Get over the costume thing already Jasper! More important things are happening! So Lexa and Anya want to play some Laser Tag?” Octavia said.

Clarke glanced at Monty to see if he was upset like Jasper but Monty seemed to have accepted his predicament. Monty met Clarke’s eyes and Clarke shot up an ‘I’m sorry’ look. Monty just shrugged. Monty really was one of the chilliest kids that Clarke had ever met.

“I’d consent to play some Laser tag.” Anya said.

“I’m in on one condition. Clarke……” Lexa said as she turned toward Clarke.

“Yeah, Lexa?”

“Yesterday you called me your girlfriend. However since you never asked me to be your girlfriend I don’t think we are officially a couple. So I propose that whoever loses the game has to ask the winner to be their girlfriend. Do you accept my challenge?” Lexa said with a smile.

Clarke took a step toward Lexa, looked her in the eye, and stopped advancing when her lips were inches away from Lexa’s’ mouth.

“I accept your challenge.” Lexa and Clarke stared at each other for a minute. Clarke kissed Lexa quickly on the lips before moving to stand next to Lexa’s side. Lexa slipped an arm around Clarke’s waist and Clarke tangled their fingers together.

 

“Umm...Hey guys, where’s Raven?” Monty asked.

“Umm….Well Raven’s in a time-out……with Wick. He’s a classmate of mine.” Clarke said.

“Wait you put Raven in time-out?” Jasper asked.

“Umm Yeah…….”

“Hold up Clarke. Wick as in Kyle Wick? Tall and has kind of a suave ego?” Octavia asked.

“Yeah. That’s him.”

“Dammit Clarke! I know him and he works here. He’s in charge of the Laser tag equipment and the stage Pyrotechnics! You are the worst group mom ever, Clarke. We are all doomed.” Octavia said as she crossed her arms.

“Why exactly are we doomed?” Anya asked.

“Clarke just put Raven ‘I can make it go boom’ Reyes with the guy in charge of pyrotechnics...........”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So let me know what you think cause I might go back and change a few things about this chapter. Like if its confusing or something let me know cause I might go back and edit it.....
> 
> also a few people commented wanting a Lexa/Clarke/Raven relationship......and I have an idea that might amuse you......its a crazy idea.....but an idea......


	9. The terms of a wager

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They play Laser tag. They make a wager. Raven returns.

“Ummmm even Raven wouldn’t do something stupid like blow something up.” Clarke replied with a slight tremor to her voice.

“You willing to bet on that Clarke?” Octavia asked with a raised eyebrow. Just as Octavia said that Lincoln walked in. Clarke decided to change the subject.

“Hey look Linclon’s here….come on guys lets go play laser tag.” Clarke said. The group walked over to the Laser tag area and went into a waiting room where they were given a short speech by an employee.

“So you can have up to 3 teams. Blue, Green, or Red. Each team has a different way to enter the arena and each person on each team gets a gun, headset, and a vest. The way it works is that if a certain type of light hits the vest than the person wearing the vest dies. Be careful taking cell-phones into the arena because sometimes the light from cell-phones can activate the vests and cause you to die. Once you die the equipment deactivates and you are out. Last team with a person left wins. Unless you take longer than your 15 minute period in which case points decides the winner. This equipment is recently upgraded and new so please don’t harm it. Now suit up and be ready in 10.”

Clarke’s team was going to be blue and Lexa’s team was green. Clarke grabbed her equipment and grabbed Lexa her equipment too. She walked over to Lexa and handed Lexa her stuff.

“Thanks Clarke.” Lexa said as she picked up the green vest and tried to put it on. Only Lexa had forgotten that she was still wearing her leather jacket. So Lexa tossed the vest back down and reached up to pull off the jacket. Clarke was amused and swatted Lexa hands away.

“Let me help.” Clarke said as she made eye contact with Lexa. Then Clarke ran her hands up the sides of the jacket until she slipped them under the jackets collar. Clarke then slowly pushed off the jacket by pushing the back of her hands against the fabric. Lexa’s mouth opened slightly and her eyes dipped to Clarke’s lips. But Lexa did help Clarke by shrugging off the jacket.

With the jacket on the ground Clarke picked up Lexa’s vest and took a step closer to Lexa. She reached her arms around Lexa to help her put the vest on. Clarke didn’t back away when the vest was on Lexa. Rather she stayed but inches from Lexa as she zipped up the front of the vest. Clarke liked that Lexa had only been wearing a grey tank under her jacket. It meant Lexa’s arms were on full display and Clarke loved Lexa’s tattoo.

“Have I ever told you I love your tattoo?” Clarke said softly as she ran her fingertips over Lexa’s bicep. “Because if not….I have to tell you that I find it very……… attractive.” Clarke said as she looked into Lexa’s eyes. Her fingers still lightly tracing the tattoo.

Lexa’s eyes hadn’t left Clarke’s lips but she managed to swallow and say,” Ummmmmm…. …..thanks…I……..I’ll make sure I keep it then.” Lexa seemed to barely be able to say the sentence and her eyes never left Clarke’s mouth.

Clarke smirked and said, “It’s a tattoo Lexa, you kind of have to keep it.”

“Ohh…ummmm….right. I knew that” Lexa mumbled. Clarke hand was still on Lexa’s arm and Clarke inched even closer to Lexa.

“Lexa……”

“Ummmm…yeah Clarke?”

“You can kiss me if you want.” Clarke said with a smirk.

“Thank god.” Lexa said before she closed the distance between them and pressed her lips to Clarke. Lexa’s hand came up to cradle Clarke’s neck and Clarke’s hand went to Lexa’s lower back. Lexa was gentle and slowly moved her lips over Clarke’s. Clarke could feel Lexa’s self-control and for a moment Clarke lost control herself. She wanted to feel Lexa’s passion. Clarke brought her hand up and tangled them in Lexa hair as she pressed herself against Lexa.

“OH MY GOD YOU TWO!!! GET A FUCKING ROOM! DON”T JUST DEVOUR EACH OTHER IN PUBLIC! ITS GROSS!!!” Clarke heard Octavia yell.

“Actually ya’ll can do whatever you want in public.” Clarke heard Jasper say.

Clarke ended the kiss and buried her head against Lexa’s neck for a moment. Clarke breathed in Lexa’s scent and felt Lexa’s hands gently start to rub her back. Clarke couldn’t believe that she lost her self-control. She hadn’t even drunk anything yet.

“See Clarke, you are making creepy guys like Jasper happy….” Octavia started.

“I was distracting the enemy!” Clarke said as she turned around.

“No one distracts an enemy by shoving their tongue down the enemy’s mouth!” Octavia said. Clarke was surprised when Echo entered the conversation.

“I agree with bone structure here.” Echo said as she gestured to Octavia. “That kiss was little too intense to be played off as ‘distracting the enemy.’”

“Umm excuse me...….bone structure…..really?!” Octavia said as she turned to Echo with disbelief etched across face. Clarke was amused at the comment but not surprised. Octavia did have great bone structure.

“I just call it as I see it, jaw line. And I agree, Clarke and Lexa need to get their head in the game or get a room.” Echo said.

“Oh just great Lexa, you didn’t tell me your friends were as bad as my friends! I don’t think I can handle another Raven or Octavia.” Clarke said half-jokingly.

“Maybe I didn’t want to frighten you away by exposing their weirdness first thing.” Lexa said

A loud speaker than announced, “FIVE MINUTES UNTIL YOUR NEXT GROUP ENTERS THE ARENA”

“Ok, time to change the topic. Lexa and Clarke you are both captains of the teams. Lexa’s captain of the green team. Clarke the blue team. Now the losing Captain must ask the winning captain to be her girlfriend. That was the wager and you both need to promise to honor that wager right now.” Octavia said.

“Octavia is that really……” Clarke started.

“No Clarke. I need to here you say ‘I Clarke Griffin, captain of the blue team, promise to ask the winning captain to officially be my girlfriend.” Octavia said.

“Octavia….”

“Just say it Clarke. What is there to lose?” Bellamy added.

“Ok Fine! I Clarke Griffin, captain of blue team, promise that if I lose I will ask the winning captain to officially be my girlfriend.” Clarke said as she rolled her eyes.

“Now it’s your turn Lexa.” Octavia said.

“Come on Lex, I wanta hear you say it.” Echo added.

“I, Lexa Green, captain of the green team, promise that if I lose I will ask the sinning captain to officially be my girlfriend.” Lexa said as she dramatically put her hand on her heart.

Octavia grinned and said, “Ok now that we have that sorted. Let’s get ready tp play!”

“TEAMS MOVE TO YOUR DESIGNATED ENTRANCE.” A loud speaker announced.

Clarke gave Lexa a quick kiss and then they went down different sides of the hallway. Clarke, Bellamy, Octavia, Jasper, and Monty all waited by the door for the permission to enter. Guns out and ready. Headsets on. Another loud speaker announcement occurred.

“PLEASE REMEMBER NOT TO HARM EQUIPMENT AND THAT FUN PALACE IS NOT RESPONSIBLE FOR ANY INJURIES OCCURIED DURING PLAY. SO PLAY AT YOUR OWN RISK. ALSO REMEMBER TO HAVE FUN. COUNT DOWN. 5. 4. 3. 2. 1. GO.”

They all rushed in. They went in different directions but used the radio to communicate.

 **Clarke-** _ok team lets surround the perimeter and collapse in_

 **Bellamy-** _ok guys you heard her let’s fan out_

 **Echo-** _why the hell can hear the blue team_

 **Jasper-** _damn are these one wave radios?_

 **Monty-** _all this awesome equipment and they only have one wave radios?_

 **LEXA** _\- hey Clarke you better be practicing your lines when you ask me to be girlfriend. I’m not gonna say yes unless you say something romantic_

 **Clarke** _\- I’m only practicing one word. Haven’t decided if it will be ‘yes’ or ‘no’ yet_

 **Echo** _\- ouch Lexa she burned you with that one_

 **Lexa** _\- ok guys no ore pleasantries, let’s play_

Clarke laughed but slowly made her way through the obstacles and bunkers. She kept to the edge of the arena and was on the lookout. It was dark but she was diligent and crept quietly. Every few seconds she would hear some running and giggling as they chased each other through the course.

 **Bellamy** \- _fuck guys I see someone….fuck…their shooting…..damn….they almost got me_

 **Echo** \- _what up history nerd I’m bought to take you out like the Serbians took out the arch-duke_

 **Bellamy** \- …. _too soon….too soon…..it’s only been 100 years since world war 1 and you can’t just talk about poor Ferdinand like that…_

 **Echo-** _hey bone structure you need to teach your brother how to control his emotions…..he’s gonna slip on his tears_

Clarke heard someone running and saw a shape frantically weaving through the bunkers.

 **Jasper** \- _shit….ah…fuck……..shit!_

Clarke heard a large crash and she didn’t need a radio to hear the loud “SHIT” that followed the crash.

 **Jasper** \- _damn it guys someone got me….I’m out_

 **Lincoln-** _sorry Jasper_

 **Octavia-** _damn Jasper! I guess that stupid Call of Duty isn’t that great after all. Because you still suck with a gun_

 **Jasper** _\- don’t you disrespect Call of Duty Octavia! I will end this friendship!_

Clarke ignored the radio chat as she saw a figure slipping through the bunkers. She turned the radio off so she could focus. She crept though the bunkers following the figure. She rounded a corner but her target disappeared.

“You’re too loud Clarke. You shuffle your feet.” Clarke turned around and saw Anya pointing a gun at her.

“I can’t exactly say I’m sorry about this Clarke.” Anya said as she trained her gun on Clarke’s vest.

“I’m not sorry either.” A voice said.

Octavia popped out from a shadow a shot Anya. Anya’s vest lit up and then went black. Octavia smiled as she saw Anya was out.

“Well that was unfortunate.” Anya scowled as she walked toward the nearest exit.

Clarke wasn’t sure what to make of Anya’s reaction because she was still trying to figure Anya out. She was beginning to think she would never figure Anya out. Clarke switched her head set back on as Octavia crept away.

 **Octavia** \- _Clarke and I just took Anya out. Splitting up again. Over and out._

 **Bellamy- ……..** _guys…..shit…..someone….chasing me!!!_

 **Echo:** _I’m coming for you history nerd…you is going down like the Titanic…._

**Bellamy- ......** _still too soon For titanic jokes!! Ahhhh……damn…..I think she got me….._

**Echo** _-damn right I got youuuu……what the fuck!_

 **Bellamy** _\- haha tricked ya….I…DAMN IT LINCOLN!!!_

 **Clarke** _\- Guys what the hell is happened?_

 **Lincoln:** _Bellamy pretended Echo shot him. Bellamy then shot Echo. I shot then shot Bellamy_

 **Clarke** - _damn it Lincoln_

 **Lexa-** _you fight well Lincoln, Echo I am ashamed_

As Bellamy and Echo exited the course, Clarke crept around some more bunkers hoping to find someone. She accidentally ran into Octavia again but they soon split up.

 **Monty-** _darn it guys I just tripped over this darn robe and Lexa shot me_

 **Lexa** \- _if it makes you feel any better Monty I was going to shoot you before you tripped._

 **Monty-** _oh thanks lexa_

 **Octavia-** _did you just thank her for shooting you Monty?_

 **Monty** \- _No Lexa was being polite helped me up. Clarke I officially approve of Lexa._

 **Clarke** \- _thanks Monty_

 **Octavia** \- _so it’s me, Clarke, Lincoln, and Lexa left. Let the fun begin._

The next few minutes consisted of the four of them running around attempting to shoot each other. Every few seconds someone would laugh and give away a position and then it would be a chaos as they all ran around giggling and shooting. Soon it seems that Lincoln had cornered Octavia

 **Octavia** \- _you better not shoot me Lincoln. It’s not smart to shoot your girlfriend_

 **Lincoln** \- _but Octavia….._

 **Lexa-** _shoot her Lincoln!_

 **Octavia** _\- Lincoln you better not…what the hell…._

 **Lincoln-** _what is this….why is it so bright….what the….._

 **Clarke** \- _what’s happening?_

 **Octavia** _\- some sort of bright powdery thing just exploded and…_

A new voice then came over the headset. A voice Clarke didn’t expect to hear.

 **Raven-** _actually Octavia I call them ‘bright explosive balls’ there little sacks of a harmless chemical compound that explode on impact. Of course it’s not a real explosion it just exposes the harmless powder to the air. The powder then replicates the light that would set off your vest. CHEMISTRY BITCHES!!! Oh and Lincoln and Octavia should find that there vests are off and their guns no longer work. Because I basically just killed them both. Oh and I’m on team Red._

 **Clarke** \- _Raven I left you with wick and............._

 **Raven** \- _oh right, Kyle is actually pretty cool Clarke. He’s been working creating these ‘bright explosive balls’ for a few weeks and I just helped him perfect them. So he let me in here so I could crush all of you at Laser tag by using them_

 **Octavia-** _both Lincoln and I are out Clarke, Raven’s bomb things work, good luck_

 **Lexa** _\- I still don’t see how Raven could come up with……._

 **Raven** _\- I’m a genius. Like a certifiable genius._

 **Clarke** _\- she is actually a genius Lexa. She’s an arrogant genius with her head up her own ass…. but a genius_

 **_Lexa_ ** _\- Clarke I propose and alliance so we can take down Raven. Then we can worry about each other._

 **_Clarke_ ** _\- Agreed. Where are you?_

Clarke then felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around to Lexa. Lexa reached up and turned Clarke’s headset off while also turning her own head set off.

“How long have you been there Lexa?” Clarke asked.

“Not long. I was gonna shoot you if you said no to the alliance but you said yes. And also you shuffle your feet Clarke and it’s kind of loud.” Lexa responded.

“Anya said that too. Ok so alliance time. We need to take out Raven.” Clarke whispered.

“Yes. Raven needs to fall. Why don’t you start on the right side and I’ll start on the left. We can work our way in.” Lexa said.

“Agreed.” Clarke said as she turned to sneak away.

“Oh wait a minute Clarke. We need confirm the alliance. I believe the tradition in laser tag is that a kiss confirms the alliance.” Lexa whispered with a grin.

“Lexa, Raven is trying to kill us right now and you want a kiss.”

“It is laser tag tradition Clarke.”

“No its not.”

“Then I’m making it tradition.”

“You’re not gonna let this go?”

“Nope”

“Fine.” Clarke said as she stepped closer and pressed her lips to Lexa’s. Clarke meant to give her a brief small kiss but Lexa’s arms went around her back and pulled her closer. Just as Clarke started to pull away she heard a voice.

“Are you two seriously stopping in the middle of this to make-out. I mean, I though you guys would take it more seriously than that. Oh well I guess. It’s your own faults.” Raven said as she threw something onto the floor.

The moment the thing hit the floor and small explosion of bright powdery stuff filled the air. It was bright and went everywhere. Clarke saw both her and Lexa’s vest light up and then go dark. Raven had won.

“Damn it Lexa! We lost because you had to go and make up some laser tag kiss tradition!” Clarke said as they started walking out of the arena.

“What can I say? I found you running around with a gun very attractive. You’re hot with a gun. Even if you did shuffle your feet.” Lexa replied before adding, “And besides. It’s only one game. We have the whole night to play more.”

Clarke didn’t know what to say to that. She was right. It was only one game and they had the night ahead of them. Clarke slipped her hand threw Lexa’s as they walked back into the waiting room. Raven joined them and they handed the equipment back over. Clarke didn’t see anyone else in the waiting room but Raven seemed to know where everyone was.

“I think they’re at the bar.” Raven said.

They made their way to bar area. Clarke and Lexa held hands and Raven obnoxiously mocked them for losing. Clarke tried to tell Raven that she had cheated but Raven refused to acknowledge that. They walked into the bar to find the group surrounding a big table with drinks in hand. Lincoln had Octavia sitting on his lap. Bellamy and Echo looked like they were still flirting. Anya actually seemed to be in conversation with Jasper and Monty. Anya looked in pain. But she was still talking to them.

“So who won?” Octavia asked as the group approached.

“That would be me.” Raven said proudly. She then continued, “but they made it easy. They stopped in the middle of the game to make-out.”

“It was just a small kiss and…..” Clarke started.

“I bet that was Lexa’s fault. Lexa is alwaysseemed to get really randy when playing games like laser tag and…..” Echo said.

“ECHO! That’s not true and……” Lexa started.

“Oh now hold on just a second. Raven won?” Octavia asked.

“Yes.”

“Well it seems to me that Raven would be considered the captain of the red team. As Clarke was captain of the blue team and Lexa was captain of the green team. Therefore I believe that according to the terms of the wager that both Clarke and Lexa have something to ask Raven.” Octavia said with a sly smile.

“No Octavia, I will not…….”Clarke started.

“What wager? What do they need to ask me?” Raven interrupted.

“The wager was that losing captain or captains in this case must ask the winning captain to be their girlfriend. Clarke and Lexa both promised to up-hold the wager” Octavia said.

“Well I’m waiting Clarke and Lexa.” Raven said with a smile. Clarke rolled her eyes and grabbed Octavia’s beer and downed it one go. Clarke could read the signs. It was gonna be hard to get out of this ridiculous situation they found themselves in. Clarke’s friends could be relentless when they wanted and Clarke was betting Echo and Anya could be just as bad. So Clarke just downed the beer.

“Well, Raven kind of cheated and….” Lexa said.

“Anyone who thinks Raven cheated raise their hand. Clarke and Lexa don’t get a vote. See no raised their hand. Raven didn’t cheat. So you may proceed.” Octavia said.

“Ummmm…..I…….”

“Come one guys. You need to uphold your honor. I don’t know about Clarke but Lexa has always been a honorable person and I would hate to see that change.” Echo said.

“The terms of the wager didn’t really include Raven and…….”

“You did make a promise Lexa.” Anya said.

“Seriously Anya you agree with this?” Lexa asked in surprise.

“A promise is a promise Lexa.” Anya said with a slight smile.

“Ok Fine! I can see you guys won’t let this go fine. And you all will be drunk soon anyway and probably won’t remember this in the morning so fine” Lexa said. Lexa then turned and looked at a smiling Raven.

“I’m waiting.” Raven said.

“Ok. Raven, captain of the red team, winner of the wager, fan of my exquisite ass, will you do me the honor of becoming my completely 100% platonic girlfriend?” Lexa asked in somewhat of a dramatic fashion.

“I accept. I will totally be your completely 100% platonic girlfriend Lexa!” Raven said as ran over toward Lexa and linked their arms together.

“I’m waiting Clarke.” Raven said as looked back over to Clarke. By this time Clarke had finished Octavia’s beer and was working on Lincolns. She could start to feel a bit of a buzz and decided to just get this over with. Clarke met Lexa’s eyes and Lexa raised an eyebrow in challenge. Damn her, Lexa was finding this whole thing amusing. Clarke took a breath, downed the rest of Linclon's beer,  stood up, and walked over to Raven.

“Raven Reyes, captain of the red team, winner of the wager, my most obnoxious friend, will you be my completely platonic but emotionally supportive girlfriend?” Clarke asked.

“Of course I will Clarke.” Raven replied. As soon as she said yes the table erupted in cheers and their friends started clapping. Clarke heard Jasper threw in some cat-calls thrown in too. God her friends were dorks.

Clarke noticed that Wick walked in through one of the employee only doors and was walking toward them.

“Hey Clarke, So Raven how did Laser tag with the………”

“Well hello there Kyle. Have you met my 2 completely platonic but totally emotionally supportive girlfriends Lexa and Clarke? We’re in a poly-amorous relationship of sorts.” Raven said as she linked her arms through Clarke’s and Lexa’s arms. Clarke rolled her eyes but Lexa actually seemed kind of amused by the situation.

“Raven, you said you were single like 30 minutes ago. What the hell happened?” Wick asked in confusion. His voice holding the slightest bit of disappointment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So if I wasn't clear Clarke/Lexa/Raven are in a kind of fake poly-amorous relationship. Raven will just use it to hit on Lexa and bug Clarke. Its not a real relationship thought. Its just Raven being silly. 
> 
> Also I have ideas for like one more chapter............ But if people want me to do more than I probably would............. Just send me some ideas and I'll see what I can come up with.


	10. Drunk Clarke is Drunk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke gets drunk.

Lexa was having a wonderful time on the group date. Lexa had laughed as Echo and Bellamy traded historical insults. Lexa had smiled as she watched Anya converse intently with Monty. Lexa had watched Jasper get really passionate about a game of Pac-Man. She laughed when the Blake siblings played air hockey and the game ended with Octavia ‘accidentally’ sending the puck at Bellamy’s face. She smiled when Raven, Octavia, Clarke bickered like an old married couple.

She felt arms slide around her neck and grinned as Clarke popped herself down in Lexa's lap. Beautiful, strong, slightly awkward, a-dork-able, adorable Clarke.

Lexa remembers the first time she saw Clarke. She had just gotten on the bus and had sat down after a long day of classes. Her seat was located so she could see the front of the bus where the seats faced each other. A mother had an infant in one arm with a toddler sitting next to her. The mother was fussing with the toddler and trying to keep control of the baby at the same time. The baby had started crying while the poor mother was still trying to control the toddler. After a moment the baby’s tears started to subside. The baby started giggling and making happy noises. Lexa noticed the infant was staring at something.

Lexa looked at what the infant was staring at and saw a beautiful blond girl. The girl was smiling and making funny faces at the baby. She would go cross-eyed and the baby would squeal in delight. She would pull at the front of her nose and make a pig noise and the baby would giggle. She would smile at the baby and the baby would smile back.

Lexa was smiling too.

A few times after that first seeing her, Lexa caught the girl staring at her on the bus. Lexa would stare back and smile if the eye contact held. But most of the time the girl blushed and looked away.

The day Lexa actually met Clarke was forever etched in Lexa’s mind. Clarke falling into her and Lexa’s hands coming up to rescue her. Clarke’s look of embarrassment and her blushing apology. Lexa’s panic that the apology would be all the interaction they would ever have. Lexa’s panic that told her to say something. Anything. Just to try to start a conversation.

Lexa was usually reserved and distant with strangers. She didn't like having her emotions exposed so she tried to hide them. The amazing thing about Clarke was that she forced Lexa to take off that mask. Lexa didn't know why or how but Clarke got under her defenses. Clarke made Lexa forget the devastation Costia had caused and made Lexa want to feel again.

So Lexa said one of the lamest lines she had ever uttered. ‘So you come hear often’ Lexa internally flinched as she heard herself say the words but she didn’t let it show on her face. Lexa remembered the her elation when Clarke teased her with her reply. She remembered the smile Clarke gave her as they flirted over pick-up lines. That had only been a week ago.

Now she was out with Clarke and their friends and Clarke had just popped herself down in Lexa’s lap and placing a kiss on Lexa’s cheek.

Lexa did know that Clarke was hammered. Lexa suspected it was partially due to the escapades of Clarke’s friend Raven. Lexa had met Raven less than 5 hours ago and somehow Raven, Clarke, and Lexa were in a poly-amorous relationship. A platonic relationship. But still sort of a relationship.

Clarke also kept apologizing for Raven. When the Wick guy had walked in and begun talking to Raven, Clarke had grabbed Lexa’s hand and dragged her over to the bar. She ordered a drink and tried to apologize for Raven and the weirdness of the night. Lexa had told her it wasn’t necessary. Raven was amusing and Lexa couldn’t help but like her. She really did remind Lexa of Skye. They even looked a bit alike. The only think Lexa didn’t like about Raven was that she reminded her of how much she missed Skye.

The group date had continued. They had rejoined the group and played more laser tag. Monty had set a high-score in skee-ball. Jasper organized an air-hockey tournament and then complained when Anya won. Echo and Bellamy shamelessly flirted over games of pool. Clarke got more adorable/ridiculous as she continued to drink. Lexa didn’t care if Clarke drank but Lexa didn’t really drink herself. She didn’t like feeling out of control and alcohol made her feel out of control.

After a while Clarke, Lexa, Monty, and Anya had returned to the bar area and sat down at a table. The rest of the group had gone to play another game of laser tag. Clarke continued to drink and the four of them talked about nothing and everything. Lexa fell instantly in friend love with Monty. He was quiet and non-assuming but had a quick wit at times. Anya also seemed to like him because she actually contributed to the conversation. Right now they were discussing movies.

“Lexa has cried over the movie ‘The Lion King’ since she was 7 years old. That movie is her weakness.” Anya said.

“Awwwwww………. Clarke and Lexa will watch the movie together some time. Clarke wants to see Lexa cry and be weak.” Clarke said.

At this point Clarke was pretty plastered and Lexa discovered that drunk Clarke refers to herself in the third person. Earlier in the night drunk Clarke was mainly just aggressively challenging different arcade games to duels. But now drunk Clarke was being really weirdly possessive of Lexa and Lexa didn't really mind.

“Maybe you’re my weakness Clarke.” Lexa replied with a smile. Drunk Clarke giggled and hiccuped in delight. Lexa couldn’t help flirting with drunk Clarke. It was amusing.

“See Lex-aa, you wear black and you act all tough and you’re all muscly but really you’re just soft. You’re like….like…. soft little Jell-O. Clarke likes Jell-O, Lexa. Clarke likes Jell-O a lot.” drunk Clarke replied as she poked Lexa’s stomach.

“Ouch….oh…thanks… Clarke. It means a lot.” Lexa said as she tried to get Clarke to stop poking her.

“I would have used the term teddy bear but I like the Jell-O description.” Monty commented as he watched Lexa struggle with Clarke.

Suddenly Clarke squealed and said, “Lexa, you are Clarke’s Jell-O. You can be no one else’s Jell-O!” Clarke then wrapped her arms around Lexa’s neck and buried her head against Lexa’s chest.

“Ok Clarke. Lexa agrees. Only Clarke’s Jell-O.” Lexa said as Clarke breathed against her chest.

“I technically think Lexa is Raven’s Jell-O too.” Anya said as she smirked at Clarke and Lexa.

“No! Raven can’t have Lexa! Lexa is Clarke’s!” drunk Clarke cried out. Clarke tightened her arms around Lexa’s neck. Lexa glared at Anya who just snorted in amusement.

“So you like the Lion King Lexa. What about Disney movies? Have a favorite Disney princess movie?” Monty asked after clearing his throat.

“I enjoy Disney movies. But as for the favorite princess….I’m gonna have to go with Studio Ghibli and ‘Princess Mononoke.’ Lexa replied. Lexa thought she heard Clarke mutter ‘Clarke is Lexa’s Princess’ against her chest but she couldn’t be sure so she let it go.

“Alright! Princess Mononoke and Hayao Miyazaki for the win!” Monty replied as she offered Lexa a high five. Lexa raised her hand to give Monty a high five but drunk Clarke interrupted the process.

“Clarke is Lexa’s princess! Princess Mono…oh…no..ke….ay…….ummmm………princess whatever the name was, can’t have her! Clarke is Lexa’s princess!” drunk Clarke said as she turned and glared at Monty. Monty held up both his hands surrender.

“I apologize Clarke. I was mistaken.” Monty said with a slight smile.

“Damn Right.” Drunk Clarke said before she hopped off Lexa’s lap. “Now Clarke needs to use the bathroom so Clarke is going to the bathroom.” Clarke announced as she started walking away.

Clarke walked a few steps and the turned around and said, “If that princess mono-ke-o bitch comes here while Clarke is gone then come and find Clarke. Clarke will have words with her.”

“Will do.” Monty replied. Drunk Clarke aggressively nodded and clenched her fists before and turning and walking toward the restroom. Lexa noticed she was about to walk into the Men’s room. Anya noticed too.

“Clarke that’s the Men’s room.” Anya called out. Drunk Clarke turned and glared at Anya.

“Despite what you may think AN-YA, Clarke can actually read! But thank you AN-YA for your help.” Drunk Clarke said before opening the door and walking into the men’s room.

“She’s a real winner Lex.” Anya said as Clarke disappeared into the Men’s room.

“Hey! Clarke is just a bit…unique and……..ummmmm………passionate….… when she’s drunk. But she’s still an amazing person!” Monty replied as he defended Clarke. Lexa liked Monty.

A second later they heard a door open and saw Clarke reemerge from the Men’s room.

“Did you successfully use the facilities, Clarke?” Anya called out.

“Clarke discovered that it was in fact the men’s room. And while Clarke supports people of all and any gender, Clarke is in fact a girl. So Clarke will now go to the girl’s room. Clarke will not apologize for being rude to Anya though.” Drunk Clarke replied before walking toward the girl’s restroom.

Clarke struggled with the bathroom door for a moment. Not realizing that it was a push instead of a pull. Clarke’s struggled with the door and a variety of curse words started erupting from her mouth. When she finally got it open she shot a triumphant smile at Anya. Clarke didn’t turn her head as she walked in the door and she ran straight into the door frame. She stumbled but recovered herself and then glared at the door frame. She then disappeared into the bathroom and Lexa could have sworn she heard Clarke mutter something about an ‘asshole door.’

“I agree with Monty. Clarke is amazing.” Lexa said. Anya rolled her eyes. But Monty offered Lexa another high five which Lexa took.

“Ok Lex. I’m out. I have to work in the morning. Tell the others I said bye. Monty I enjoyed meeting you.” Anya said as she rose from the table.

“Nice to meet you too, Anya.” Monty said. Monty then rose from the table and gave Anya a hug. Lexa was shocked when Anya returned the hug. Apparently everybody liked Monty. Lexa waved goodbye as Anya went out the door. A moment later Clarke came back and dropped herself back down on Lexa’s lap.

“Good news. Clarke was triumphant." drunk Clarke said with a smile. Monty looked as confused as Lexa felt.

“Clarke was triumphant in the bathroom?” Lexa asked. Clarke nodded and then began running her hand up Lexa’s arm. Clarke moved her head so her lips were inches away from Lexa’s ear.

“Maybe Lexa should join Clarke in the bathroom. Clarke would make it worth it.” Drunk Clarke said in a seductive voice. She lightly licked the shell of Lexa’s ear as she finished speaking and continued running her hands over Lexa’s arms.

“Oh......Ok Clarke. You have officially had too much to drink. Time to cut you off.” Lexa said as she pushed Clarke slightly away from her. Lexa tried to get Clarke off her lap and into an actual seat but Clarke resisted. Monty just smirked as Lexa struggled with drunk Clarke.

“Oh hey guys.” Monty said as he looked past Lexa and Clarke.

Lexa turned and saw Raven, Jasper, Bellamy, and Echo walk into the bar. She didn’t see Octavia or Lincoln. She was about to ask where they were but drunk Clarke got her attention again. Clarke had shifted and accidently dug an elbow into Lexa’s ribs as she fought to stay on Lexa’s lap. Lexa groaned in pain.

“Oh look its Clarke and Lexa. My two wonderful girlfriends.” Raven said as she approached them. Her speech was a bit slurred and Lexa could tell that she too was drunk. Lexa quit struggling with Clarke as Raven approached them. Raven saw Clarke was sitting in Lexa’s lap and frowned.

“Hey I want to sit with you guys! There are three people in this relationship and I refuse to be left out!” Raven said as she got closer.

“Raven, I don’t think……”

Raven ignored Lexa. Lexa tried to move but Clarke was still sitting on her. Raven came up and jumped on Clarke’s lap while trying to put her arms around Lexa. Then next thing Lexa knew she was on the floor with Raven and Clarke lying on top of her.

The chair had tipped over and the 3 of them had fallen unceremoniously to the floor. Both Clarke and Raven had landed on Lexa and Lexa swallowed the pain as a couple elbows dug into her stomach. Bellamy and Echo laughed but came and helped them up.

Clarke got up, found Lexa, and held onto Lexa’s arm while muttering something about gravity being evil. Raven got really belligerent toward the chair.

“Fucking bitch ass chair! I trusted you! We all trusted you! I will fucking cut a bitch!” Raven yelled as she kicked the chair that they had fallen over in.

“Ok guys. I think we should head out. Its past midnight and some of us have class tomorrow.” Monty said to everyone.

“Agreed.” Lexa said. Monty made eye contact with Lexa and they shared a look that meant they were on the same page. It was time to leave before they got kicked out.

Monty and Lexa then helped drunk Raven, drunk Clarke, and drunk Jasper out of the building. Surprisingly neither Bellamy nor Echo where drunk.

“So did Linc and O leave?” Monty asked.

“Yeah, they went to Lincoln’s place and told us to tell you bye. They just wanted to be somewhere private.” Echo said. “And if you got this Lex? I think I’ll catch a ride home with Bellamy here. We still need to discuss the Trojan War.” Echo said to Lexa with a wink and a smile.

Lexa rolled her eyes and said, “Fine. You and Bellamy can go discuss all the history facts your little heart’s desire.” Echo came up to Lexa and gave her a hug.

“Thanks Lex. And please don’t be an ass-hat and screw things up with Clarke. If you do then I’ll have to pick sides. And I really like everyone. Well, I’m still evaluating Jasper. But I really like Bellamy and everyone else. So I really don’t want to have to pick sides. So please don’t be an ass-hat and screw things up with Clarke.” Echo whispered in her ear.

Lexa looked over at Clarke. She was standing next to Raven. They were breathing onto a window and drawing things in the condensation. Raven drew a recognizable symbol for part of the male anatomy and giggled. Clarke wiped it away and started chastising Raven about being appropriate in public places. Raven started running around drawing the same symbol on every window she could find.

“You need to be fucking appropriate in public, Raven! Don’t be a fucking pervert!” Clarke yelled as chased Raven around the parking lot.

“I’m gonna draw dicks on everything Clarke! And you can’t stop me!” Raven laughed as she ran up to random car windows.

“You know I fucking hate that fucking word! I hate it! Learn some fucking manners shithead!” Clarke yelled back at Raven as she chased her.

“Dick! Dick! Dick!” Raven started yelling loudly. Raven kept yelling as she continued to draw on every window she could find. Clarke kept stumbling around and trying to grab Raven who would run away. Raven just laughed and continued to draw.

Lexa shook her head at their antics but couldn’t stop a smile from appearing on her face. They were ridiculous but somehow still adorable.

Lexa told Echo that she didn’t plan on messing things up with Clarke. Their relationship was new. But Lexa felt she was in it for the long haul.

Bellamy and Echo left. Monty had also said bye and had taken Jasper home. Monty asked if Lexa would mind making sure Clarke and Raven got home safe. Lexa said she would take care of it. They technically were her girlfriends and Lexa always took care of her girl, or girls, in this case. So Lexa was left with drunk Clarke and drunk Raven. Lexa rounded them up and led them to her car. The two of them got into a fight over the front seat.

“I get the front seat!” Raven said.

“No! Lexa’s is Clarke’s date! And Clarke has to hold her hand while she drives!” Clarke yelled back.

“Well she’s my girlfriend! I want the front!”

“CLARKE HAS TO HOLD LEXA”S HAND!” Clarke yelled.

“I can do that! Because she’s my girlfriend!” Raven replied with a pout.

“Lexa is Clarke's Jell-O and CLARKE WANTS TO HOLD LEXA’S FUCKING HAND!”

Lexa decided to let them share the front seat. It was only a few minutes to Clarke’s apartment anyways. So Raven sat on Clarke’s lap and Clarke held Lexa’s hand. Raven also continued breathing on the car window and drawing symbols of male genitalia. Clarke kept yelling at her erasing them. Raven just giggled.

When they got to Clarke’s apartment Clarke unlocked the door and let them in. Lexa had only meant to drop Clarke off, tuck Clarke into bed, and then drive Raven home. But Raven had walked into the apartment, went straight into Octavia’s room, and changed into some of Octavia’s cloths. She then emerged, announced she was spending the night, and then crawled into Octavia’s bed.

Lexa helped drunk Clarke into her room and left her for a minute so Clarke could change into sleep cloths. Lexa went into the kitchen and got a glass of water so she could set it on Clarke’s nightstand so Clarke could have it when she woke up. Lexa made sure that Clarke was dressed before going back into Clarke’s room. Clarke was in bed under the covers. Lexa set the water on the nightstand.

“Come be Clarke’s little spoon?” Clarke asked as she padded the empty side of the bed.

“Um……….Clarke it’s late and…….”

“Please! It would make Clarke really happy!”

“I have class tomorrow and…….”

“Please! Clarke just wants to see what sleeping next to Lexa would feel like. They would just sleep and maybe cuddle a little.” Clarke said as she flashed a puppy dog look. Lexa looked into Clarke’s blue puppy dog eyes and knew she was a goner.

“Ok fine. Can I borrow some shorts and a T-shirt though?” Lexa asked as she gave in.

“Top left drawer.” Clarke replied. Lexa found some Nike shorts and an old T-shirt then went into the bathroom and changed.

“I am not being the little spoon Clarke so give that dream up now.” Lexa said as she entered the room and slipped under the covers.

“Come on Lexa please!” Clarke mumbled as she tried to put her arms around Lexa.

“Nope. You want me to stay. I’m the big spoon.” Lexa said.

“Fine.” Clarke muttered as she turned over. Lexa moved over to her and put her arms around Clarke and pressed against her back.

“Night Lexa.” Clarke whispered as Lexa’s arms tightened around her.

“Good night Clarke Griffin. Light of my life.” Lexa whispered into Clarke’s ear as they got comfortable.

Soon Lexa noticed that Clarke’s breathing had changed and Clarke was asleep. A minute later Lexa heard the door open. She looked up and saw the shadowy figure of Raven coming toward them. Lexa felt the bed dip as Raven crawled onto the bed behind Lexa.

“Raven what are you doing …..” Lexa started to whisper.

“Forgot Octavia…. was staying with Lincoln. Don’t…. wanta….sleep alone.” Raven mumbled as Lexa felt Raven’s arms come around her.

Lexa could have said no. She could have left or told Raven to leave. But Lexa didn’t want to do that. Lexa felt Raven snuggle into her back and she really didn’t mind. Raven would be an interesting friend to have. But a friend worth having. A friend to laugh with. A friend to laugh at. A friend that Lexa would be proud to have.

Lexa also knew that Raven was important to Clarke. So that meant that even if Lexa didn’t like Raven, Raven would still be important to Lexa. Because Lexa wanted Clarke and everything that came with Clarke.

“Oh….. and you…you passed the test, Lexa.” Raven mumbled into the darkness.

“What test Raven?” Lexa whispered back.

“Don’t worry…..you…..you passed. You….you and Clarke have my blessing. Good…….goodnight Lexie” Raven muttered against Lexa’s neck.

“Night Raven.” Lexa whispered back.

Lexa smiled into the darkness. The group date had not exactly gone how she expected. She did not expect two of Clarke’s friends to show up in costumes. She did not expect Clarke’s friends to compliment her ass and her tattoos. She did not plan on falling in friendship love with Monty. She did not expect Bellamy and Echo to hit it off. She didn’t expect Clarke to be such an adorable disaster when drunk. And she certainly didn’t expect entering into a platonic polyamorous relationship.

She also did not expect to be falling asleep next to Clarke and Raven. Lexa really wasn’t even expecting to fall asleep next to Clarke. But here she was. Squished between a girl she was growing more and more attracted too each day and a new friend that she met only hours ago. Lexa didn’t mind. Unexpected things weren’t always bad things.

So Lexa buried her face into Clarke’s hair and waited for sleep to claim her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all the people who commented and asked for more chapters. I'll see what I can come up with. I mean the story was basically random shit up to this point so does it matter if I add more random shit?


	11. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke gets grumpy in the mornings. Raven and Clarke have a little heart to heart. Clarke and Lexa pack on the PDA.

Clarke groaned as the light hit her eyes. She didn’t want to be awake. She wanted to stay surrounded in warmth and comfort. She snuggled down into the warmth that had surrounded her while she slept. She felt arms tighten around her and she sighed in contentment.

“What the fuck happened here?” a voice said.

Clarke groaned again and tried to snuggle deeper into the heat. The damn voice was starting to piss her off. Her head was pounding and any sound seemed to make it worse.

“I have no context. I need no context.” The voice said.

Clarke tried to ignore the voice. She just wanted to sleep. But that was not to be.

“Ok. Just let me Instagram this shit and……done.”

Clarke groaned a third time and realized the voice wouldn’t go away, god damn it! She opened her eyes and let the light momentarily blind her. When her eyes refocused she realized she was huddled up against Lexa’s chest. For a moment her anger at the voice melted away as she gazed at sleeping Lexa. Lexa’s arms were around her and Clarke could smell the scent of her body wash. Clarke smiled at the peaceful look Lexa wore while sleeping. She brought her hand up to gently move a strand of curly hair out Lexa’s face. Clarke let her fingers trail over the the high cheekbones and angular jaw.

“Well damn Clarke that is either one of the cutest or creepiest things I have ever seen.”

Clarke winced at the sound and then looked over and saw Octavia grinning at her. Octavia had her phone pointed at them and seemed to be taking a picture.

“Alright. Just let me Instagram this shit too.” Octavia said as she played with her phone.

Clarke groaned for like the fourth time that morning. Octavia would Instagram that picture and then people would comment and everyone would ask Clarke about Lexa and then some asshole would ask if they wanted a third and then she have to kick that asshole’s ass and damn Octavia and her obsession with Instagram.

“Jesus fucking Christ Octavia! Could you talk any fucking louder?”

Clarke froze. Was that Raven? Where the hell was she? Clarke just then noticed some hands splayed across Lexa’s stomach. Clarke followed the hands up arms that were wrapped around Lexa’s waist and then disappeared out of view. Clarke propped her herself up on an elbow and looked over Lexa’s shoulder to the other side of her body. Raven gazed back up at her.

“Oh morning Griffin how’s…….”

“What the hell Raven!” Clarke nearly yelled when she saw Raven’s face. Both Clarke and Raven cringed when the heard Clarke’s loud voice. Lexa even stirred a little at the sound. Raven reached a hand up and put it over Clarke’s mouth and started to tell Clarke to shut up, but Clarke pushed the hand away.

Clarke ignored her pounding head and started to say, “No Raven! You can't just……”

“Oh my God! Too loud! Shut up Griffin!” Raven said as she tried to cover Clarke’s hand with her mouth again.

Clarke pushed it away but Raven tried again. So naturally, Clarke gripped Raven’s hand and held it while Raven started to struggle. Soon Clarke was trying to pin Raven’s hands down and Raven was trying to get Clarke to shut up. Lexa was just starting to wake up while the started wrestling over her.

“Why are you in my bed Raven?!” Clarke accused.

“God! Just be quiet Clarke!”

“No! I’m gonna…I’m gonna…..” Clarke paused a minute as she thought of something that would annoy Raven. There was one song Clarke knew that Raven absolutely detested. It also happened to be song that Clarke kind of liked. So Clarke forced herself to push through her pounding head and sing Raven her song.

“F IS FOR FRIENDS WHO DO STUFF TOGETHER!”

Raven growled and started struggling harder while saying, “Don’t you dare……”

“U IS FOR YOU AND ME!”

Now Raven was practically climbing over a half awake Lexa and trying to get Clarke to stop singing. “You know I hate that fucking song and that stupid sponge!”

“N IS FOR ANYWHERE AT ANYTIME AT ALL…….”

Now Raven was over Lexa, and Clarke and Raven were basically wrestling. Raven trying to get Clarke to shut up and Clarke was just pissed at Raven. Clarke didn't really know why she was pissed. She knew that she didn’t like seeing Raven cuddling against Lexa but Clarke had never really been the jealous type. But Clarke was also just a grumpy morning person so maybe that was it?

By now Lexa was awake and wondering why the hell Clarke was yelling Lyrics to a SpongeBob song and Raven was yelling at her to stop. Lexa quickly pulled them off each other and separated them. She made sure they were both at arm’s length from each other before letting them go. Both of them were still and glared at the other.

Lexa turned to Octavia and asked, “What they hell happened?”

Octavia shrugged and said, “Hell if I know. They get in little fights like that sometimes. Mostly in the mornings when they are both hungover.  But in ten minutes they will bond over some weirdly shaped waffle or idiotic pun or something and be best friends again. But sometimes they do get into these little spats.”

“Its not my fault! Griffin here……..” Raven started.

“Why they hell are you even in here!” Clarke interrupted her.

“Why the hell are you so fucking loud?”

“Why don’t you just answer my question?” Clarke yelled.

“Why don’t you just shut the hell up!” Raven retorted as she rubbed her temples.

“Ok Lexa. You and me are gonna go make some breakfast and let them finish their estrogen battle alone.” Octavia said as she came up and took Lexa’s arm. Lexa looked at Clarke and seemed to ask if Clarke would be ok alone. Clarke nodded and Octavia then led Lexa out of the room and into the kitchen.

Clarke glared at Raven after they left. But Clarke was feeling her energy deplete fast and her head was becoming more and more painful. The adrenaline that had flooded her body with energy seemed to disappear. Clarke didn’t know how Raven felt but Raven certainly looked hung over. Now that Clarke had been given a little time to thing she found her and Raven’s argument ridiculous. Why was Clarke always such a grump in the morning?

Raven’s tense posture relaxed a little as she sighed and said, “Ok I'm here because I didn't want to go home last night. And you know I don't like sleeping alone. I'm sorry if that bothered you. But seriously Griffin. You know I hate that fucking song.”

Clarke sighed and replied, “I know you don't like sleeping alone and its fine. I actually need to apologize. I'm sorry..... I was just…I…..I don’t really know why I got so angry honestly.”

“Well, you tend to be a grump in the morning. You also tend to be even grumpier when hung over. You basically turn into grumpy cat. But I…I.....also think you really like Lexa and I don’t think you liked me cuddling with her. Which is a little weird because you don’t tend to be the jealous type.” Raven replied while studying Clarke closely.

Clarke thought for a second then replied. “I…..I don’t know. I did feel a little jealous when I saw you with Lexa. My blood…..it just got kind of hot for a second. And then it took a minute for me to calm down”

“Clarke, you know I would never do anything to hurt you right? I’d never try to harm your relationship with her. I think she’s good for you and I want you to be happy. You know I would never intentionally risk that right?” Raven replied in a serious tone.

“I know that Raven.”

“Look. I actually have kind of a confession to make. Last night and some of its craziness, it wasn’t really accident. I knew you wanted just a kind of play date but I made sure it went a little crazy.” Raven said sheepishly.

“What did you do Raven?” Clarke growled.

“Ok. I don’t expect you to understand. I half don’t understand it myself but I needed to make sure Lexa would be there for you. I needed to make sure you and her were on the same level.” Raven replied.

“Same level? What does that even mean?” Clarke asked.

“Look Clarke. You may not have noticed but you are like half in love with her already. You can’t tell but I can. You’ve barely known her a week but I see the way you look at her. You're smitten. So I had to make sure she was on the same page. I needed to know she was there for you.” Raven said.

“Go on….”

“So I made sure last night was a little crazy. Not like super crazy but just slightly crazy. I gave Octavia, Bell, and me lines to use on Lexa. I made sure Monty and Jasper showed up in costumes. I planned on making sure you got a little drunk, because while I love you Clarke you can be a bit annoying when drunk.  Anyways I was actually gonna do a few other things to make sure the night got at least a little crazy but then I met Wick. So my plans kind of fell through. But luckily it got kind of crazy on its own. I mean I honestly didn’t do……”

“Raven. You’re rambling.”

“Oh right. Anyways, I wanted the night to be a little crazy. Because if it was slightly insane and a little weird and strange but Lexa was still with you when it was over then I knew she was really into you. I had to let Lexa see you and all of us near our worse to make sure she would stay with you. If she had left then I would have known she wasn’t really into you. I would have known she wasn’t really invested. But she’s here Clarke. She’s slept in your bed and she is in the kitchen one of your best friends. She’s into you. Maybe even more than you are into her. And I officially approve. I…..I know that probably makes no sense but it makes sense to me.” Raven said.

Clarke’s head was already hurting and Raven’s logic was making it hurt more. She thought about Raven’s plan and while it did make a tiny bit of sense, Clarke still found it pretty illogical. But then again Raven had always been a little weird with her emotions and a little weird in social situations. Sometimes she seemed closed off and sometimes she seemed opened. Sometimes she seemed overflowing with emotion and sometimes she seemed reserved. Sometimes Raven didn’t seem to understand what she herself was feeling. Raven had always been amazing at science and math but she never seemed to understand the spectrum of emotion. Sometimes it made Raven appear a little socially awkward and Clarke felt that awkwardness was disguised by humor and jokes.

Clarke glanced at Raven who was looking at her with a little fear and uncertainty. Clarke sighed. Clarke did believe that Raven would unintentionally do something dumb to protect Clarke. Raven would never intentionally hurt Clarke and Clarke knew that. So why Clarke didn’t fully see the logic in Raven’s plan, she decided to let the issue go. Clarke changed the subject.

“Why do you always call me grumpy cat?” Clarke asked.

“What? Wait? When did I…..ohhhhhhhhhh.” Raven seemed confused at first but then figured out what Clarke was referring too. “Well honestly you just kind of have a grumpy little face. You stick your bottom lip out and you eye circles get more pronounced and your facial expression….….”

“Oh God. I’m going to kitchen. Maybe Octavia or Lexa can save me.” Clarke said as she rolled her eyes and headed toward the kitchen. Raven smiled and ran up to catch up with Clarke. She linked their arms together as they walked into the kitchen.

“See told you Lex. They got over it. What did you guys bond over this time?” Octavia asked.

“Grumpy Cat” Raven replied quickly.

“Yeah, apparently I look like a grumpy cat.” Clarke said as she walked over to Lexa. Clarke slipped her hands around Lexa’s waist and pressed her cheek against Lexa shoulder. Lexa’s arms came up around her and pulled her close.

“Sorry about this morning. That wasn’t exactly how I wanted to wake up next to you the first time. Can we do a redo soon?” Clarke asked softly as Lexa held her.

I don’t know. Are you usually such a grumpy cat in the mornings?” Lexa teased as she played with some strands of Clarke’s hair.

“Only when I’m hungover or don’t get enough sleep.” Clarke replied.

“And what makes you think you’ll get enough sleep if I stay over again. I think I can promise that you will be very worn out by morning” Lexa replied with a teasing smile.

“Well, that’s quit presumptuous of you.” Clarke replied.

“I just mean we’ll be doing Netflix marathons. What else would I mean?” Lexa replied.

Clarke shook her head slightly as Lexa teased her. Clarke raised up and kissed Lexa lightly on the lips.

“Oh my God! They are just so disgustingly cute!. Raven do me a favor and use one of the kitchen knives to kill me. Just slit my throat and get it over with. Slash. Don’t stab. Make it deep.” Octavia said dramatically as she handed Raven a knife.

“Hell no! If I kill you then who will put me out of my misery? I’m a selfish bastard O. If I have to suffer so do you!” Raven said with a laugh.

“Well you’re the like platonic third girlfriend, Raven! Do something and to stop their horrendously adorable PDA!” Octavia retorted. Raven laughed then went over to Clarke and Lexa. Lexa still had her arms around Clarke and Clarke was lightly beating her head against Lexa’s shoulder while listening to her two friends.

“Clarke and Lexie really need to remember to leave room for Jesus” Raven said as she went over to Lexa and Clarke. Raven peeled Clarke away from Lexa and inserted herself between them. Making sure they were at least a foot apart.

“See now they have left room for their lord and savior Raven Reyes. Always leave room for Jesus, Clarke.” Raven said as she stood between an unamused Clarke and a slightly amused Lexa. Clarke rolled her eyes because at Raven once again referring to herself as Jesus. Clarke decided to change the subject.

“So what’s for breakfast?” Clarke asked as she reached up into a cabinet and pulled out some Tylenol. She handed some to Raven after she swallowed hers.

“Sorry Clarke. Nothing fancy like eggs Benedict or Goat Cheese and Pancetta Quiche. Lexa and I just mixed some pancake batter. But if you want we can call them like breakfast crepes or something. To make it fancier.” Octavia said as she took out a pan.

“Oh. My. God. Why do you guys always do this? I took you to one family Brunch and suddenly I’m labeled as snobby and pretentious!” Clarke said as she rolled her eyes. Clarke rolled her eyes a lot.

“I think I’m missing something?” Lexa asked.

“Oh Griffin here comes from money and her family is like super fancy. Like -5 course dinner, 12 unnecessary dinner utensils, bread is called ‘baguettes’, wine tasting, eat dinner at the club, watches Downtown abbey, regularly uses the word ‘ _château’_ \- type fancy.” Octavia responded as she started pouring batter.

“Oh that reminds me. Griffin, I can’t come to your fancy fundraising thing tomorrow. Wick has tickets to this concert and asked me to go with him.” Raven said as she downed her Tylenol.

“First, Octavia my family is not that pretentious. And its 'Down-ton' abbey. Not 'Down-town' Abbey. And really Raven? You told me you would be my plus 1.” Clarke said.

“I’ll go if you make me but I really want to go to this concert! Why don’t you take Lexa instead?” Raven said.

“I don’t want to force her to….” Clarke started. She was interrupted.

“I can go. I mean…I don’t know much about formal events but…..I’ll go if you want me to Clarke.” Lexa said. Her eyes flickering to meet Clarke’s gaze.

“I…I don’t want you to feel obligated to come Lexa. But I…..I would enjoy your company.” Clarke responded.

“And I will certainly enjoy seeing Lexa here in a one of those fancy dresses. Or at least seeing pictures of her in one of those fancy dresses. So hell yes Lexa should go!” Raven replied.

“Ok so……I’ll go. Just text me the details Clarke. And I probably need to leave. I know you guys don’t have classes on Friday but I have one that starts at 12 so I better head home to change cloths,” Lexa said.

“Oh you can just borrow some of my cloths if you want.” Clarke said.

“Oh…ummm....Ok. If that’s alright?” Lexa responded.

“Of course it’s alright. Come on lets go find you something to wear while O and Raven finish the pancakes.” Clarke said as she took Lexa’s arm and led her back into her room.

They went into Clarke’s room and Clarke started rummaging through her closet. She decided that a faded grey button down and some black jeans would probably be acceptable to Lexa. She tossed the shirt to Lexa while she walked over to her dresser to get the Jeans. Clarke found the jeans and turned back to Lexa. She did not expect the sight that met her eyes.

Lexa was peeling off her T-shirt. As the fabric was removed, a tight body encased in a simple black bra was exposed. Clarke’s eyes widened as she saw the curve of Lexa’s chest. Her eyes followed the curve until it disappeared under the black bra. Clarke then looked at Lexa’s pronounced collarbones and the slight muscle on her shoulders. She looked at a toned stomach and nearly groaned when she saw the tattoo on Lexa’s ribs, just under the edge of the bra. It looked like the lines to some poem and for some strange reason that made Clarke even more attracted to Lexa. Clarke unconsciously bit her lip as she stared at Lexa’s exposed torso. Lexa was sleek, toned, and magnificent. Lexa seemed to notice Clarke’s attention.

“What’s the matter Clarke? See something you like?” Lexa asked with a grin. Clarke swallowed and told herself to play it cool.

“I like the bra. Very simple. Very minimalist.” Clarke responded. She hoped her voice sounded even. Lexa smirked and slowly advanced on Clarke. She stopped when she was right in front of Clarke. Their bodies not quite touching.

“I could go even more minimalist and take the bra off too.” Lexa said seductively. Clarke lost her cool.

She aggressively gripped Lexa’s upper arms and pushed her into the wall causing a slight banging noise. She crushed their lips together and moved her hands so they splayed over Lexa’s bare stomach. She bit Lexa’s lower lip as she ran her hands over the contours of Lexa’s abs. Lexa’s stomach was tight and sculpted and God, Clarke wanted her. When Clarke’s tongue traced Lexa’s lips and requested entrance Lexa eagerly opened her mouth. Clarke moaned at the taste of her.

This wasn’t gentle. It wasn’t sweet. It was bruising, crushing, aggressive, passionate, and exquisite. Clarke loved the way Lexa would inhale slightly when Clarke touched her. The way Lexa’s breathing would jolt when Clarke dragged her nails over Lexa’s bare skin. The slight shudder than ran threw Lexa as Clarke moved her hands higher. Lexa’s hands were tangled in Clarke’s hair and they tightened as Clarke’s slipped her fingertips under the edge of Lexa’s bra.

“I swear to god that you two better not be in there making babies! Remember to leave room for Jesus Clarke! Jesus needs his space!” Octavia yelled through the door.

“DOES YOUR LORD AND SAVIOR RAVEN RAYES NEED TO COME AND MAKE ROOM FOR JESUS?” Raven yelled as she started banging on the door.

Clarke groaned and pulled away from Lexa. She looked at Lexa’s flushed face and saw hungry eyes and a bruised mouth. Both of their breathing was a little irregular.

“I’m…..I’m gonna go get breakfast while you change. I…..I’ll see you in minute.” Clarke said as she tried to control her breathing. She thought about giving Lexa another kiss but decided better of it. Clarke then forced herself to walk out the room. She slide through the door and was immediately greeted with Raven and Octavia. The three of them turned to walk toward the kitchen.

Raven looked at her with a serious expression then with a southern accent said, “Now did ya’ll leave room for Jesus, Clarke?”

Clarke raised an eyebrow and replied, “I certainly did not.”

Raven smiled and said, “God. I can tell already that you and Lexa are gonna have worse PDA then Octavia and Lincoln.”

“Um excuse me. But Lexa and I were in my bedroom with the door shut. We weren’t making out in the freezer section of Walmart.” Clarke said.

“Hey! Lincoln and I would never make out in the freezer section of Walmart! We are not that type of couple! It would probably be the organic section of whole foods!” Octavia said in mock anger.

Clarke took some pancakes and sat down at the table. Soon Lexa walked in. Octavia handed her a plate and Lexa sat down in the chair next to Clarke. Clarke really liked seeing Lexa in her cloths. She liked it a lot.

When Lexa sat down she smiled at Clarke and kissed her on the cheek. Clarke smiled back and threaded their fingers together. As they ate Clarke and Lexa smiled at each other constantly. Occasionally one would reach out and move the other’s hair out of her face or fix the other’s collar.

Raven grimaced as she watched them and said, “Ok. If you guys keep being so smiley, and touchy, and disgusting I will literally start yelling about Jesus each time you get within 2 feet of each other. A girl can only take so much.”

Clarke responded by sticking her tongue out at Raven.

“Oh hey Clarke, was your mom supposed to be at the fundraising event tomorrow night?” Octavia asked suddenly.

“Oh shit. Yeah she is. Damn I forgot.” Clarke replied. Clarke risked a glance at Lexa and noticed her jaw had clenched and her posture seemed stiff.

“Damn. You’re lucky Lexa. Clarke’s mom is kind of hot for an older women. I’m a little jealous. ” Raven said.

Lexa met Clarke’s eyes. Clarke didn’t want Lexa to feel pressured into doing anything that would make her uncomfortable. Clarke decided to let Lexa off the hook. “Lexa, you don’t……..” Clarke began to say but Lexa interrupted her.

“I guess I’ll get to see how hot she is in person. I’ll let you know what I think Raven.” Lexa said as she squeezed Clarke’s hand. They looked into each other’s eyes for moment and Clarke could feel a connection. Clarke smiled at Lexa and leaned into kiss Lexa on the cheek.

But, the moment was ruined when Octavia pretended to throw up her pancakes and Raven started preaching about leaving room for Jesus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter was a little less exciting then some of the others ones. But I'm planning on using the group texts again next chapter so just bare with me.


	12. Waiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke prepares for her date with Lexa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so sorry it took a long time for an update. These few weeks are and are going to continue to be crazy with classes, papers, finals, and work. But thanks for reading!

Breakfast ended. Clarke didn’t have Friday classes but Lexa did. So Clarke drove Lexa to her apartment so she could grab her book bag and then Clarke dropped Lexa off on campus. Lexa would leave her car at Clarke’s for a few hours so she wouldn’t have to drive it home than wait for a bus and the long bus ride. Clarke would drop Lexa off and then Anya would come to get Lexa’s car.

Clarke glanced over at the passenger seat and noticed Lexa playing with one of the buttons on her shirt. Clarke tried not to think about how she liked seeing Lexa in her clothes. The black skinny jeans molded to her legs and made her ass look incredible. Clarke was actually surprised and relieved that Raven didn’t comment on how good Lexa looked in those jeans. The shirt was just an old grey button up. Clarke had never really found button ups to be hot but Lexa made it hot. She rolled her sleeves up and exposed the lean muscles on her forearms. Lexa also left the top buttons on the shirt open which exposed her collarbones and the slightest bit of cleavage. The only thing better than seeing Lexa in her shirt would be taking the shirt off Lexa.

When they arrived on campus and Lexa tried to get straight out of the car but Clarke grabbed her shirt.

She pulled Lexa back down into the seat and said, ”You forgot something.”

Lexa just tilted her head and gave her a confused puppy look. Clarke rolled her eyes at how obtuse Lexa could be at times.

Clarke leaned over the console, took a fist full of Lexa’s shirt, gently pulled Lexa too her, and then kissed her. Lexa’s lips moved against Clarke’s and Clarke’s hand slipped off Lexa shirt and onto the bare skin of Lexa’s collar bone and shoulder. She felt Lexa inhale slightly as dragged her fingers over the ridges and dips of Lexa’s shoulder and collar bones. Lexa gently bit Clarke’s lower lip than pulled away.

“I should go Clarke.”

“You probably should.”

This time Lexa frowned and bit her own lip. Lexa reluctantly got out of the car and walked to class. For a moment Clarke watched Lexa walk away in those tight skinny jeans, but soon Clarke was back on the road. Unfortunately Lexa had plans with Anya so Clarke would have to wait for Saturday to see Lexa. Lexa was to be her date at a fundraiser event held at a prestigious country club. It was a black tie event and Clarke planned on wearing a dress. But Clarke told Lexa to wear whatever she felt comfortable in as long as it was somewhat formal.

After dropping Lexa off Clarke stopped at a shopping center to pick up some make-up and as she walked into the complex she got a text.

MONTY:         **So I heard Lexa spent the night? Can you ask her if we can do a movie marathon at some point?**

CLARKE:        **She did. And usually it’s me and you that do movie marathons Monty**!

RAVEN:          **Lexa spend the night and slept with me and Clarke**

MONTY:          **you refuse to watch anime Clarke! I can only watch mean girls so many times before I crave anime energy**.

RAVEN:           **I repeat: Clarke, Lexa, and I slept in the same bed**

JASPER:          **do elaborate and go into as much detail as you feel is necessary**

CLARKE:         **Sleeping!!! Only sleep. Everyone had clothes on. Nothing sexual.**

BELLAMY:       **Echo and I barely slept ;)**

OCTAVIA:       **Lincoln and I didn’t sleep at all ;) We were otherwise occupied**

BELLAMY:        **GODDAMN IT OCTAVIA! WHY MUST YOU ALWAYS DO THIS!**

CLARKE: **calm down Bell**

BELLAMY **:        Hey Octavia, I would actually like to apologize for being a hypocritical douche. I want you to be strong, independent, and happy**

OCTAVIA: **What?**

RAVEN:            **da faq?**

CLARKE:           **Bell?**

BELLAMY:         **that wasn’t me. Echo stole my phone while I was stealing her sugar from another table. She sent that**

OCTAVIA:         **table? sugar? Echo?**

OCTAVIA:         **wait, are you two are still together?**

BELLAMY:         **yes, we’re just at brunch**

BELLAMY:         **not a big deal**

RAVEN:             **Bellamy ‘new night, new girl’ Blake is at a morning after brunch? Bellamy you don’t even like many breakfast foods…..**

BELLAMY:         **Echo mentioned she like waffles. I’ve hear this place had good waffles**

RAVEN:             **BELLAMY BLAKE IS WHIPPED**

RAVEN:             **like heavy whipping cream whipped**

BELLAMY **:          seriously Raven?**

OCTAVIA **:          extra heavy whipping cream whipped**

RAVEN:             **organic extra heavy whipping cream whipped**

OCTAVIA:         **ultra-pasteurized organic heavy whipping cream whipped**

BELLAMY:         **u guys are such losers**

CLARKE:           **be nice Octavia and Raven……..**

CLARKE:           **Bellamy is obviously NAME BRAND ultra-pasteurized organic heaving whipping cream** **whipped**

BELLAMY:         **ya’ll suck**

 

Clarke walked into the shopping center shaking her head at her ridiculous friends. The shopping center Clarke entered held a drug store, a few local shops, a nice bookstore, and a nice trendy dress boutique called Lily’s boutique. Clarke bit her lip and fought an internal battle. She had a dress for tomorrow night. A nice black dress. A nice black dress that was pretty conservative. A nice black dress that her mother picked out because it was proper. Clarke needed a new dress.

She entered the shop and looked at a few different racks. Clarke considered and dismissed a variety of options her mom would approve of. She wanted something new. Not the same little conservative dresses that her mom picked out. After a few minutes she found it. The perfect dress.

Clarke left the boutique and went to the drug store to pick up some make-up. She grabbed some sour gummy worms for Raven and some sugar free gummy bears for Octavia. It was honestly amazing how 2 grown ass women could get so much pleasure out a 99 cent bag of sugar.

Clarke finished shopping then headed back to her apartment. When she walked in the door Octavia and Raven were sitting on the couch watching TV. Octavia had her legs sprawled over Raven’s lap. Without saying anything Clarke tossed the bag of sour gummy worms at Raven and the bag of sugar free gummy bears to Octavia.

Raven ripped into the bag and said, “God Griffin I so fucking glad you’re my girlfriend.”

“She got me something too and I’m not her girlfriend.” Octavia said as she started picking out the yellow gummy bears and giving them to Raven.

“Which is your loss Octavia. Regardless, neither of you deserve me.” Clarke said as she shoved Octavia’s feet down and plopped herself down on the couch between them.

“That is very true.” Raven said. Raven then noticed the bag Clarke had sat down on the table. Raven cocked an eyebrow and “Now hold on Griffin. What did you buy at Lily’s boutique?

“Wait isn’t Lily’s boutique that lingerie store of Fifth street?” Octavia asked as popped a red gummy bear into her mouth.

“No that’s Lily’s lingerie and that’s actually downtown. But they get confused a lot.” Clarke replied as Octavia threw her legs over both Clarke’s and Raven’s laps.

“Hold on Griffin you seem really familiar with this lingerie store. Almost like you thought you were going to the lingerie store but accidently went to the Boutique.” Raven said with a smirking smile and a raised eyebrow.

“No, I was……”

“Oh my god Raven. Clarke was going to buy lingerie for Lexa.” Octavia said with a grin

“Guys, that doesn’t even make sense and I wasn’t……”

“Now Clarke. When you go lingerie shopping its best to bring a friend or a platonic girlfriend. So next time you should bring me.” Raven said smiling. Clarke rolled her eyes and decided to give up the fight. She was just gonna have to roll with it.

“Fine. In the possible event that I go lingerie shopping in the future I will take both of you. We can go together.” Clarke said. Raven widely grinned and Octavia smirked then messed with her phone. A moment later Clarke knew what Octavia was looking at her phone for.

OCTAVIA:        **so Clarke, Ray, and I are gonna go lingerie shopping**

OCTAVIA:        **any thoughts on what Lincoln would like Bellamy?**

BELLAMY:        **I’m so uncomfortable right now.**

JASPER:             **Can I come?**

OCTAVIA:        **No Jasper. Stop being such a creep.**

JASPER **:            But you’re taking Clarke and Raven and they are both bisexual. That could be considered creepy…..**

OCTAVIA:        **I know that Clarke and Raven don’t view me as a sexual object, but as a person. so I honestly don’t give a shit if they come.**

OCTAVIA:        **Clarke, Raven, and I have literally gone skinny dipping together and I never once felt uncomfortable**

CLARKE:          **I still haven’t forgiven you for making us do that O. it was like 40 degrees out and the water was freezing**

OCTAVIA:        **Don’t be a baby Clarke**

RAVEN:            **I agree with Clarke that water was fucking cold**

Clarke:            **and then Octavia made shitty hot chocolate afterwards**

OCTAVIA:         **HOLY SHIT CLARKE! I have already said I’m sorry for using water and not milk. I didn’t realize it was that important to you!  
**

CLARKE:         **Milk is just superior to water when it comes to hot chocolate**

RAVEN:            **I don’t like that you discriminate between waiter and milk Clarke. Equality for all!**

CLARKE:          **Ok bottom line- Octavia makes terrible hot chocolate**

OCTAVIA:        **say that to my face**

 

Clarke looked up from her phone and looked over at Octavia. She was giving Clarke some semblance of the evil eye. It wasn’t super effective because her legs were still in Clarke’s lap.

“Octavia, You make terrible hot chocolate.” Clarke said sternly.

“Ok then Clarke you don’t get any red gummy bears.” Octavia said as she shoved like 8 red gummy bears in her mouth.

Clarke just rolled her eyes and shoved Octavia’s legs off her lap. Octavia put them right back in Clarke’s lap.

The day continued like that. Eating. Laughing. Insulting each other. The three of them were joined by Monty and Jasper and then by Echo and Bellamy. They ordered Pizza and watched Game of Thrones. Clarke decided Bellamy really was whipped. He looked at Echo when she was wasn’t talking. He held her hand and was almost overly affection. They made stupid comments about history. It was actually really cute to see Bellamy invested in a girl.

The following day Clarke slept late and prepared for her outing with Lexa. The event had a cocktail hour at 5 and because of the 30 minute drive Clarke was supposed to pick Lexa up at 4:15. Clarke showered and let Octavia fix her hair. Octavia could be such a badass at times but she still loved girly things like doing Clarke’s hair and make-up. Clarke was happy not have to do it herself so she let Octavia paint her face and put her hair into a simple up-do. Soon Clarke was dressed and ready. She said bye to Octavia and then drove to Lexa’s apartment. When Clarke parked she took a second to compose herself. She felt a bit nervous. Or maybe it was anticipation? Either way her stomach felt a little queasy. Clarke heard her phone ding.

RAVEN:        **Hey Clarke, I know u sometimes get a little nervous about somethings so before you go on ur date I wanted to remind you that you are strong, independent, beautiful and an all-around amazing person. Lexa should be proud to be your date.**

Clarke **:        I am a bit nervous so thank you raven**

CLARKE:      **also Raven, I hope you have a great time with wick too. Idk if you’re nervous or anything but you are amazing!**

RAVEN:        **I am a bit nervous too**

RAVEN:        **I’m actually planning on carrying a purse tonight**

CLARKE **:       just don’t get caught with it at the concert Raven, they might kick you out**

OCTAVIA:     **yeah just be careful Raven**

BELLAMY:     **she’s needs to be careful about taking a purse to concert?**

CLARKE:       **it’s not the purse it’s what’s in the purse**

BELLAMY:     **what is it?**

CLARKE:       **Anytime you see Raven carrying a purse it’s because she needed somewhere to hide her flask**

OCTAVIA:     **if Raven has a purse, she has alcohol on her**

MONTY: **girls are so powerful**

RAVEN **:         well sometimes I have tampons or pads in it too, but mostly it’s just for alcohol purposes**

JASPER:         **it went from alcohol to feminine hygiene products and ewwwwwwwwww. Give a guy some warning next time**!

JASPER:         **I don’t like hearing ya’ll mention stuff like that**

RAVEN **:         hey O could you pick me up some super absorbent TAMPONS please? My PERIOD will start any day and I want to be ready for my MENSTRATION CYCLE**

OCTAVIA:     **I’ll pick up some TAMPONS for you Raven, sucks that ur PERIOD is starting! I’ll also get some PADS and PANTY LINERS for you**

JASPER:         **please stop guys**

RAVEN:         **thanks O, could you also get me some Tylenol? I get terrible MENSTRAL CRAMPS as my UTERUS sheds its lining**

CLARKE:       **make those pads extra absorbent Raven. I hate getting those HEAVY FLOW days were there’s tons of BLOOD**

JASPER **:         please guys. It makes me uncomfortable**

RAVEN **:        half the fucking population gets periods Jasper so get the fuck over it**

CLARKE:       **Jasper I guarantee that if you every get a girlfriend you will need to buy her pads at some point**

JASPER:         **Ok. I think I get it**

OCTAVIA:     **Guys we are slowly making Jasper into a better person and that makes me so happy**

 

Clarke locked her phone after finishing up that weird text exchange and was reminded of her current task. Clarke exited the car and took a breath before going to knock on Lexa apartment door. Clarke knocked on the door and waited. After she heard the sound of a lock unlatching the door, opened and Lexa came into view.

Clarke swallowed hard as her eyes roamed Lexa’s body. Lexa was wearing tailored black skinny dress pants, a pin-striped collared shirt, and a tailored blazer. The blazer was unbuttoned and the top buttons of the shirt were unbuttoned as well. Meaning the top swell of Lexa’s breasts was exposed along with defined collar bones. Lexa had also rolled up the sleeves of the jacket which displayed lithe forearms with a watch encircling one wrist. The excellent tailoring of the blazer and pants gave Lexa an obvious hour-glass figure that was still somehow dapperly dressed. Clarke also realized this was the first time she had seen Lexa’s hair without it being partially pulled back. Lexa ran her hand through her hair as she gazed at Clarke and Clarke bit her lip at the sight. All in all Lexa looked dapper and sexy as hell.

Lexa wasn’t expecting the sight that met her eyes. Clarke had her hair in a simple up-du, leaving her neck exposed. Clarke’s dress was a shimmery dark blue color with an asymmetrical neckline that exposed good deal of her shoulders and a hint of cleavage. The dress ended mid-thigh and she had matched it with a pair of black heels. Lexa’s eyes traveled up from the high heels, drinking in all of Clarke’s long legs until they disappeared under the dress. The dress wasn’t quite scandalous but it might be seen as straddling a line.

Clarke’s smoky eye make-up and blue dress made her blue eyes more vivid. When Lexa met Clarke’s eyes she swallowed deeply. Lexa bit the inside of her cheek as she met Clarke’s eyes.

Neither of them moved for a moment. Their eyes locked and the world faded. Clarke saw desire in Lexa’s eyes. A hunger that Clarke choose to believe only she could satisfy.

Lexa saw Clarke’s eyes grow dark and stormy. Clarke’s gaze was practically dripping with want and Lexa couldn’t help but want to give in. Tension and silence filled the air. Neither knew quite how to break the moment. Clarke broke first.

Clarke muttered a quiet but forceful, “Fuck it.” Then Clarke walked toward Lexa, gripped her upper arm and pulled her into the apartment. Clarke briefly turned to shut the door. As Clarke shut the door Lexa recovered from her stupor.

Lexa came up to Clarke, cradled Clarke’s face between her hands, and kissed her. Her lips moving slowly and gently. Clarke had pulled Lexa inside with the intention of pushing Lexa against the closed door and kissing her roughly, so Clarke was slightly off guard when Lexa kissed her with gentleness.

But Clarke kissed her back with the same gentleness. Lexa’s hands were still cradling Clarke’s face and Clarke looped her fingers through Lexa’s belt loops and gently tugged Lexa forward until their bodies met. The kissed slowly for another moment before Lexa pulled back slightly.

“I…...I want to kiss you so bad. I want to drag you to my room, peal that dress from your body, and worship every inch of you, but we need to go. I don’t want to be late the first time I meet your mom.” Lexa said as she took a step back from Clarke. Clarke swallowed and closed her eyes for minute. The kiss had been gently but Clarke felt fire race through her, igniting something that couldn’t be acted upon at moment.

“God Damn my mother.” Clarke murmured.

“We should go Clarke. Before we get distracted again.” Lexa said with hooded eyes that were looking directly at Clarke’s lips.

“You’re right. We need to leave.” Clarke sighed.

A few minutes later the girls left the apartment. Clarke led Lexa to her car and opened the door for her just as Lexa had always opened the door for Clarke. They climbed in and drove off.


	13. The little things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa head to the Country club for the event. Lexa briefly meets Clarke's mom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its taking me so long to update. Pro Tip- don't ever volunteer to edit a 80+ page group essay when you also have 3 other essays, finals, and a job to worry about. Its not a smart move.
> 
> Anyways I hope the chapter works ok

Clarke gripped the steering wheel tightly, her jaw was tense, and she bit her lip. She kept sneaking glances at Lexa who was sitting beside her in the passenger seat. God, Clarke wanted her. Lexa practically looked edible. They should have stayed at the apartment. They should have just stayed right there in the damn doorway. Clarke tried to relax and drive like she normally drives. She loosened her grip on the wheel and tried to focus on the road and not on the delectable girl sitting next to her.

Lexa tried to sit calmly. She noticed Clarke’s tight grip on the steering wheel had turned into her driving in a more relaxed fashion. Almost as if Clarke was willing herself to act normally. Lexa wondered if Clarke was finding it hard to move past the kiss they just shared. It had been gently and sweet but it had promised more and Lexa wanted to much more. Lexa started biting the inside of her cheek to try to think about anything other than the girl sitting next to her. Suddenly Clarke’s phone chimed.

“Hey would you mind answering that text. It’s probably just Raven or Octavia being annoying.” Clarke said as she handed her phone to Lexa.

“I need your passcode Clarke. You sure you want me to have that?” Lexa said as she took the phone.

“I trust you Lexa. The passcode is SHER-locked.” Clarke replied as she kept her eyes on the road.

“You a big Sherlock Holmes fan Clarke? Never pegged you for a Sherlock lover.” Lexa said as she typed in the password

“Sherlock Holmes is like the epitome of the detective novel so forgive me if I have a love for them” Clarke said.

“I wasn’t trying to offend you Clarke. You just seem more like an Agatha Christie girl to me.” Lexa replied as she looked down at a text sent by Octavia.

OCTAVIA:           **Should I expect you home tonight Clarke? Or will you be staying at Lexa's ?**

Lexa bit her lip as she read the message.

“So who was it and what did they say?” Clarke asked. Lexa’s eyes widened and she reread the message hoping it would somehow change.

“Ummmm it was Octavia.”

“What did she want?” Clarke asked again.

“She….ummmmm…..she asked if....” Lexa muttered not quite sure how to phrase it.

“She asked what?”

“Um………….Hey Clarke, did you know that Sir Arthur Conan Doyle believed in Fairies?” Lexa blurted.

“Um…What?”

“Did you know that Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, the writer of Sherlock Holmes believed in fairies?” Lexa mumbled hoping she had successful changed the subject.

“Octavia asked me if I knew Doyle believe in fairies?” Clarke asked in confusion.

“Ummm…..well no. But Doyle was spiritualist and did believe in fairies. Another fun fact is that Doyle also hated the character Sherlock Holmes and tried to kill him several times. But he was so popular that Doyle was forced to bring him back” Lexa said rapidly. Clarke was quiet for a minute and glanced at Lexa. Lexa looked tense and a little nervous.

“Are you one of those people who blurts out random facts when you’re nervous?” Clarke asked.

“What….no. I just like fun facts because........because they are fun. Plus I thought you might want to know a few facts about the stories you like.” Lexa said hoping she sounded more confident than she felt.

“Ok Lexa what’s wrong? What did Octavia send me?” Clarke asked.

“Wellll…um….she…”

“Spit it out Lexa.”

“She asked if you were going to come home or spend the night at my place.” Lexa said in a rush.

Clarke could feel her cheeks redden. It wasn’t something she and Lexa had really discussed but after their previous romantic encounters it seemed like a relevant question. Earlier it certainly seemed like the night would head in that direction. But was it too soon? What if Lexa wanted to wait? What if they changed their minds or something?

“Umm so should I text her back?” Lexa asked quietly.

“Ummmmm…..tell her that I am a leaf that falls as the wind blows.” Clarke said.

“What? That doesn't make any sense?”

“Thats the point. Just text her saying ‘I am a leaf that falls as the wind blows’. It will confuse and piss off Octavia, so just text it to her please.” Clarke said hoping that Octavia would react the way she wanted her too and allow a change of subject.

“Ummm Ok. I’ll do it. ” Lexa said. Lexa then started reading the texts to Clarke as they came in. Clarke would tell Lexa how to respond and Lexa would type and send the text.

CLARKE:           **I am a leaf that falls as the wind blows**

OCTAVIA:        **What the fuck does that mean?**

OCTAVIA:        **Are you the leaf? Is Lexa the wind? What the fuck does that mean Clarke??????**

CLARKE:          **No I am the ocean. And Lexa is the tide.**

OCTAVIA:        **WHAT THE FUCK?**

OCTAVIA:        **Are you high? Did Lexa get you high?**

RAVEN:            **Stop confusing poor Octavia and answer the original question Clarke! Are you spending the night at Lexa’s or not?**

CLARKE:           **As the night comes, light fades.**

RAVEN:            **Ok fine Clarke. Be that way.**

RAVEN:             **But since your Lord and savior Raven Reyes is at a concert, I see no reason that you should leave room for Jesus.**

OCTAVIA:        **UNLESS YOU ARE IN FRONT OF YOUR MOM. PLEASE LEAVE ROOM FOR JESUS THEN!**

RAVEN:            **as your lord and savior I actually agree with O on that one**

RAVEN:            **but Jesus needs no room if you two are in private**

RAVEN:            **in fact I recommend that you two be very non-orthodox in private**

When Lexa read that last line Clarke shook her head and grimaced. She started to apologize for her friends again but Lexa stopped her saying that she now considered Octavia and Raven her friends too. Lexa looked down and saw another text.

MONTY:        **Ok Clarke I’m pretty sure you said you were driving and I know you can’t be at the country club yet so please tell me you aren’t texting and driving?**

RAVEN:         **Clarke?**

Clarke just told Lexa to tell them that it was Lexa texted them. She figured it wouldn’t hurt anything and it would make Monty feel better.

CLARKE:       **actually this is Lexa. Clarke’s driving and gave me her phone**

RAVEN **:         Hey Lexie. How’s my favorite girlfriend?**

CLARKE:       **I'm wonderful. Clarke looks utterly amazing like she always does and I couldn't ask for anything more.**

BELLAMY:     **Is Clarke doing that weird thing where she drives with her knees? That always makes me uncomfortable**

Confused by the question Lexa didn’t read it out loud, instead she glanced over at Clarke. Clarke had her dress high up on her thighs and was in fact using her knee to control the car. She went around soft curves and drove straight with just her knee against the wheel. Whenever a sharp turn came up her hand would find its way back to the wheel.

CLARKE:       **ok Clarke is driving with her knee and I’m not sure how to feel about that**

BELLAMY:     **she’s never had an accident but it always freaked me out**

MONTY:        **honestly Clarke drives with her knee better than most people drive**

RAVEN:         **But Lexa just imagine that if Clarke’s is this good with her knees……**

RAVEN:         **……………..imagine how good she will be with her fingers……..**

When Lexa read Raven’s last line she was glad she stopped reading the texts aloud. Lexa then asked Clarke to turn on some music in hopes of changing the subject. Clarke smiled and told Lexa how to hook up her phone to the stereo system. She then gave Lexa a playlist to select.

 The rest of the car ride went by quickly. Lexa looked through the playlist and was amused as it went from _Taylor Swift_ to _Fall Out boy_ to _Of Monster and Men_ and even a _Tom Petty_ Song. The really amusing thing was that Clarke would sing along to the songs, drum on the steering wheel, and even do bit of head banging.

“You better sing with me Lexa!” Clarke said as a Taylor Swift Song blasted.

“I think your theatrics are more than enough for the both of us.” Lexa smirked.

“Sing with me. Please?”

“It think I leave the singing to you.” Lexa responded.

“Please Lexa?”

“I’m not much of a singer.” Lexa responded. Lexa always felt awkward about singing because singing expressed a lot of emotions. Lexa wasn’t always ready to seem the vulnerable or easy to read. So she usually avoided singing.

“Oh Ok. I understand.” Clarke said quietly.

Lexa glanced at her and Clarke seemed a little disappointed. A new song began but Clarke just kind of hummed it to herself rather than sang. Lexa felt a little bit of guilt fill her. She wanted Clarke happy and Clarke seemed happy when she was loudly butchering classic lyrics and pop songs. As a new song started, Lexa recognized it as “Ho Hey” by _The Lumineers_. Lexa waited until the chorus before she made her move.

 _“I belong with you. You belong with me. You’re my sweet heart._ ” Lexa sang the line loudly as she reached out and took Clarke’s hand in her own. Clarke looked over at her and smiled brightly. Her bright blue eyes made Lexa’s heart flutter. Clarke squeezed Lexa’s hand and joined Lexa in finishing the chorus.

_“I belong with you. You belong with me. You’re my Sweet…”_

They finished the song together and Lexa hit replay so they sang it together again.

They arrived at the Country Club just as the song ended. Clarke stopped the car then immediately turned and kissed Lexa. It was soft and sweet and Lexa felt Clarke's lips gently caress her own. The kiss ended way too soon because they were forced out of the car by an awkward knock by the Valet. Clarke handed the keys over to the Valet as she and Lexa got out of the car.

Lexa looked up at the large Neoclassical Building with perfectly landscaped lawns and trees. Even the building screamed wealth and prestige. Lexa felt a little nervousness enter her as they walked in the door and she saw a floating staircase, antique wooden furniture, and workers dressed in a black vests and bow ties.

As if sensing Lexa’s unease Clarke grabbed her hand and threaded their fingers together. Clarke gave her reassuring smile before leaning to whisper something in her ear.

“These people are just like everyone else. They’re gonna eat too much, drink too much, and talk too loud. The only difference is that they do it with a pretentious attitude and 5,000$ watch. Plus you look hotter than anyone here.” Clarke whispered in Lexa’s ear as they walked through the lobby.

“You look pretty damn good yourself Clarke. I fucking love that dress” Lexa whispered back as they entered the cocktail lounge. Lexa let go of Clarke's hand and slipped an arm around Clarke's waist. Making sure her hand slid slowly along Clarke's lower back as she did so. 

“Well maybe you can take it off me later.” Clarke said with a seductive smile.

Clarke was about to say something else when she saw her mother enter the room. Clarke’s seductive smile turned into a frown and Lexa looked to see what caused the change. Lexa looked over her shoulder and saw an attractive older women approaching them. Lexa assumed it was Clarke’s mom. They looked alike and carried themselves the same way. 

"Hell Clarke. Interesting dress. Not quite appropriate for this event but its interesting." Clarke's mom said as she gave Clarke a air kiss on the cheek. Clarke decided to ignore the comment and start introductions.

“Mom this is my girlfriend, Lexa Green. Lexa this is my mother, Abby Griffin.” Clarke said.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Griffin.” Lexa said politely.

“Oh the pleasure is all mine Lexa dear. It’s always nice to meet Clarke’s friends. If I remember correctly, you and Clarke go to the same college? What’s your major?” Abby asked.

“I’m a Poli-Sci/philosophy double major with a minor in women’s studies” Lexa replied.

“Oh it was smart of you to do something like Political Science with Philosophy and Women’s studies. You will have job opportunities when you graduate. I kept telling Clarke to at least double major in something concrete that could get her a job. But she insisted on being the starving artist. “ Abby replied as she shot a disapproving look at Clarke.

“Mom, we’ve had this conversation. Don’t drag my girlfriend into it.” Clarke said through gritted teeth.

“Oh I’m sure your friend doesn’t mind. And Clarke you know I just want to be happy and successful. You need to do something concrete with your life instead of being the starving artist. Your father and I love you but we can’t support you forever.” Abby responded.

“Well I have been thinking of becoming a Tattoo artist. There’s always a demand for those. Would that be acceptable to you mother?” Clarke said bitterly.

“Stop being so childish Clarke. I mean a real job. You have to stop being a child at some point. You have to enter the real world.” Abby responded. Clarke glared at her mother. But Abby looked past Clarke and waved at someone. Abby then said, “Oh look its senator Kane. I’ll see you and your friend later Clarke.” Abby then walked away and left Clarke and Lexa alone.

Lexa could tell Clarke was angry. Clarke’s eyes were narrowed, her posture stiff, and her fists clenched. Clarke looked pissed. Lexa decided to try to lighten the mood. Lexa went and stood in front of her. She took both of Clarke’s hands in her own and smiled at Clarke.

“Sometimes I really hate my mother. I mean she……..” Clarke started but Lexa interrupted her.

“Who is the fattest Knight at King Arthur’s Round table?” Lexa asked as she looked into Clarke’s eyes.

“She just drives me crazy..…..wait. What?” Clarke asked in confusion.

“Who is the fattest knight at King Arthur’s round table?” Lexa repeated.

“Ummmm….I don’t know.” Clarke responded with a bewildered look.

“Sir-Cumference. He ate too much pi.” Lexa replied with silly grin. Looking at the silly expression on Lexa’s face and thinking about the stupid joke Clarke’s couldn’t help but laugh a little and feel some of her anger melt away.

“That’s a terrible joke Lexa.” Clarke replied after a moment.

“Excuse me but that is my favorite joke. It works on soooooooo many levels.” Lexa replied with a silly grin as she took Clarke’s hand and led her to some chairs.

“You have bad taste in jokes then.” Clarke replied as they sat down.

“Maybe so. But I certainly don’t have bad taste in women.” Lexa replied with a seductive smile. God, that smile could make Clarke's heart flutter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also this is really random but I noticed that I sometimes put the word " Ya'll " in the dialogue. And its more because I'm from the Southern US rather than this is set in the south. So sorry if that bothered/confused anyone.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa and Clarke do some intense flirting. Clarke tells Lexa about how she and Raven became friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Clarke and Lexa flirt pretty intensely this chapter. Some of its kind of inappropriate.....so be forewarned......

“Maybe so. But I certainly don’t have bad taste in women.” Lexa replied with a seductive smile

“Do you just come up with those lines? Or do you memorize them and wait for an opportunity?” Clarke asked.

“I have many talents when it comes to women.” Lexa flirted.

“And those would be what exactly? Telling dad jokes about algebra and giving obscure facts about British authors?” Clarke flirted back.

“Those would be a few of my lesser talents that I use my tongue for.” Lexa said with another seductive smile. When Clarke’s eyes widened Lexa continued, “I also sing a mean duet with my girlfriend.” Lexa finished with a grin.

Clarke looked at the cocky smile on Lexa’s face and decided that she would join in on Lexa’s little game. If Lexa wanted to flirt in the big leagues that Clarke would make sure to join her there.

“My tongue has many talents as well.” Clarke said nonchalantly.

“Oh, and what would they be?” Lexa asked. He face still smiling.

“Humming, Singing, talking and………..”

“……and?” Lexa asked with a raised eyebrow and grin still plastered on her plate.

“Tasting.”

“Tasting?” Lexa relied quietly as the smile slid off her face and her eyes widened.

“Yeah, I’m really really good at tasting.” Clarke replied slowly. This time Clarke was the one wearing a seductive grin while Lexa bit her lip.

“Oh…umm…that....um…..” Lexa started muttering the beginnings of words but never made it to the end of a word. Lexa’s eyes were on the ground and Clarke smiled even more at Lexa’s inability to articulate.

“There is alot skill involved in tasting. It takes a good technique to do it right. you kind of have to train your tongue. I have skill, technique, and enthusiasm.” Clarke continued as she let the words drip out of her mouth and hang in the air.

“That’s…that’s…..um…..” Lexa muttered incoherently. Her eyes looking at Clarke’s lips.

“I mean I’ve been to like 10 wine tastings. So I should be really good at them by this point.” Clarke said. Lexa eyes shot up at Clarke’s words.

“Wine tasting?” Lexa asked quickly.

“Of course. What else would I be talking about?” Clarke replied coolly. For a moment Lexa’s face was unreadable. But then a corner of her mouth went up in a silent smirk. It was an expression that read ‘Challenge Accepted.’

Lexa had never been to a wine tasting but she had seen movies and TV shows. She knew enough to serve her purpose. Lexa then turned to Clarke and took one of Clarke’s hands. She laid it palm up in one of her own hands. Lexa used her free hand to gently run her finger tips over Clarke’s palm and fingers.

Looking down at Clarke’s hand Lexa said, “You know what I love about wine tastings Clarke?”

“What?” Clarke replied as Lexa ran her fingers over Clarke’s hand and refused to meet Clarke’s eyes.

“Well the wine glasses, they're so beautiful. They have all these dips, and curves, and swells. Sometimes I just like running my fingers over the smoothness and I like tracing all the curves and swells.” Lexa said slowly and softly. Her eyes still on her and Clarke’s hands.

Clarke swallowed and muttered, “You’re talking about wine glasses?”

“Of course. I love the curves and the swells and the shape of wine glasses. But I also love the wine. You know the “S’s” of wine tasting right? See, Swirl, Sip, Smell, and Savor. My favorite is the savor one. I get to see and feel the beauty of the wine glass and then I get to savor the delectable taste of the wine. I love to savor the taste and jut let it overwhelm me” Lexa said as she stroked Clarke’s palm.

“I like wine tastings too.” Clarke blurted as she stared at Lexa and body temperature rise. Lexa smiled to herself but continued.

“There’s one more thing I love about wine tastings Clarke.” Lexa said.

“Oh...?”

“If you like a particular wine. If you decide you only want to taste and savor one wine. Then after your lips touch the glass and you drain the last drop of delectable wine…..then you just wait and refill the glass and you go through the whole process again. You can taste and savor and enjoy that wine the whole night if you want too. You can feel the curves of the glass, traces the swells and then get drunk on the taste and the feel and the passion.” Lexa seductively as she traced the outline of Clarke's palm.

Lexa looked up and met Clarke’s eyes. Clarke’s blue eyes had darkened and looked a little stormy. Clarke bit her lip and her eyes dipped down to Lexa’s full lips. Noticing Clarke’s behavior, Lexa smirked but decided to give Clarke a little time to breath.

“I’m gonna go get us some drinks. Would wine be to your taste?” Lexa asked with a smirk. When Clarke finally nodded Lexa got up and went in the direction of the bar. Leaving Clarke sitting alone and thinking about wine and wine tasting.

A moment after Lexa walked away Clarke regained control of herself and pulled her phone out. She quickly sent her friends a text.

 

CLARKE:           **Guys I think I’m in a flirt-off with Lexa and she’s winning!**

CLARKE **:           I need some help here!**

BELLAMY:         **Idk what to tell you Clarke. I would just find an excuse to take my shirt off and let my abs win the contest for me.**

JASPER **:             If it works for Bellamy it could work for you, Clarke…….**

CLARKE **:           I am not taking my dress off!**

OCTAVIA **:         yet.**

RAVEN:             **I have an idea……**

CLARKE:           **I am not taking my bra off Raven!**

CLARKE:           **and I’m not taking my underwear off either!**

RAVEN:             **well then how an I supposed to help you?**

RAVEN: **you know stripping is my go-to move….**

OCTAVIA:         **Correction: Clarke is not taking her dress, bra, or underwear off YET.**

JASPER:             **What will you be taking off of Lexa, Clarke.**

RAVEN:             **Valid question Jasper**

CLARKE:           **fuck all of you**

RAVEN:             **No I think you want to fuck Lexa**

RAVEN:             **Or does she want to Lexa to fuck her?**

 

//

Lexa left a flustered Clarke and headed over to the bar. She patiently waited in line to order her drinks. As she stood there she also noticed that Clarke’s mom, Abby, and a man were walking toward the bar. They didn’t see Lexa at first but Abby noticed her as she got closer. Abby gave Lexa a small smile before introducing Lexa to her friend.

“Lexa this is Senator Marcus Kane. Senator Kane this is Clarke’s friend Lexa.” Abby said.

“Actually I’m Clarke’s girlfriend.” Lexa said as she shook Senator Kane’s hand.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Clarke’s girlfriend Lexa.” Kane said as he shot an annoyed look at Abby. Abby rolled her eyes before turning to Lexa.

“I have no problem with my daughter dating girls. I just refuse to call any of Clarke’s significant others by the title ‘boyfriend’ or ‘girlfriend’ until I see them more than a few times.” Abby told Lexa.

“Does Clarke have a lot of Significant Others?” Lexa asked.

“No not really. You need to ask Clarke about the first time I met her charming friend Raven. That might explain everything. Now if you would excuse us. Senator Kane and I need to go chat with Mayor Jaha.” Abby said before she walked away.

Lexa then ordered the drinks and headed back to the table.

//

Clarke looked up from her phone as Lexa came back. Lexa held two glasses of red wine and handed on to Clarke.

“Sorry it took so long. There was a line at the bar. I also ran into your mother and she told me to ask you about the first time she met Raven?” Lexa said.

“Oh…..um…that’s a weird story and …….” Clarke started mumbling.

“Tell me Clarke.” Lexa said.

“It’s just that you might not………”

“Please.” Lexa asked. Clarke sighed. The friendship between her and Raven had started in weird way. Clarke wasn’t sure if Lexa would like it. But Clarke gritted her teeth and started to tell the story.

“Please just remember that Raven and I were like 19 when this happened. It was freshman year and we were still kind of dumb. Plus Finn had just broken both our hearts so we weren’t really thinking clearly.” Clarke said.

“Go on.” Lexa said. Clarke lost herself to the memory as she told Lexa the story of how Abby first met Raven.

//

_Clarke felt Raven’s arm go around her waist as they walked into the country club. This had been a bad idea._

_Clarke had awkwardly drunk called Raven after stealing the number from Finn’s phone. She wanted to talk to the other girl who had her heart broken by thinking that Finn was knight while in reality he was asshole/fuckboy/dickwad/etc. She wanted to meet Raven because she and Raven shared the same experience_

_So one night Clarke was at a bar and drunk called Raven after stealing the number from Finn’s phone days earlier. Somehow through drunken conversation Raven met up with Clarke at the bar and they poured out their souls to each other. The talked and cried. Laughed and yelled.At some point during the night Clarke mentioned that she had to go to an event at a country club the following day and that Finn was going to be there. Raven then declared herself Clarke’s date and said she would be going with Clarke. The rest of the night was lost to a drunken haze._

_The next day Clarke woke up to Raven sleeping on her couch. Raven woke up, ate all of Clarke’s S’more’s pop tarts, and then destroyed Clarke’s closet looking for a dress to where to the event._

_When they finally made it to the event, Clarke realized that when Raven declared herself Clarke’s date, she meant that they were going to pretend to date to make Finn jealous. Clarke decided she would just follow Raven’s lead. If nothing else it would make for an interesting night._

_So Clarke put an arm around Raven’s waist as they entered the club. There were various other couples/groups hovering around the room. Clarke saw Finn chatting with a girl and gritted her teeth. She tugged on Raven’s arm and pointed Finn out. Raven half smiled half snarled and then pulled Clarke toward Finn until they were about 20 ft from them._

_Raven let out a hearty laugh and then wrapped her arms around Clarke’s neck and whispered in Clarke’s ear, “Just follow my lead. We are going to make that douche-bag so jealous.” Raven then kissed Clarke on the cheek and moved to her side._

_Out of the corner of her eye, Clarke saw Finn looking at them. His face an mixture of confusion and disbelief. Clarke and Raven began to animated chit chat about various things. Most of their chit chat involved Raven whispering random things into Clarke's ear. Raven would say things like, "Penguins are the otters of the Antarctic" or " would you be mad if I farted while wearing your dress?" or "I farted while wearing your dress" or "ouch stop pinching me! everybody farts Clarke! ouch stop it...."_

_When Clarke wasn't pinching Raven, she would be very affection. Every once and a while one of them would let out an unprovoked laugh, or touch the other’s arm, or hold the other’s hand. Finn kept looking at them more and more. At one point Raven had moved her hand to Clarke’s face and brushed a lock of hair out of Clarke’s face. Finn watching the entire time._

_Raven leaned in and whispered, “If there was a facial expression for ‘I just shit a brick’ it would be the facial expression Finn has on right now._

_Clarke laughed and replied in a whisper, “Is it bad if I hope he gets a kidney stone the size of brick?”_

_Raven smiled and was about to reply when Clarke saw her mom approaching them. Raven turned and followed Clarke eye line until her gaze rested on Clarke’s mom._

_“Wow. She’s a fox for sure.” Raven whispered. Clarke elbowed her._

_“Ouch, what the hell…..”_

_“Hello Clarke, who is your lovely friend.” Abby said as she got close. Raven smiled as she made the connection. Clarke was still figuring out what to say when Raven replied._

_“Hi, you must be Clarke’s mom. I’m Raven. Clarke’s new girlfriend.” Raven said as she held out a hand to Abby._

_“It’s lovely to meet you Raven. I’m so glad Clarke broke up with that Finn boy. He didn’t deserve our Clarke here.” Abby responded._

_“I don’t think he deserves anyone. But that’s just my opinion.” Raven replied._

_“It’s an opinion I can’t help but agree with. He was always flirting. Anyways, it was lovely to meet you Raven. You keep Clarke happy and you and I won’t have a problem. Oh and if you can get her to change her major. If you will excuse me I need to go speak to someone.” Abby said before she walked away._

_“Oh I like your mom Clarke. I like her a lot.” Raven said as she watched Abby walk away. Clarke elbowed Raven again._

_“Hey! That’s my mom. You just told my mother I had a new girlfriend less than 2 weeks after breaking up with Finn. That sounds crazy.” Clarke said more to herself than Raven._

_“Have you seen my face Clarke? Who wouldn’t fall in love with this face in less than two weeks?” Raven said. Clarke elbowed her again._

_“But we aren’t dated. Why did you tell her we were?” Clarke asked. Raven went closer to Clarke and whispered into Clarke’s ear her answer._

_“Because we have to keep the act up. Finn was like 10 feet away and I was probably listening to the conversation. So we just indirectly told him..……..oh shit! Are your parents homophobic? I’m so sorry Clarke, I’m out as bi to my parents and I………..”_

_“No. No. My parents aren’t homophobic. I’m actually out as bisexual too.” Clarke replied._

_“Oh  didn’t know you were bi. Now this whole fake dating thing sounds like a cheap romantic novel.” Raven said._

_“Yeah well I’m bi but I’m not attracted to every girl I meet. You’re pretty Raven, but I don’t feel anything romantic toward you.”_

_“Thank god! I was worried my charm had worked and you were half in love. I’m not romantically attracted to you either Clarke. But you seem like a pretty cool person. I could see us being friends.” Raven said._

_“Me too.” Clarke said with a smile. Clarke then saw Finn striding toward them._

_“What are you doing here, Raven? Why are you with Clarke! ” Finn asked through gritted teeth._

_“I’m Clarke’s date for tonight and hopefully many future nights.” Raven said as she slipped an arm around Clarke’s waist._

_“You can’t date each other! That’s.....that’s…..you can’t date each other!” Finn said angrily._

_“We can and we will.” Clarke said sternly as she hung her arm around Raven’s neck._

_“ But I still love you both! I couldn’t break both your hearts! I love….I loved both of you and I was just trying to protect you. You have to understand. I would never hurt either of you on purpose. If we could try again? We could have something beautiful. I love both of you. You both loved me. You are dating each other. What is there too lose.” Finn stepped closer and tried to use his puppy dog eyes. Clarke wasn’t having it._

_“You forget that you are cheating scumbag of a boy! What feelings Raven and I did have for you were lost when we found out the level of fuck-boy you are!. And don’t you dare say ‘I was protecting you.’ You are a selfish bastard and the only good thing to come out of our relationship was me meeting Raven. Now if you will excuse us, RAVEN AND I CAN’T STAND THE SMELL OF YOUR SHIT ANY LONGER!” Clarke said before she pulled Raven away. Leaving Finn alone._

_“Oh we can definitely be friends Clarke. The best of friends.” Raven said between laughs as Clarke pulled her away._

_//_

“And that’s how my mom met Raven and that’s how Raven and I became friends.” Clarke finished as she looked up at Lexa. Lexa was still processing but soon asked.

“So that’s why your mom won’t call me your girlfriend?” Lexa asked.

“Well in her defense Raven came to like 4 more events with me and I never told my mom that we were faking it. My mom really liked Raven and got kinda of upset it wasn’t real. Plus with the whole Octavia prom thing she just decided…..”

“Octavia prom thing?” Lexa questioned.

“Oh right……..um…… so a similar situation happened with Octavia in high school.” Clarke said with a blush.

“Well do tell….” Lexa said.

“So in high school this kid Murphy asked Octavia to prom but he was kind of and ass so she didn’t want to go with him. But she didn’t want to be mean and just refuse, so she panicked and told him that I had asked her and that I was taking her to prom. I had just come out so my mom thought Octavia and I were actually dating when we went to prom. Somehow we forgot to tell my mom we weren’t actually dating. So when she found out we were fake dating she got a little upset then too. Because she liked Octavia too…….. So because of the whole fake dating Octavia and Raven, she doesn’t call anyone my boyfriend/girlfriend until she sees them a few times. She doesn’t quite trust me anymore.” Clarke said. Lexa took a little time to process before responding.

“So you’ve fake dated both Raven and Octavia?” Lexa asked.

“Um……… Yeah. But I’m real dating you.” Clarke responded with a sweet smile.

“I like hearing you say that.” Lexa said softly.

“I hope I’ll be saying it for a long time.” Clarke responded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked the inappropriate flirting and the flashback.
> 
> Thank you for reading and thanks to all who comment and leave kudos! They make my day!


	15. Lexa's 'sick'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa gets a little angry with some snobby rich people at the dinner.

 

Clarke and Lexa flirted for a few more minutes before the dinner bell rang. The high pitched ding of bell rang through the lounge and Clarke heard dozens of people sigh in contentment because they would finally be eating dinner.

“What the hell was that?” Lexa said as a confused expression crossed her face and she looked around for the source of the noise. Clarke smirked a little as she realized Lexa was in for a long night of surprises.

“It was the dinner bell. It means we can head up stairs and be seated to eat.” Clarke said a she watched Lexa’s face get more confused.

“So they ring a bell and you go eat? What are we farm animals?” Lexa asked.

“It’s ridiculous. I know. But this is how these things go. So let’s go find our seats.” Clarke said as she offered her hand to Lexa.

Lexa took Clarke’s hand and didn’t let go as they walked up a floating staircase, through an ornate doorway, and into large ballroom. Large round tables were set up with beautiful flowers as center pieces and candles surrounding the flowers. Clarke took their name cards off a table in the entry way then led them to table 8. Lexa felt a bit overwhelmed as she looked at the amount of silverware and glasses in front of her. There was 3 forks on the left side of the setting, 3 knifes on the right side of the setting and another spoon and fork at the top of the setting.

“Umm Clarke, why do half a kitchens worth of utensils in front of me but no actual plate?” Lexa asked a bit hesitantly.

“Oh each set of the silverware is for a separate course. So this dinner has 4 courses because of the 4 sets of silverware. Unless they have an intermezzo then it would be more than 4 courses but because the dessert silverware is out it means there’s only 4 courses.”

“Oh. Well that’s good. What kind of event is it of there are less than 4 courses? I’d hate to see how the peasants ate.” Lexa half muttered under her breath. This place, the grand room, the expensive silver-wear, the grandeur of everything was getting to her. Lexa felt out of place.

“Clarke Griffin it’s a pleasure seeing you again. How are you dear?” An middle aged women asked as she sat down on the other side the table.

“I’m wonderful Mrs. Tsing. This is my girlfriend Lexa. Mrs. Tsing, Lexa. Lexa, Mrs. Tsing.” Clarke responded. Lexa smiled at the women and hoped the smile would be considered friendly.

“A pleasure to meet you dear. Now how did you and Clarke meet? I’ve don’t think I’ve seen you at the club before. Why, I remember that I used to see that young handsome Finn at the club about every week. But I don’t think I’ve ever seen you around.” The women said. Her eyes looking Lexa up and done with an air of judgement.

“I’ve never been to country club before. Much less be a member of one. Other sort of necessities took priority I’m afraid.” Lexa said. This women was pissing her off. She looked at Lexa like was judging how much money her parents had.

“Oh well that’s understandable. So how did you two meet?” Mrs. Tsing asked.

“On the bus I take to class Mrs. Tsing. We saw each other and just kind of gravitated.” Clarke responded.

Lexa declined to add anything and instead took off her blazer. Underneath she wore a sleeveless pinstriped dress shirt with a collar.

“Oh how sweet. Are you in school Lexa?”

“Yes. Ma'am.”

“Congratulations. It’s always wonderful when the less fortunate can do things such as attend college. And what do you wish to do with your life?” the women asked.

“Grad school probably and then perhaps politics or law. I haven’t quite decided.” Lexa responded.

“Well, word of advice. I would think about removing or at least covering your tattoo dear. They do interviews for most Grad schools and they won’t accept you if they see something like that.” The women said curtly as she glanced at Lexa’s exposed tribal tattoo.

Lexa tensed. Her fists clenched and her teeth gritted. Lexa felt Clarke’s hand move to her thigh underneath the table.

“Believe it or not all of my tattoos have special meaning for me. I don’t think I’m going to cover them up or remove them because they make someone uncomfortable. It’s my body. It’s my decision. I’ll do what I want.” Lexa said in calm voice. She was trying to maintain control but this women was testing her patience.

“Oh I’m sure whatever meaning they have to you is very important. Tattoos are just usually associated with a bad childhood and with drugs and drinking and things of that nature. I just wouldn’t want anyone to judge you unfairly. I mean you’re gay and you have tattoos. Most people will judge you.” The women replied as she sipped her wine.

Something in Lexa snapped.

“Well I was thinking about getting the words lesbian and foster kid tattooed across my forehead so people can judge me for childhood, my sexuality, and my tattoos. It would make it so much easier for them to condemn me!” Lexa said. She stood up and her chair screeched as she pushed it back.

Clarke wasn’t surprised at Lexa’s actions. All night Lexa and seemed a bit overwhelmed by everything and Lexa wasn’t one for polite conversation when someone was being a jackass. Mrs. Tsing was certainly being a jackass. Clarke wanted Lexa to go off on arrogant Mrs. Tsing, but this wasn’t the right place or time. Clarke stood and reached for Lexa’s hand.

“I don’t think Lexa is feeling well so we’re going to hit the ladies room. Excuse us.” Clarke said as she pulled Lexa with her. Clarke led them out of the ball room, through a foyer, and into the restroom. The restroom at a large sitting area with a couch, armchairs, and vanity stations.

“What they hell is all of this? You people don’t even have normal bathrooms? What the hell?” Lexa asked as she saw the extravagant sitting area complete with heated towels and 5 vanity stations.

“Lexa are you ok?” Clarke asked. She moved to stand in front of Lexa. Taking both of Lexa’s hands into her own. Lexa pulled away and turned her back to Clarke.

“I’m fantastic. Some rich lady basically told me that I would never get a job because I have a tattoo. And then I freaked the fuck out and embarrassed my girlfriend who is probably pissed. I’m fantastic. Great. Never better.” Lexa said. Her posture stiff and her head down.

“Lexa its…….” Clarke was interrupted.

“I’m not meant to be here Clarke. I’m not like you. I’m not like these people. I grew up in foster care, I’ve worked since I was 16, and I’ve never been to a two course dinner, much less a 6 course dinner. I don’t belong here. You…you and I…. we’re from different worlds.” Lexa said.

Clarke’s jaw tensed. Lexa felt out of her comfort zone. Clarke got that. But Clarke wasn’t going to hear this ‘we're from different worlds' shit.

“Don’t you dare talk like that! Yeah, I’m the sheltered little rich girl and you’re the broody foster kid from the wrong side of the tracks. But who fucking cares! You are fucking person and I am a fucking person. I don’t plan to live my life as the ‘sheltered little rich girl’. I’m going to live my life as me!” Clarke cried. Her fists clenched and her jaw stiff.

Clarke walked up to Lexa and twisted her around so their eyes met. Clarke hand were tight around Lexa’s biceps as she looked intently into Lexa’s green eyes.

“If you choose to live your life as ‘poor foster girl who grew up on the wrong side of town’ than I can’t stop you. If you want to let that cliché label stop you from living than fine. Conform and submit. But I didn’t really think you were the type of girl that allowed a cliché label to dictate her life.” Clarke said. Her vivid blue eyes locked on green ones.

Lexa sighed. Clarke was right. Lexa had felt overwhelmed and that caused insecurities about her circumstances to come forth. She had seen the extravagant rooms, the Armani suit coats, the Rolex watches, and the diamond earrings. She had seen all the opulence and then she remembered sharing a room with 7 other girls in the orphanage. She remembered crying while Anya held her at Tris’s funeral. She remembered her first day of work at 16. She remembered crying into Gustus’s arms when she realized she could afford college. Lexa sighed.

“I’m…I’m sorry Clarke. I just…this place….these people….I…I just felt out of my element. I just can’t help feeling that I just don’t belong here. That this just isn’t me.”

“Lexa you belong anywhere you choose to be. No one can tell you to live your life on the ground if you want to fly in the sky. No one can tell me to fly if I want to live on the ground. You belong anywhere you want to be.” Clarke said softly. One of her hands came up and moved a strand of hair away from Lexa’s face.

“Well, ummm….right now I think I just want to be with you.” Lexa said shyly. Clarke’s hand slipped to Lexa’s waist as she drew her closer.

“You really are good at those lines. That was really sweet. Cheesy. But sweet.” Clarke replied. The corners of her mouth slightly upturned into a smile.

“It’s your eyes. The every changing shades of blue and indigo. They inspire me.” Lexa said with a seductive smile as her arms went around Clarke’s waist. Clarke rolled her eyes and knew that Lexa was back to her old cocky self.

“That one was just cheesy.” Clarke responded. Her eyes dropping to Lexa’s lips.

“Well than maybe this will be sweet.” Lexa said before she leaned in and kissed Clarke. Clarke sighed in content as her lips moved slowly over Lexa’s. She liked the way Lexa’ arms were tight and protective around her back. The way Lexa smiled into the kiss as her eyes fluttered closed.

Clarke pulled back when she heard someone loudly clear there voice. Clarke looked over to see her mother standing in the doorway. Glaring at them.

“Oh hey Mom.” Clarke said as she her hand moved to hold Lexa’s.

“I just went to your table and Mrs. Tsing said you two had gone to the bathroom because Lexa wasn’t feeling well. But Lexa seems fine to me.” Abby said as she eyed Clarke and Lexa.

“Oh, actually mom Lexa doesn’t feel well. I think she might have a fever or something. I think we are gonna head out early and get her home and into bed.” Clarke said quickly.

“You are just going to leave Clarke? The just served the first course.” Abby asked as she watched the two girls. Clarke’s face was slightly flushed and Lexa seemed extremely embarrassed but she obviously wasn’t sick.

“What kind of girlfriend would I be if I didn’t take care of my girlfriend when she had a terrible headache?” Clarke said.

“I thought you said she had a fever?” Abby smirked. She knew her daughter. And her daughter just wanted to leave and get Lexa into bed. But not because Lexa was sick.

“A fever due to the headache.” Clarke said quickly.

“Well, Lexa if you really don’t feel well I can examine you. I am a doctor after all.” Abby replied. She smiled slightly when Clarke rolled her eyes.

“Ummm I don’t think that…..” Lexa started muttering a response but Clarke interrupted her.

“Look Mom. You and I both know why Lexa and I want to leave. Now I can either spell it out to you with a word that rhymes with ‘corny’….or you can just accept the explanation that Lexa feels sick.” Clarke replied.

“I think this conversation is actually making me sick.” Lexa muttered.

“Ok, ok, fine. Lexa is sick. You need to rush home and take care of her. I’ll make your excuses.” Abby said in an annoyed tone. Clarke was an adult. She could do what she wanted. Abby still didn’t have to like it. Abbey have Clark one last annoyed glare than exited the bathroom.

“Thanks for understanding mom. I’ll see you later.” Clarke called to Abby as she left.

When the door shut Clarke pulled Lexa too her and slid her arms around Lexa’s lean waist. Lexa lost all thought of Abby and her ‘sickness’ as she felt Clarke’s warm hands slipped under her shirt and slide over her bare back. Lexa’s hands slid around Clarke’s back and pulled her closer. Lexa pressed her lips to Clarke’s and Clarke responded eagerly.

Another loud cough interrupted them as the door opened once again. A little old lady was glared at them as she walked toward a bathroom stall. Clarke glared back while Lexa just turned red in embarrassment.

“We really need to stop making out in the bathroom.” Clarke muttered as the lady disappeared into a stall.

“Agreed.” Lexa replied.

“Ok. Let’s leave. Head back to my place so I can take care of you because you’re so sick.” Clarke grinned. Her hands playing with the collar of Lexa’s shirt.

“Sounds like a plan. But if you don’t mind I’ll meet you at the car. I have something I need to do first. I’ll meet you outside in 5 minutes.” Lexa replied.

“Ummmm…..ok I’ll meet you outside.” Clarke said with a puzzled expression. Lexa gave Clarke one last kiss then disappeared. Clarke left the restroom and went to retrieve the car. The valet quickly pulled up the car. While Clarke waited she texted her friends.

CLARKE:        **Lexa and I escaped. Octavia, I need you out of the house!**

RAVEN:         **What happened to your mom?**

CLARKE:        **She understood that I needed to get Lexa into bed**

CLARKE:        **Because Lexa’s sick**

OCTAVIA:      **sick = Clarke needed to take Lexa home to practice making babies**

CLARKE:         **O, you’re straight so you should understand how the whole baby making thing works…….**

OCTAVIA:       **oh, I work it**

OCTAVIA:       **and I work it well**

LINCOLN:       **confirmed**

BELLAMY:       **why do you guys include me in these texts?**

JASPER **:          I also work it well**

RAVEN: **correction: Jasper works it well by himself**

OCTAVIA:       **Lincoln and I will be working it tonight so you might want to find somewhere else to make babies with Lexa, Clarke  
**

CLARKE:         **Can’t you work it at Lincoln’s, O?**

OCTAVIA:      **No, usually we keep his neighbors up by working it too loud**

OCTAVIA:      **So tonight we are keeping my neighbors up all night by working it too loud**

BELLAMY:       **I just threw up in my mouth**

RAVEN:          **good, hopefully you swallow it**

Clarke groaned out her frustration as Lexa slipped into the car.

“So bad news. Lincoln and O are at my place and they don’t want company.” Clarke said.

“Well, we could go to my place but we have plenty of time for that later so I have another idea….” Lexa replied.

“Go on……”

“Well….I…I got you a present Clarke.” Lexa smiled. Clarke arched an eyebrow in response. Lexa pulled out 2 bottles of wine from behind her.

“I stole you some fancy wine. I can’t pronounce either of their names so they must be good. I know we said we would go back to your or my place but if you’re ok with it I was thinking we could show one of my favorite places and we could drink this fancy wine straight out the bottle and just kind of see what happens. I think it could be fun. If you don’t want to that’s fine but I’d thought I’d ask.” Lexa said a little shyly.

“I’m game as long as you’re coming. Just tell me where to go.” Clarke replied.

"Head North please."

"Lexa?"

"Yeah?"

"Which direction is north?" Clarke asked with small smile of embarrassment.

"Just take a right on Davie. And if we could make a short stop at that 24 hour convenience store that would be good. I'd like to pick something up." Lexa said.

"What are you gonna buy?"

"A blanket."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't have much time to edit so sorry for any mistakes.....and thanks for reading!


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa leads Clarke to place that has a special place in Lexa's heart. Mainly fluff and a little smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mainly fluff and a bit of smut. Slightly graphic toward the end.

Lexa felt giddy. A word she normally wouldn’t want to describe herself as. Lexa was not a giddy person. But Clarke…….Clarke made Lexa feel giddy. They were driving through the backroads of town. The sun was down, the moon was up, and the whirling world seemed to stand still. Lexa ached to touch Clarke. For hands to tangle in hair. For fingers to dance, palms to slide, and nails to scratch.

But Clarke was driving. So Lexa occupied her hands by fiddling with the blanket she just bought from the 24 hour convenient store. It had been a bold move. Asking Clarke to stop for a blanket. The implication was obvious. But Clarke hadn’t commented. She just informed Lexa that she didn’t like scratchy wool and then continued to drive.

“Take a right here.” Lexa said as they passed the sign saying ‘Polis Lake.’

“You gonna tell me where we’re going?” Clarke asked. Her hand reaching out and resting on Lexa leg.

“Patience is a virtue.” Lexa intertwined her fingers with Clarke’s.

“A virtue I don’t possess.” Clarke smirked.

“Not true.”

“What?”

“That’s not true.” Lexa repeated.

“What’s not true?

“That patience is a virtue you don’t possess.”

“Ah Lexa…..….” Lexa cut Clarke off.

“Let me explain. A perfect person is usually described has having many or all virtues. Patience is a virtue. Since you happen to be a perfect person I must conclude that you do possess the virtue of patience.” Lexa stated matter-of-factly.

Clarke’s mouth fell open. Lexa’s ability to come up with some sort of line always shocked her. Clarke knew she should just expect it by now. She knew Lexa would always say things that straddled the line between sweet and ridiculous. It was one of those things Clarke loved about Lexa. She loved that Lexa was intimidating/ borderline brooding in public but with Clarke she seemed to become a romantic.  A romantic who lived to make Clarke blush and smile. It made Clarke feel special. Valued. Desired. Clarke wasn’t above admitting she liked the feeling.

“You are such a dork.” Clarke muttered as a small smile took over her face.

“Define dork?”

“Why should I define it? I have an example in the seat next to me.” Clarke laughed.

“Turn left on the dirt road ahead. And I hardly think I’m a dork. I own a leather pants. Would a dork own leather pants?”

Clarke swallowed at the news that Lexa owned leather paints. Her eyes went wide as an image of Lexa wearing them infiltrated her mind. Her hands went tighter on the steering wheel and she hoped Lexa didn’t notice her intake of breath.

Clarke was saved the need to respond when Lexa told her to pull into a seeming random dirt patch on the side of the small dirt road.

“We’re here.” Lexa said before opening the door and getting out of the car. Clarke opened the door and followed her out.

The night was dark. The outlines of trees barely visible in the moonlight. She could hear light breeze rustle its way through the trees. The air here felt fresh. Clean. Almost pure in a way that didn’t make rational sense but was nothing less true.

“Are you cold Clarke? It’s a bit chilly. Take my jacket.” Lexa said as she shrugged out of her blazer.

“No. I mean…..it’s a bit chilly and I don’t want you to be cold and I keep a sweatshirt in the car. I’ll just wear the sweatshirt. Clarke responded as she reached into the back seat for her trusty old sweatshirt. It wasn’t really cold, only about 65 degrees. A bit warm for a sweatshirt, but Clarke didn’t think she’d be wearing it long.

“I can wear the sweatshirt…….” Lexa said as she came toward Clarke and wrapped her Blazer around Clarke’s shoulders. “...besides, you look really good in my jacket.” Lexa finished as she gently took the sweatshirt from Clarke’s hand. Clarke knew perfectly well that Lexa couldn’t really see her in the darkness.

“You just want me to wear your jacket.” Clarke grinned as she pulled Lexa’s Blazer on. It was still warm from Lexa’s heat and it smelled like her.

“Is it bad if I do? Lexa asked.

“No. It just proves my point.”

“What point?”

“That you’re a dork.” Clarke grinned.

Lexa didn’t respond this time. She handed Clarke a wine bottle and blanket to hold and then took Clarke’s arm to guide her down the short trail. Using her phone’s flashlight as she went.

“Ummm Lexa? You do know where you’re going. I am wearing heels so I don’t know if I can really hike through the woods right now.” Clarke said as Lexa turned on her phone’s flashlight and led them between some trees.

“Trust me Clarke. I definitely noticed those heels. And if you want I’ll give you my combat boots. But it is just about 40 feet on a very clear path. I won’t let anything happen to you. I promise.”

“I trust you Lexa. Please just don’t let me fall in this dress.”

“I’d catch you.”

Lexa was right. It was maybe only 40 ft of well-kept trail until they were where Lexa intended. Clarke didn’t need to be told that they were here, she could tell. They had emerged from the trees onto a small beach. Even in the haze of moonlight it was beautiful.  The gently moving water sparkled with the reflection of the twinkling stars and moon. The stars. Clarke had never seen such stars. Bright and proud. They were everywhere. Covering the sky like a shimmering quilt that disappeared behind the outline of the trees.

Clarke felt Lexa come up behind her. Lexa’s hands slide around Clarke’s waist as her body covered Clarke’s back. Her lips gently kissed Clarke’s neck before she rested her head on Clarke’s shoulder.

“It’s beautiful Lexa.” Clarke whispered.

“I know. Skye and I discovered it years ago. Gustus’s family technically owns this land so we use it when we want. It one of my favorite places in the world.”

“I’ve never seen stars like this. They seem unreal.” Clarke replied.

“I know. I’ve never gotten used to it.” Lexa kissed Clarke’s neck one more time before releasing Clarke.

“Hey, where are you going?” Clarke asked. Missed the gentle contact.

“To set up the fire.” Lexa responded.

“Fire?”

“Yeah. I come here a lot. There’s a fire pit with a few Adirondack chairs over here. I have a stash of firewood and matches as well.” Lexa said as she used her phone’s flashlight to walk over to where the fire pit was. Clarke took off her heels and followed Lexa. Her feet a bit cold against the cool sand.

Clarke watched her girlfriend as she retrieved logs from under a tarp and then piled them. Lexa retrieved some dry leaves and bigger tinder before placing them under the logs which she had arranged in a teepee sort of structure. It didn’t take long for the tinder to light and fire to start. Clarke watched the full endeavor as Lexa bent down multiple times in order to light and stoke the flames. Clarke enjoyed the shadowy view of her girlfriend’s ass.

‘That was kinda hot.” Clarke said as Lexa stood up and dusted off her hands. Clarke laid the blanket near the fire.

“Fire’s tends to be hot Clarke.”

“You and fire have that in common then.”  Lexa laughed at that. A hearty sound that seemed to echo through the trees.

“I’m supposed to be the one with the lines Clarke.”

“I saw an opportunity……” Clarke shrugged before turning her head up to look at the stars. Still in awe of the beauty.

Lexa couldn’t really see Clarke. She couldn’t really make out the color of her eyes or the color on her cheeks. The flicker of the fire illuminated Clarke’s face and Lexa could see Clarke was smiling.  A small smile. One of contentment and happiness and one that made Clarke even more beautiful. The smile that meant that made Lexa’s heart flutter. A smile that Lexa’s felt rivaled the stars.

Clarke let the bottle of wine fall away as she Lexa came to her. Lexa’s hands framed Clarke’s face and her thumb stroked Clarke’s cheek before she finally leaned in and brushed their lips together. They kissed slowly at first. Letting lips brush over lips, hands gently explore, and heartbeats slowly rise. The only sounds was the slight rustle of the leaves, the constant sound of the shifting water, and the crackle of the fire. Clarke kissed her way over until her lips were near Lexa’s ear.

“Would anybody else be out here?” Clarke asked. Her warm breath tickling Lexa’s ear.

“No, its private property.” Lexa replied. Her breathing a bit unsteady.

“Good.” Clarke replied before lightly nipping Lexa’s ear.

To Lexa’s surprise, it was Clarke who lowered them down onto the blanket. She lay on top of Lexa kissing her softly as the small waves lapped at the shore. It was also Clarke who took off Lexa’s sweatshirt and unbuttoned Lexa’s shirt. Kissing the exposed skin as she did so. Making Lexa squirm as nipped lightly with her teeth than soothed the small ache.

Lexa managed to work her jacket off of Clarke’s body. The dress was harder.  She kept reaching for the zipper but Clarke would push her away. Once Clarke slide Lexa’s pants off her body, she straddled Lexa’s waist and pulled her dress off her body. Leaving her in a black bra and panties.

Clarke had sometimes had doubts about her body, but Lexa’s sharp intake of breath when she pulled off her dress gave her all the confidence she would need. Lexa rose and flipped them so that she was now sprawling on top off Clarke. She began kissing her way down Clarke’s body, removing the bra panties when they got in the way. Clarke’s nails digging into her back as she did show. Clarke’s rapid breathing and small cries of pleasure fueling her on.  When she finally reached the spot that Clarke needed her most, it wasn’t long before Clarke’s back arched and her cries interrupted the peace of the night.

Lexa worked her way back up Clarke’s body. Giving just as much attention as she did when she worked down it. Clarke was still breathing hard but kissed Lexa as soon as she was in reach. They kissed gently for a while. Until Clarke felt she had regained enough strength.

Then she unclipped Lexa’s bra and flipped them over again. She marked Lexa’s neck as a hand trailed downed Lexa’s stomach. She ran the palm of her hands over the contours of Lexa’s stomach, wanting to feel as much skin as possible. Her hand slipped under lace and Lexa lost all control of her breathing. A few minutes later Lexa’s world exploded in haze of pleasure and sensation.

They’re limps intertwined as lay on the beach and let their breathing slowed.

“I……I want you to know Clarke. I’m in this for the long haul. I want a million more nights like this one. If you’ll give them to me.” Lexa said quietly as Clarke’s head rested in the shallow of her neck.

“I want that too Lexa. It’s early, I know that, but I’m in this for the long haul.” Clarke replied. Her voice a quiet but sincere whisper. Lexa pulled her closer and Clarke snuggled into her. Happy this would be the first night of what could be a life time together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so this is gonna be the last chapter of this fic. At least for awhile. I might add more if I get and idea or something. Anyway, thanks to all of those that read this. It was fun to write and I hope you enjoyed it.

**Author's Note:**

> So thanks for reading and I don't know if I did the Clexa tumblr pick-up lines justice but It was still interesting to write. 
> 
> Sorry for any grammar mistakes, feel free to comment, and you can find me on tumblr under the URL MaryAnneOmalley.


End file.
